Harry Potter and the Four Realms
by Spyridon
Summary: ADOPTED: Harry Potter is neglected in infancy, and kidnapped by a person determined to save him. From there he grows up happily, but his life is turned upside down when fate calls on him to return to and save the world he once belonged to. CH 11 posted
1. Two Prologues

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Four Realms  
**Original Author:** Daphne Li  
**Categories:** Creature, Royal Harry, Wrong Boy Who Lived, Adoption fic  
**Pairings:** Harry/Ginny, OC/OC, Severus/Narcissa, Draco/OC, Neville/OC, Ron/Hermione, James/Lily, Bill/Fleur, Charlie/Tonks,  
**Warnings:** Blood gore that could give this story an M-rating but other than that, there's nothing else.  
**Rating:** Teen

**Spyridon: When I stumbled upon this story back in my freshmen year at college, I immediately loved this story. I kept coming back to this story every couple weeks just for a reread if I were to hazard a guess. As the weeks wore on, my mind just started running through different scenarios of where Daphne Li could take. And let me tell you, those scenarios ranged from Delian dying in the last battle to Delian turning evil to the world collapsing into an apocalyptic world war III. That tells you I've been reading too many dark fics but anywho. On one such reread, I noticed that CH10 had been altered a bit, not drastically mind you but enough to garner my attention but when I went to her profile page, let me tell you, I ran full tilt into her declaration that 'HP and the 4 Realms' would probably be left unfinished. I was left like the time of Great Sorrow in Avatar.  
**

**And that's when one of my muse bunnies decided to morph into Delian, over taking my Shyamal bunny. Unless I wanted to kill Delian and risk him coming back as an Inferi, I pm'ed Daphne with the intent to pick up the reigns.**

**I have finished CH11 in the sense that it has been sent to my beta reader for this fic. When I will actually post this story can be really said but I know it will be out before the new year. *knocks on wood*. I hope I didn't jinx myself with that. I do know how the epilogue will play out; I just have to get there. I'm quite unsure how long I want to draw it out because I fell that there isn't really that much to tell within the story. We will just have to catch a ride with Delian and find that out as we go.  
**

** This story will be kept in its entirety from the first word of the first prologue all the way through to the last word of the last chapter she posted which was CH10, including its formatting. The purely new chapter will be declared as CH13 under chapter system. FOR THOSE WHO HAVE READ DAPHNE'S STORY, I WOULD SUGGEST REREADING THE LAST CHAPTER! **

**For those who have NEVER read this story, link to the original story is on my profile. **

**Now on with the retelling.  
**

* * *

SUMMARY:

**Harry Potter and his twin brother Jayden, are two of the three candidates for the cause of the downfall of Lord Voldemort. When Jayden is believed to be the 'Boy Who Lived', Harry is neglected by all those around him. Seeing the boy's bleak future, one man takes matters into his own hands and takes the boy away to a place he will be loved and accepted, with no strings attached. A place called the Four Realms.**

**The years pass and Harry (Or Delian Harold as he is known to some) grows into a brave, handsome young man. He has four adoring sisters, a loving mother and a attentive father, and his best friend is a girl he met at the age of six, Ginny Weasley. He attends Beuxbatons, and keeps constant contact with Ginny, despite her being at Hogwarts for most of the year.**

**When Voldemort returns and threatens the Wizarding world, Harry knows that he must return to the world he was taken from as a baby, and finish what he started all those years ago when he was only an infant. But even with his family, Ginny, and new friends Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy by his side, will Harry be able to defeat the Dark Lord one final time? Especially when people still believe that Jayden Potter is the 'Boy who Lived', and that Harry Potter is six feet under?  
**

* * *

_**Prologue: Part One**_

* * *

Two figures, one much smaller than the other, wandered on the edge of a dense wood, their movements silent and deliberative. Their eyes were trained to the tops of the trees around them, as if seeing things beyond the reach of mortal eyes. They said nothing, but the silence between them was comfortable and loving.

The first was a domineering-looking man, with twinkling hazel eyes and waist-length black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He walked with an distinguished air that seemed to display a regal countenance. His eyes, however, revealed humor and kindness that could not be feigned.

Next to this man walked a boy of no older than four. He too, had sleek black hair that reached to his shoulders and possessed a princely disposition that would have made many a mortal person laugh and silently wonder if the boy wasn't just a bit over-pampered. His eyes, however, were a clear ice blue that shone with an awe and wonder that could only belong to a child who knew little about over-indulgence.

The older man wore tan breeches and a plain white undershirt that was left untied at the throat to allow the chilly air to touch his pale skin. The boy wore what looked to be shorts in an earth-green hue, and a short- sleeved green shirt of a darker color. Neither seemed effected by the cooler-than-normal weather, nor were they bothered by the gathering night. On they walked in silence, neither showing any signs of fatigue.

Until finally, the boy spoke.

"Papa, why do the birds sing?"

Anyone would think this a silly question, even for a young child. But the man looked sincerely thoughtful as he processed his son's question.

"They sing because they have lived for another wonderful day. They sing to cheer up the flowers and trees of the earth, and to give them hope of a bright future." He finally stated.

"Why do they stop at sundown?" Came his next innocent question.

"Because another day has passed. The life-giving sun has set on the earth, and the mysterious moon has taken its place. The bird does not understand the secrets of the moon, therefore, they have no reason to sing to it."

"Except for the nightingale." The boy pointed out. The man smiled.

"That, and the raven." He murmured, turning his eyes to the sky as a large black bird flew overhead. The boy also looked up, and smiled as well.

"And the raven. Like mother." He said softly. The man nodded and put a gentle arm around the boy as he leaned against him. They stood in silence, watching the sky darken above them through the boughs of the trees.

Moments later, the boy's attention was diverted by a sudden noise nearby. He pulled away from his father, ears straining to catch the sound again. There it was! A rustle in the bushes to their left.

"Papa..."

"I heard. Stay here. It might not be safe." The man pushed his son behind him and moved closer to the source of the noise. The boy watched his father anxiously, straining to catch a glimpse of what lay just beyond the older man. With a cautious motion, the man parted the bushes and let out an quiet exclamation.

"What? What is it?" The boy whimpered, inching closer. His father said nothing, but stared into the bushes with a horrified look. Knowing that couldn't have been something dangerous because his father would have made him run, he moved to his father's side and peered into the bush.

There cowered a boy, no older than himself. This boy, however, was covered in bruises and traces of dry blood matted his shaggy, raven-colored hair. His skin glowed a sickly pale in the dusk and his face was hidden against his scrawny legs. The blue-eyed boy stared at this shocking vision, then looked up at his father who was gazing down at the injured boy with sorrow in his eyes.

Looking back and forth between them, the boy finally made a decision. Moving forward, he crouched down next to the bush, reached out, and placed a warm hand on the bruised arm. The other boy recoiled violently, and turned terrified eyes toward them. His eyes glittered like obsidian, and it was obvious they were filled with tears.

"It is alright. We won't hurt you." The blue eyed child said in a comforting voice. The urchin stared at him with an untrusting gaze, and grew even more nervous when the tall man crouched down next to his son to stare into strange boy's eyes.

"We can help you. But you must trust us. We will not harm you." He said gently, holding a hand out to the cowering figure. The boy stared at his hand for a moment, then to the surprise of everyone (including himself), he took it. The tall man led him out of the bush and into the clearing, where he then sat the child on the ground and began to look over his wounds. It was obvious that the bruises were not self-inflicted, nor were they accidental.

The boy had been cruelly beaten.

"I am known as Aeolus. This is my son, Zephyr. He is your age, if my guess is correct." The man said, his hands now hovering a few inches above the boy's right leg. The blue-eyed boy knelt down and smiled at their new companion, who stared at him with slight discomfort.

"I'm Severus. Severus Snape." He finally muttered. Zephyr wrinkled his nose.

"That's a silly name." He commented boldly. His father sent him a stern look, but neither boy seemed to notice.

"Yours is funnier; Zebra. What name is that?"

"It's Zephyr! Zef-ur! Mommy named me." He added as an afterthought. Severus looked at the ground and frowned. Aeolus saw this and realization filled his eyes.

"Severus, where are your parents?"

"Dead." The boy answered dully.

"How?"

"Daddy killed mummy. Then he killed himself. I hid. He was going to kill me, too." The boy sniffed. Aeolus stared at him in horror, and Zephyr scowled.

"That's bad." He stated. Then his look softened.

"My mother is gone, too. I miss her. She was a raven." He said proudly. Aeolus smothered a grin.

"You mean her name was Raven." He corrected. His son shook his head.

"No. She was a raven." He insisted. Instead of arguing with him, his father turned his attention back to Severus, who was staring thoughtfully at Zephyr.

"Do you hurt anymore?" He asked softly. The boy looked up, startled, and then his eyes widened as he realized that his pain was gone. The bruises and hidden cuts had disappeared, leaving smooth pale skin.

"How'd you do that?" He asked in awe, holding out an arm to look it over. Aeolus smiled and held out a hand to help him up.

"We fairy folk can do many things you mortals cannot. Come. Let us show you."

Instead of letting go of Severus's hand, he began to lead the child into the deep darkness of the forest. Zephyr quickly caught up and took Severus's other hand, squeezing it comfortingly.

"Yes. Let us show you."

* * *

_In the process of adoption in the muggle world, the muggle method is the only accepted way of adopting a child, be it a muggle, witch, or wizard. In the same way, magical adoptions tend to follow a straight and narrow path similar to that of the muggle adoptions._

_When a Fairy, Elf, Veela, or other magical creature decided to adopt, the process is very different, however. Simple contracts and agreements do not suffice. Once adopted, the child belongs to that family, body, soul, and blood. To do this, a blood-bonding ceremony must take place._

_In the blood-bonding ceremony, the adopting parent(s) will willingly cut the palm(s) of their power hand(s), then make a small cut in the palm of the child's hand. The parent(s) will then press their bleeding palm(s) to that of the said child. After five minutes, they will put their linked hands into a basin of purified water and wait for five more minutes, while their blood mingles together in the water. After this, they will take their hands from the water and let go of the child's hand. The adoption is complete._

_The reasons for blood-bonding are numerous and each is important as the last. A blood-bonding will allow the child to become blood-related to their family. It allows the child certain rights it would not receive if adopted under 'normal' circumstances, such as their parents inheritance (if they are the oldest or the only boy), or in rare cases, a ruling (royal) position. It also helps the child to avoid prejudice and hatred that they would normally face in similar situations. For example, Veelas use the blood-bond to make their children even more attractive than they would normally be. This is mainly because Veelas are widely renowned for their beauty, and it would be difficult on the child if they were surrounded by beauties greater than their own. Another example would be elves and fairies, who use the blood-bond to strengthen their new child and add to their power levels._

_Once a blood-bond is completed, it is for life. Even if the child's biological parents are still alive, it is binding and unbreakable. The child belongs forever to their new parents._

* * *

Prologue: Part Two

* * *

A pair of emerald green eyes peered through the bars of a white crib and tiny hands clutched at the bars. No sound escaped the tiny being in that crib, but the baby's eyes shone with intelligence beyond his years. A thatch of messy black hair fell over his forehead, and unsteady legs held the little being up.

Across the room stood another crib, this one holding a baby identical to the first, save for the fact he seemed a bit less thin than his twin. He was fast asleep, unaware of the other's eyes on him.

Suddenly, a door between the cribs opened, allowing bright light to flood into the dark room. The alert baby looked up, his eyes showing distrust at the new arrival. A man stood in the doorway, looking around nervously. Another man appeared behind him, looking over his companion's shoulder into the room.

"Hurry, Pettigrew. They'll only be gone for a while." A voice hissed.

"Don't rush me. Why are we doing this, anyway? Why does he want him?" The first asked shakily.

"Don't question the master, especially not when he's mostly dead. Now, get the boy."

"Fine." The first man whined, entering the room. The baby watched him silently as he drew near.

"Come here, Harry." The man mumbled, reaching for the child. The baby whimpered and shied away, plopping down onto his bottom with a cry.

"Merlin's beard, even he doesn't like you. Let me." The second man stepped forward and scooped the baby into his arms. Immediately the sobbing ended and the child silenced, as if sensing something in the man that no one else did. He snuggled close, but his eyes remained locked distrustfully on the first man.

"Thank you for your help, Wormtail. I'm much obliged." With this, the man struck the back of the first man's head with his closed fist and his companion slumped over, unconscious.

"Let me tell you something, fool. Harry Potter will not be given over into the hands of Voldemort. Especially since the monster is all-but dead already." The second man spat, pulling the boy in his arms closer. He then turned and strode from the room, looking back only once.

"By the way, you make one hell of a baby-sitter, Pettigrew!" He sneered, shooting a binding spell at the man before leaving the house completely.

And Jayden Potter slept on, unconscious to the fact that his younger twin brother had just been stolen away. Unaware that he might never see him again. Unaware that his life would soon become one big lie.

Little Harry Potter fell asleep in the warm arms that held him, secure in the assurance that he was now in the presence of someone who would care for him correctly. Truth be told, Harry had rarely experienced this sort of comfort, mainly because his brother seemed to need more care than he, thereby taking up most of his parents time. This was, in fact, the first time anyone had held him with such care.

Severus Snape looked down at his young charge, and felt rage enter his chest for the thousandth time that night. The first cause of this anger stemmed from the reason he was now responsible for caring for this tiny life, and second, because of the neglect the child had been through.

And both of these were because of that horrendous prophecy.

Harry was obviously too thin for his age, seeing as most babies were chubby, while he remained like a stick. He also didn't look as healthy or cared-for as his twin had something that made Severus even angrier. Ever since that blasted prophecy had come to light and Voldemort had been defeated while attacking the place where the Potters and Longbottoms were in hiding, everyone had taken to believing that Jayden Potter was the legendary "Boy Who Lived". This had forced Harry to endure being ignored and neglected while his brother was spoiled and praised to the skies.

But Severus knew better. During a chance encounter with Dumbledore's pensive, Severus had been exposed to the prophecy in its entirety. And for some strange reason, only he seemed to understand what it truly meant.

Three boys had been born the night that the "seventh month dies"; Neville Longbottom, Jayden Potter, and Harry Potter. Only one, however, had been born while the seventh month died. After looking through hospital records, Severus had discovered that the Longbottom boy had been born at eleven forty-six on the evening of July 31st. Jayden Potter had been next at eleven fifty-five. But Harry Potter, the "forgotten" twin, had been born only seconds before the clock struck twelve midnight, at eleven fifty-nine. He had literally been born as the seventh month died. Harry Potter was the true "Boy Who Lived".

Looking at the now glowing scar on the infant's back left him in no doubt about that. Instead of a lightning bolt on his forehead like Jayden had received (most likely from being touched by the curse his brother's power had managed to mostly block), Harry's scar was completely different. It had taken the form of a mystical phoenix. It resided between the child's two shoulder-blades, its outstretched wings just touching them.

As Severus gazed at the sleeping child, he thought about what he was about to do. The story he had told Pettigrew about taking the infant to Voldemort was completely false. Voldemort didn't even know that he was the true "Boy Who Lived". He had never had the intention of giving him over to the Dark- Lord. No, he would die before he did that. Harry was like him in many ways, and Severus was determined to give him the life that he himself had been blessed with after his misfortunes.

It would be a life filled with love, love and care that the boy had never experienced. Granted, Severus would not keep the boy's true origin from him, but he would give the boy a chance to lead a life of his own...one without the rules and suppressions that the Wizarding world held. Harry Potter would be his own person before he ever returned to that world. Severus would make sure of that.

His feet carried him down a well-known path through a dense forest, one he had walked for the first time many years ago as a boy of only four. At the time he had not known what his life was about to become, nor the happiness that would follow. He could only hope that Harry's childhood would prove to be just as joyful and carefree as his own had been.

"Severus?"

Severus looked up to see a young man of twenty-four, standing on the path before him. The man's black hair reached to his waist and was pulled back into a braid, while his ice-blue eyes remained trained on the sleeping infant that the other man was carrying.

"Hello, Zephyr."

"It that him?" Zephyr asked quietly, as he moved closer to look down into the sleeping child's face. Severus smiled for the first time in a while.

"Yes. Zephyr, I would like to introduce you to Harry Potter." He held the boy up a bit, and Zephyr smiled widely.

"He belongs here, I can tell. He belongs with those who will understand him. He has great power, Eurus." Zephyr commented, using the name Severus had received after being adopted into Aeolus' family.

"I trust you will take good care of him." Severus murmured, handing the baby to his blood-brother, albeit reluctantly. Zephyr took the child with an enlightened look, and stared down at Harry a moment, before looking up at Severus.

"He is beautiful. Aire and I will take good care of him for his uncle Severus, I promise." He murmured, gently kissing the forehead of the dark- haired baby. Severus smiled at the title of 'uncle' and then he nodded.

"I know you will. Now, may I come with you to see the adoption, or am I going to be left out in the cold?" Severus asked in a mischievous voice that was very un-like his usual drawl. Zephyr grinned.

"If you missed it, I would castrate you." He teased, with a look that clearly said, 'you are his uncle, of course you're coming!' Severus smiled and followed after his half-brother into the place that would always be his home.

"Oh, Zee! He's gorgeous!"

A delighted woman with long white-blonde hair and bright blue eyes lifted the small boy out of her husband's arms and hugged him close. Harry had long been awake, and was taking this sudden bout of attention rather well, considering he had not experienced it before. He snuggled into the woman's arms and closed his eyes with a contented baby sigh. The woman 'awwed' over this, causing Severus and Zephyr to roll their eyes.

"Aire, you'd best loosen your grip, love, or we might not have a son to adopt!" Her husband teased. She glared at him but obeyed, revealing a swelled stomach, due to the impending birth of their second biological child, and third blood-related child.

"Daddy? Is he my brother?" A small voice asked from nearby. Zephyr turned to address the girl who stood behind her mother.

"Yes, Ceres, he is. Would you like to see him?" He asked, pulling his daughter into his arms and lifting her so she could view the soon-to-be new addition to their family. The girl had short, curly blonde hair, blue eyes, and had obviously inherited her mother's charm as a veela. Mix-breed children were funny that way. Few gained their traits from both parents (this was extremely rare, and had highly unusual effects, but it had happened a few times), most from only one. It made him wonder what sort of power Harry would receive after the adoption was complete. It was evident that he was already a powerful wizard, but when the bonding was done, he would have a high probability of gaining power from either his fairy father, or his veela mother.

"He has plant eyes." The girl said finally, in her four year-old way. This caused the three adults to laugh at her innocent acceptance of her brother.

"It seems as if you are having fun. May I be included in it?" Came a voice from behind them. Everyone turned to see Aeolus, father of Zephyr and Eurus (Severus), standing in the doorway.

"I would very much like to meet my grandson, if you don't mind." His voice was light, but his words were almost threatening. Aire smiled as she lifted her son into sight. Aeolus took the boy from her and smiled as his face screwed up into a curious expression, before relaxing into awe at this new person.

"So this is the famous Harry Potter I have heard so much about. Welcome to our family." The older man said, allowing his finger to be grasped by the much smaller hand of his soon-to-be grandson. Wide green eyes met hazel and held them, until Aeolus looked away with a chuckle.

"This one has spirit. I can't wait until he gets old enough to learn magic. Who knows what he will do!"

"Well, we won't know fully until we conclude the bonding. I believe the holy-man is ready to perform the ceremony." Aire commented, taking her son back from her father-in-law. Severus glanced around at the anticipating faces, and smiled.

It was time.

Severus watched with quiet awe as Zephyr and Air slit their palms, allowing the blood to run free. Then Zephyr carefully took Harry's right hand and cut a straight line across it. The boy whimpered as blood rose to the surface, but made no other sound. Together, Zephyr and Aire clasped the little boy's hand with their own hands, and held it.

Five minutes later, they dipped their hands into the purified water and five minutes after that, they lifted them out. As one, they released their son's hand, revealing a completely healed palm, free of blood or cut.

"It is done." Aeolus murmured, standing from his seat in between Ceres and Severus. Zephyr and Aire held their son, smiling brighter than ever before.

"Now he is my brother." Ceres said calmly, getting up and walking over to her parents. Zephyr let his son go and scooped her up, allowing her a better view of her new family member. Severus watched as his new nephew calmly looked around at them all, then broke into a bright baby smile.

Yes, Harry Potter would now live the life he deserved. He would be cared for, he would know what love was, and learn to love in return. He would find things that gave him joy, and in return he would give joy to others. He would live a full life, one without boundaries or living in another's shadow.

"He will no longer hold the name of Potter, but will be known as His Royal Highness, Prince Delian of the Four Realms. He will still be called Harry by many, but his given name by us is Delian, for he brings light into our lives." Zephyr stated loudly, his voice echoing through the room.

And through this it came to be that Harry Potter became the beloved Prince Delian, heir to the high throne of Four Realms.

In coming months, Harry astonished his family by gaining physical traits associated with both fairies and Veela. First came the small, visible bursts of power and the slightly pointed ears of the fairy. The ears were not as pointed as those of an elf, but they were easy to place. Then came the uncommon beauty, the black hair streaked with blue, and the emerald green eyes flecked with gold, correlating with the changes found in budding Veela males.

He had fallen easily into being part of the family, much to the relief of those around him. He would spend time resting in his father's arms at night before bed, simply listening to his father's soothing voice talking to his mother. He would revel in the times his mother bent to pick him up, holding him close as she wandered aimlessly through the hallways of the palace singing softly to him.

Harry also gained a strong bond with his older sister, who doted on him every moment she got the chance. Ceres adored her little brother, and it was a lucky thing that he was a patient child and willing to put up with her over-zealousness.

Harry also formed an entirely different bond with his new born sister, Arnea, who was born shortly after his adoption. She had gained her father's dark hair and his ice-blue eyes. She also seemed to have his fairy power, though it was too early to tell as of yet. But Harry revered the tiny being, and spent much of his time leaning over the side of her bassinet, simply watching her sleep.

Another of Harry's favorite past-times was spending time with his grandfather. It seemed as though the old man couldn't pamper him enough, showering him with gifts and fun little toys. The old man had no qualms with allowing the child to run wild around the throne room while he dealt with the business of the Realms.

Many courtiers, lords, and ladies who were present at these times found themselves watching with amusement as the small boy toddled around the huge room, playing with his toys or playing hide-and-seek with the eyes of the people he knew were watching. Sometimes his older sister would join in, adding to the humor.

But it was his Uncle Severus's visits, that made his life complete. Uncle Severus came to visit several times a week, never forgetting to bring some new and interesting toy to play with. He would watch in adoration as his little nephew diligently set to work trying to discover what this new object was meant to do.

Little Harry was unconscious of the daily growth in the numbers of his admirers. He didn't care how many people were beginning to see him as the future of the Fairy realms. He didn't see the admiring gazes he received from all who came into his presence, charmed by his innocent openness to new and wondrous things.

He knew nothing but the security of his own tiny little world, and of his own small family. And for now, that was all he needed to know. 


	2. CH1: To Change the Winds

**_Chapter One: To Change the Winds_**

* * *

_~FIVE YEARS LATER~_

"Severus, I think it's about time you took Harry with you into the human world. He needs to experience the differences between the two worlds early, so he will be used to them later in life. I have the feeling he will need it." Zephyr said, leaning back against the doorway as Severus left after one of his usual visits. The Hogwarts Potions Master turned and looked thoughtfully at his brother.

"Well, he is six, after all. And perhaps if we were to take Arnea with us..." He trailed off, nodding slightly.

"That is a brilliant plan. How about the next time you come, you take them back with you for a few days."

"Well, I might have a few 'meetings' to go to, but I'm sure they can accompany me. I think it would be alright."

"Good." Was all his brother managed to say, before he was swamped by a group of chattering lords. Severus smiled and turned away, knowing he wouldn't get another chance to talk to his brother that day.

Two days later, Harry and the now five year-old Arnea found themselves following their uncle excitedly as he led them out of the forest and into the mortal world. For a moment, the two children blinked and then blinked again as their eyes met the first sightings of the human domain.

"They have houses like us." Arnea said quietly, looking around. Harry cocked his head to the side.

"The houses look funny. And they wear funny clothes." The boy muttered, looking down at himself. Instead of his normal short-sleeved shirt and shorts, he was wearing a bright red T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans that his uncle had brought him. Arnea was wearing a purple dress, with puffy sleeves and a skirt that reached to her knees. Both of them had been forced to wear human shoes, something they were not used to, and both looked highly uncomfortable.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it." Severus laughed, leading them towards the town.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked in the slow, clear speech of a six year- old.

"To Hogwarts where I teach. We'll be staying there for the next few days." He informed them. Harry's forehead wrinkled in concentration as he thought.

"That's where you went to school." He said finally.

"Yes, and perhaps someday you will attend here, too."

"No. Daddy says I will go to a better school." The young boy informed him, peeking out from under the red hat he had been asked to wear in order to hide his ears (glamour charms were tedious and Harry rarely stood still long enough for someone to cast one). Severus worked to hide a smile. What the boy meant to say was, his father had told him that he would go to a different school that would better deal with his skills as a part-wizard, part-fairy, and part-veela.

"You never know." Severus murmured, leading the children up the stairs of the imposing building. He hadn't even noticed when the children had abandoned their interest in what he was saying, in favor of staring at the castle.

"It's not as pretty as home." Arnea finally stated. Harry agreed readily, and Severus was forced to hide another smile.

"Come on, you two. I think it's about lunch time. Then it's down to the dungeons for you." At his words, the children looked at each other in excitement. They had been looking forward to seeing their uncle's classroom since the first time they had learned he was a teacher.

"Ok!" They chimed, each taking one of his hands as the Great Hall doors swung open. Sounds of many students chattering back and forth stopped immediately, and shock filled the silence.

Now, to understand why the students were so surprised, you must realize that Severus Snape was a completely different man when around his nieces and nephew, than when he was at school. Cold, distant, and apparently biased towards any house other than Slytherin, it seemed as if there was nothing that could bring the head of Slytherin down. And yet here he came, with two children tagging along behind him, looking completely at ease with the situation. Who wouldn't be surprised?

Harry and Arnea stared around in delight, as they caught sight of the ghosts sitting among the students, and the enchanted ceiling that rose high above them.

"Look! Ghosties!" Arnea squealed, thrilled.

"The sky is inside! I wonder if it rains..." Harry trailed off among nervous laughter from the students. Then, an old man at the table near the end of the Hall stood up and smiled down at the children.

"Ah, Severus. These must be your niece and nephew." Dumbledore said kindly, his eyes twinkling down at the two young people. They stared, unsure whether to hide behind their uncle or smile back.

"Yes, Professor. This is Arnea, and this is Delian." Severus said, using Harry's given name instead of the one he was used to.

"Well, they are welcome to come up here and eat something. We have plenty to go around." Dumbledore chuckled, motioning the children to come closer. They eyed their uncle for permission, and then, to the surprise of everyone (including the Professors and excluding Severus), they walked toward the Head table calmly and politely. Any other child might have raced up there and begun to stuff themselves, but not them. Instead, they silently sat down at the places indicated and then waited for their uncle to sit down as well before beginning to eat.

"They certainly are well behaved." Said a woman on the other side of Albus Dumbledore. Harry looked up at her comment and sent her a sweet smile, before going back to his meal. Minerva McGonagall's face flushed slightly in delight, and she looked down at her plate with a smile.

It seemed that even in the Wizarding World, young Harry was still unconsciously able to charm people into loving him. Even they weren't immune to his innocence and happy demeanor.

"Hurry up, you two! We have a big day ahead!" Severus called to his drowsy niece and nephew. The two children groaned and Harry attempted to bury his head in his pillow, while Arnea burrowed further under her blankets.

"Oh, come on you two! We're going to a very important party, and you won't want to miss it. You will get to meet some new friends!"

At this, Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes, glaring lightly at his uncle before climbing out of bed and padding into the bathroom. Arnea soon followed and within the half-hour, the children were dressed, had eaten, and were ready to go.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as he clasped his uncle's hand. Arnea took the other one and they followed him out to a horse-less carriage that waited for them just outside the school. Harry was much more comfortable today, wearing a dark green sweater made of the softest yarn and black pants that were made of some soft material. He still wore shoes, but he was getting used to them, and his uncle had hidden the points of his ears with a glamour spell. He had been forced to tie his nephew to a chair in order to do it, but the spell was safely in place. Arnea was wearing a pretty yellow dress, with tiny blue flowers scattered across it and her hair pulled into low pigtails to hide her ears.

"To the manor of a so-called friend of mine, Mr. Lucius Malfoy. You must be careful though, because he is not a good person." Severus warned. Harry, knowing not to question his uncle, stayed silent while his sister nodded.

"You will be spending the afternoon with his son, Draco. I expect both of you to be kind and polite while with him. Draco is rather spoiled, but he has never had anyone his own age to play with. Therefore, you must do your best to include him in your games, understood?"

Again, the children nodded and the rest of the journey was silent. Harry was content staring out his window at the country-side, while Arnea snuggled close to their uncle and fell into a light sleep. They reached Malfoy manor within two hours, giving Severus plenty of time to go over proper etiquette with the children, just in case. Of course, with their natural court manners, it wasn't as if they would have any trouble.

"Severus, how nice to see you!" Came the voice of a pretty blonde lady from the marble stairs of the manor. Severus looked up and smiled tightly.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy. I have come to speak with your husband. Is he here?" For some reason, his words held a frosty bite to them that made the woman's face fall, but only for a moment and only long enough for the perceptive Harry to notice it. He glanced at his uncle and saw a flash of something enter his eyes, before it disappeared behind his cold look.

"He is waiting for you in his study. I'll take the children up to the nursery, so you may go right up." She snapped, her voice colder. Severus nodded, bent down and whispered a "be good" into their ears, then walked away. Harry stood and stared at the woman closely, noting that her face slipped once again when he was out of sight, revealing a terrible inner pain. Then it too, was covered up. Arnea cowered behind her brother, nervous about meeting this new person.

"Come with me. My son is expecting you." Narcissa Malfoy murmured, turning and leading them inside. In one bold move, Harry stepped forward and took her limp hand, causing her to look at him, startled. He smiled up at her endearingly, and her face melted into a smile. Arnea, still a bit nervous but not wishing to be outdone, took her other hand and together they walked up a large flight of stairs and down two long hallways. Finally, they came to a set of mahogany doors and Narcissa pushed them open.

Inside was a room that was filled top to bottom with toys of every child's dream. Books, trains, trucks, stuffed animals and many other things were placed showily on shelves around the room, leaving the floor spotless.

"Draco, you have some visitors. You may play with anything you like, and do not hesitate to ring the house-elves if you get hungry." Narcissa said to Harry and Arnea, before turning and leaving the room. Harry's sharp eyes searched the room until they fell upon a small boy who was curled up with a book in a nearby rocking-chair, his cold blue-grey eyes on them. His blonde hair was loose around his face, which would have been rather handsome if not for the cold look. Arnea seemed unfazed by his forbidding stare, and raced into the room towards a shelf piled high with stuffed animals. Harry, however, kept his gaze locked with the blonde's.

"Who are you?" Draco finally asked coldly. Harry frowned slightly, disliking his tone.

"I am Delian. I'm six. Who are you?" He asked this out of politeness. He already knew who the boy was.

"Draco Malfoy. I live here and this is my playroom. Don't touch anything." He snapped, shooting Arnea, who was hugging a large stuffed St. Bernard, a disgusted look. Harry frowned.

"Fine. I don't want to." He retorted, looking away and turning his nose up a tad, before stalking over to the open window-seat on the other side of the room and sitting down. He gazed out over the vast manor gardens and allowed his mind to wander out among the flowers and trees that lived so happily there. A small smile appeared on his lips and his eyes grew distant as he forgot everything around him and enjoyed the breeze in his face.

Draco watched him in growing annoyance. No one had ever ignored him! No one! Nobody had ever dared to, for fear of him throwing a fit and causing a scene. But here was this boy, his same age, who did not look as if he would care if Draco suddenly began to howl and proceeded to bring the whole house down on its foundations. In fact, the boy looked like he was enjoying not playing with all the lovely toys that filled the room. But it was the blatant peace on the other boy's face that made Draco's anger fade, and an almost jealous curiosity fill its place. He slowly got up and walked over to the other boy.

"What are you doing?" He finally asked, his voice loosing most of its venom.

"Listening to the plants enjoying the sun." Harry answered in a calm, low voice. Draco looked stunned.

"What? How do you do that?" All malice was gone now.

"Just look out there. The gardens are so pretty and green. The sun is warm. Gardens love sun. See? Feel the wind?" Harry's voice was soothing, and for a moment, Draco could almost hear the plants pleasure playing on the winds. Then Harry turned and smiled slightly at the other boy.

"You do feel it." He stated, his eyes roving the blonde's face. Draco looked down, almost ashamed of his behavior. Malfoys were not sentimental! They were not weak!

"Even if I did, they're just plants." He muttered, still not completely over the spell.

"They are life, just like you and me. They love, just like you and me. My daddy says that." Harry informed him, looking back out at the garden. Draco stared at him in awe. As a Malfoy, he had been taught that love was a weak and silly emotion. But now...somehow when this boy said it...it did not seem like such a bad thing.

"Do you love?" He asked quietly. Now it was Harry's turn to look surprised.

"Yes! My mummy and my daddy. My grandpapa. My sisters and my Uncle Severus. And all the animals and plants." He listed. There were more things he loved, but these seemed the most important to his young mind. Draco looked distant.

"I don't know what I love."

"What about your mummy? Your daddy?" Harry suggested.

"Maybe mother. Not father. He doesn't like anybody, even me, and I don't like him." Draco said, a bit of sharpness entering his voice. Harry looked shocked. When he was young, he was sure he had experienced little love (though he couldn't remember it), but when he had been adopted, that had been made up for, ten-fold. In fact, he wasn't sure how anyone could live without love. At least Draco had listed his mother...but was that enough?

"I love my sister. I can share her, if you would like. She's a good sister, and she loves everyone." He said, desperately trying to give this boy something else to love. He didn't know why, but something told him it was important. At Harry's words, Draco snickered, though not unkindly.

"Can you share a sister?" He giggled out. Harry smiled.

"Yes. Come on. Let's play with her."

He dragged the other boy over to where Arnea sat. The little girl looked up with a bright smile, and Harry saw Draco begin to relax at that moment. Both boys seated themselves next to her and proceeded to play knights and princesses with the stuffed animals as the monsters/pets.

Within an hour, Draco's distant demeanor had melted completely, and he had willingly become Arnea's slave-pet to her every whim. If she wanted a toy from a high shelf, he was the first to get up to get it for her. When she got hungry, he called for Dobby the house elf and smiled as the girl squealed in delight of the little creature who acted so funny.

Even Harry was amused by Dobby, and even more amused when Dobby spotted the silver medallion that hung around his neck by a black silk ribbon. It was the crest of the royal family of Four Realms, and it seemed as if Dobby recognized it. The moment he saw it, he began to stammer out his words and bow every other word. Draco watched this in slight confusion, unsure as to why the elf was acting crazier than ever. By the time Dobby finally left, Harry was in stitches and Arnea was giggling in confusion. Draco smiled uncertainly and they finally calmed down enough to eat.

Two hours later, Narcissa peeked into the room and nearly fell to the floor in surprise. For there, in the middle of the floor, sat three children on huge, puffy pillows. They were all huddled together as Harry read aloud from one of Draco's favorite children's books. The book was easy enough to read, but it surprised her that someone as young as Harry could read it so perfectly, without stumbling over the words. It shocked her even more to see her son mingling so comfortably with these strange children whom he had never met before.

"Read that part over. I like it when he asks the hippogriff if she's his mother." Draco suddenly piped up, and Harry willingly did as he asked. Narcissa opened the door further at this, and all three of them looked up.

"Mum, Harry's reading 'Are You My Mother'!" Draco announced. Narcissa felt tears prickle at the edges of her eyes. Never before had Draco ever called her 'mum'. It had always been 'ma-ma' as a baby, and 'mother' when he was old enough to pronounce it.

"It's funny!" Arnea spoke up, giggling.

"Does Uncle Severus want us?" Harry asked, looking serious. Narcissa nodded.

"I believe it is time for you to go home. But you are welcome to come back again." She added quickly, glancing at her son.

"But mum, do they have to go?" Draco whined, a warning sign to his mother.

"Yes, Draco, I'm afraid they must." She murmured, watching him fearfully. Draco's face screwed up into a frown.

"But I want them to stay!" He exclaimed. His protest was cut off by Harry's hand touching his arm.

"We will see each other again, Draco. Just remember what I told you. Gardens are life, and they love, just like you and me." He recited, before turning and grasping his sister's hand. She smiled back at him.

"'Bye, Drakie!" She called, before both children disappeared down the hall. Narcissa watched after them, and then turned toward her son. He had moved over to the window, however, and was gazing out motionlessly.

"Draco?" She asked hesitantly. After a long moment, he spoke.

"Mummy? I love you." He whispered. Narcissa didn't answer and quickly left the room, shutting the door silently behind her. Her son had never said that before, in his entire life. Obviously, those two children had had a big effect on him, even in their short acquaintance. And whatever effect that was, she was not quite sure she didn't like it.

That day, both Draco Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy turned down another path in their lives. A path less taken by. A path that would be treacherous and difficult, but in the end, it would be worth it.

And it was all started by a little boy who was so innocent, and yet knew so much.

* * *

Days later, Harry and Arnea returned home, eyes bright with the things they had learned and the people they had met. Their parents were happy with their progress, and glad that both children seemed open to new ideas and concepts about the world around them.

Harry especially, had gained a strong interest in this new place called the Wizarding world, and took to visiting the border between his world and the next as much as he could. Usually, he ended up at different places, but sometimes he would venture into the outskirts of Hogsmede again. He enjoyed watching the wizards go about their daily business, all of them unaware that the entrance to another world was so close to their own.

It was on one of these outing that he came across a person who would change his whole life forever.

Harry had chosen to take another path out of the realms, this one different from the others he had taken because it was practically hidden with disuse. When he emerged from the forest, he found himself on the edge of a large field. There were a few houses dotting the scenery here and there, but it was the nearest house that caught his attention.

It he didn't know better, he would have said it have been built by an eccentric dwarf. It looked as if its many levels were held up with magic. Harry moved toward it, intrigued. High in the air over a field just behind the house flew several figures on brooms. Since the realms had something similar to Wizarding Quidditch, Harry knew quite well that those figures were playing. Excited, her broke into a jog as he neared the field.

A soft sob stopped him in his tracks. Frowning, Harry moved toward the cause of the sound. A flame of red hair met his eyes, and the form of a tiny little girl, no older than Arnea. His frown deepened when he saw the tears streaming down her creamy cheeks. Moving forward, he knelt down and brushed his finger gently under her eye, wiping the tears away. With a small gasp, she looked up and teary amber eyes met warm emerald. Neither child spoke for a moment, then:

"Who are you?" She whimpered. Harry broke into a smile.

"I am Delian. Who are you?" He used his given name, as he had been taught to do in such situations.

"Ginny Weasley." She sniffed, rubbing her eyes with her fist. Harry carefully took her hand away and used his own silk sleeve to finish the job.

"Don't cry. Why are you sad?"

"My brothers won't let me play with them." She choked out. Harry smiled brightly.

"Then play with me. Come!" He crowed, reaching down and helping her stand. She smiled back and hesitantly followed him.

"You have funny ears." She commented finally. Harry laughed.

"I like my ears. They're fairy ears." He explained. Her eyes widened as he led to into the forest. Perhaps this was because only a few moments ago, it had only been a small grove of trees, and was now a vast and shady woodland.

"We play here. It's nice. Look." Harry pointed up in a tree, where a group of ravens sat watching them. Ginny stared for a moment then giggled.

"They're funny."

The rest of the afternoon, the two children played happily, unmindful of the fact that their parents might become worried. Harry learned about Ginny's six brothers, and then he told her about his two sisters and the baby that was on the way. Ginny listened in delight as he told her about Arnea, who was her own age, and Harry laughed at Ginny's descriptions of Ron, her brother that was his age.

Neither of them noticed when a figure came up behind Harry, until it grasped his shoulder. Harry yelped and Ginny screamed as a soft laugh rang out behind them.

"Uncle Severus!" Harry choked out, his eyes wide. Severus smiled down at him and then at the girl cowering behind her new friend.

"So, Delian, how did you find a Weasley?" He asked calmly. Harry broke into a smile.

"She was sad. So we came here to play."

"Her parents are probably worried. We should take her home." His uncle pointed out. Both children pouted, but obediently followed Severus from the forest and back toward the house.

"You will come again, right?" Ginny pleaded. Harry glanced at Severus, then nodded.

"I promise." He took her hand and together they walked up the path to the house. Severus knocked, and then quickly moved to take Harry's other hand.

"Bye, Ginny." Harry whispered as his uncle led him away into the darkness that surrounded the house. She watched them go, and then turned as the door swung open.

"GINNY! Mum, she's home! Ginny's here!" The oldest son, Bill, shouted as he smothered his sister in a hug.

"Ginny! Do you know how worried I've been? Where were you?" Molly Weasley cried, rushing forward and crushing her daughter into a hug.

"With Delian, mummy. We played. He promised to play again." Ginny explained sweetly. Molly looked at her in disbelief then looked up at Bill, who shrugged. By now, the rest of the boys had come tumbling out of the house and were pulling their sister into relieved embraces. For a while, everything but the fact that Ginny was home safe was forgotten. Molly herded her children into the kitchen and then shut the door behind them.

With that, Ginny Weasley returned to her own world, secure in the knowledge that she would see her friend again someday soon.

And she did. After learning of their son's friendship with the mortal girl, they agreed that it would benefit both children if they were to continue their companionship. So Harry happily continued to meet with her near the edge of the forest whenever he could.

The Weasleys soon realized that they couldn't keep their daughter from sneaking off to meet this phantom friend, so they reluctantly agreed to the situation.

Guilt soon filled Harry, however, at having to leave Arnea behind while he went off to play. So he began to bring her as well. Ginny was thrilled to have another person to play with, moreover a girl. She and Arnea became even closer when a common bond like Harry was added.

Through this friendship, all three children came to learn more and more about each others worlds. Harry and Arnea learned of the Wizarding world from the point of view of a five year-old, and Ginny learned more about the Four Realms. Granted, Harry and Arnea were sworn into secrecy over their rank in the realms, but this missing piece of information did not bother Ginny in the least.

"So we're there now?" Ginny asked one day, as they sat under a tall fir tree.

"Sort of. We are on the edge of it." Harry explained.

"And those birds are the guards?" She pointed up at the trees that held a flock of ravens.

"Yes. Ravens guard the Realms." Arnea answered, twisting Ginny's hair into a messy braid.

"Like the goblins at Gringotts!"

"Gringotts?"

"The bank." Ginny clarified. Harry and Arnea looked at each other.

"Bank?"

"A money-place." Ginny sighed. They sat in silence for a while.

"My brothers are going to school soon. Percy is going, too." She murmured, looking at the sky.

"You will miss them." Harry said calmly. Ginny nodded.

"Now I only have Fred, George and Ron." She mumbled. Arnea hugged her comfortingly and Harry smiled wistfully.

"Things change. That's what daddy says." He stated.

"Yes." Arnea agreed, and the subject was dropped.


	3. CH2: To Map the Future

**_Chapter 2: To Map the Future_**

* * *

"Ginny! Ginny!"

A slim ten year-old peered out over the top of the half-door and smiled, her shoulder-length red hair moving in the breeze.

"Delian!" She gracefully raised her hand in a greeting and opened the door, running out to meet her friend.

At eleven, Harry had grown into a handsome boy, with blue-streaked hair and bright gold-flecked green eyes. He was tall for his age, and his skin shone a healthy pale color, courtesy of his veela blood.

"Ron went to Hogwarts this morning." Ginny told him as she drew even with him. He grinned.

"I start tomorrow at Beuxbatons. Mum wants me to learn French there." He laughed. Ginny giggled.

"Veela school." She joked. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, how is Ron?"

"His usual prat self. He asked me this morning if I was done playing house with my 'invisible friend'. He seems to think you aren't real, and that I'm above playing that game." Her voice rang with amusement and Harry smirked.

"Never! You are never too old to believe in fantasy." He cheered. She smiled.

"That's true. I'll miss you, you know." She changed the subject. Harry became serious.

"I'll miss you. But I will write, I promise. And Arnea will still visit."

"I know. It won't be the same, though." She sighed. He nodded and slipped a comforting arm around her waist.

"You were my first friend." She whispered.

"So you say. And we will see each other again, you can count on that."

"Write me the minute you get there."

"I will." He murmured.

"Ginny! I'm home! Ginny?"

"Oh, no. I've got to go." She moaned regretfully. Harry smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Goodbye, Ginny. I'll miss you." He breathed.

Then he was gone, and Ginny was left staring after him.

* * *

_September 2, 1998_

_Dear Ginny:_

_Hello from Beuxbatons! My trip went well, and I'm settling in alright. I've even met another veela, a third-year girl named Fleur Delacour. She is really curious about my mixed blood, though I can't understand why._

_Don't feel lonely, Ginny. I know that you are and I want you to know that my thoughts, and the thoughts of your brothers are with you constantly (haha! My dad told me a version of this when I went away this morning)._

_Anyway, I miss you and I hope that you are well._

_I have to go!_

_Your best friend,_

_Delian_

* * *

_October 6, 1998_

_Dear Delian:_

_Sorry I haven't written for so long. Mum's been keeping my busy and Arnea visits almost every day, so I haven't had much time._

_The boys are fine, although Ron seems to have gained a dislike for a boy named Draco Malfoy that goes to school with him. He also hates Professor Snape, though I can't imagine why. Every time I've met uncle Severus, he's been perfectly friendly._

_Don't tell me not to be lonely. It won't help. But thank you for trying. Arnea is helping, so don't worry!_

_I miss you, Delian, and I hope you write back soon!_

_Love your friend,_

_Ginny_

* * *

_September 19, 2000_

_Ginny:_

_It was great to see you again! I'm just sorry your family had to go off to Egypt for so long. I envy you. Imagine seeing those great pyramids up close and personal! I would have loved that! I hope that your visit with Bill went well, and your brothers didn't drive you out of your mind too much._

_So, Ron's friend Jayden Potter killed a basilisk last year? The poor beast. Just because it once belonged to Salazar Slytherin doesn't mean that it was all bad...granted, it did stun those students...so I suppose that it was just as well. What I want to know is, what on earth possessed you to write in that diary? I was right here, ready to listen to you! Why use valuable ink to write to some evil thing?_

_I'm just kidding, by the way. I can understand that there are things you can't tell even me, and I respect that. I was a bit upset after I learned of the danger you had been in, but you are safe now, and it doesn't matter._

_Anyway, my life seems to be dull compared to yours. When I'm not in school, I'm...well, learning more about my place in the Realms and where I fit into the scheme of things. Arnea has taken to learning archery alongside some of the younger warriors-in-training, and my second youngest sister, Hestia, is becoming the 'songbird of our family' as dad says, because she sings and dances all day long (it gets annoying). As for the baby, Camenae, she is almost walking and you can't take your eyes off her for a minute because if you do, she'll disappear (trust me, I know)._

_Well, that's my life. I hope that you are doing well, and I hope that you write back soon!_

_Your friend forever,_

_Delian_

* * *

_September 26, 2000_

_Delian:_

_You know, my schoolmates are going to start getting suspicious if your raven friends ever deliver one of your letters while they are in our dorm. I mean, it was ingenious to have them wait in my room, but if any of my room-mates were to spot them? It would be chaos!_

_I'm sorry for not writing you, but what I was writing in that journal was a bit personal. Nothing you need to know about. And Jayden saved me, so it's of no matter. Granted, he expected me to drool over him in thanks afterwards, but I don't stoop that low!_

_I just don't get it. Everyone, even Ron, seem bent on pushing me towards Jayden. I mean, he's nice and all, but he's not really my type. I don't go for big-headed people with an ego too big to fit through the doorway. Who needs the "Boy who Lived"? I just need some anti-headache potion!_

_I'm glad to hear about your family. Has Ceres found her mate, yet? I know that you thought she was close when we talked last. Arnea seems like the type who would want to learn archery. It must be fun for her, but don't ask me to try! I'd probably shoot someone's eye out! Camenae is walking? That's wonderful! As for Hestia, just make sure she doesn't bump into anything sharp. That would be painful!_

_My brothers are all well. Bill and Charlie are out doing their jobs, Percy is being a dunderhead, Fred and George are up to their regular troublemaking, and Ron is reveling in being the best friend of the "Boy who Lived" (go figure)._

_Well, I've got to go. WBS!_

_Ginny_

* * *

_September 3, 2002_

_Ginny:_

_I must admit. I'm still in shock. I can't believe that Voldemort is back. After the big news about the Tri-Wizard tournament, I'm sure it comes as quite a shock to most people. But to think that a student died...that's just sad._

_From what I hear, Voldemort used Jayden Potter's blood to return to life. But my dad tells me that some spies have discovered that he is very weak. Apparently, the blood didn't work the way it was supposed to, and although he got his body back, he is nearly immobile without help._

_I am just glad that you are alright. Fleur came to school and told me what had happened before she left for England. She also told me that she's working as a curse-breaker for Gringotts to work on her English. To tell you the truth, I think this is because she met your brother, Bill. It seems she's taken a liking to him, because he is all she ever talks about now! Beware, Ginny. You might soon have a veela in the family! Hehehehehe!_

_Anyway, I just wanted to write and let you know that I am here if you want to talk. I'll always be here for you, Ginny._

_Love, your friend,_

_Delian_

* * *

_January 11, 2003_

_Dear Delian:_

_It was really hard to get over the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but you have helped me immensely. Many people at school are still in disbelief, but the truth is slowly hitting them. It's sad to watch, really._

_As I told you, Jayden and Ron's friend, Hermione, came over at the end of the summer. She's a really great girl, and extremely smart. Sometimes she annoys me, but we get along alright most of the time. She seemed really curious when she came across a book in my room, the one that you sent me for Christmas last year. She wanted to know why I was so interested in Veela and their habits, but I didn't dare tell her the truth, so I told her some story about it being a summer assignment and she believed me. I'm just glad she didn't find all the books on fairies and elves that I have stashed around my room! I would have never heard the end of it!_

_After only a half year of school (at least this school year), I realize that there is so much I don't know. And that doesn't only apply to lessons. It's life, too. Like, today for example. I caught my brother and Jayden teasing another boy in their year, Neville Longbottom. He isn't really good at anything, but he does try, and I feel sorry for him because he has no friends. What I learned was, a little friendliness goes a long way. I just smiled at him in the hallway, he smiled back really shyly, and according to my brother's complaining at dinner, Neville didn't stop smiling for the rest of the day. That made me feel really happy, somehow._

_I guess I'm just ignorant, but I had no idea that one little thing could have such an effect on someone. It makes me feel good, but at the same time, I'm angry with myself because I've never pushed myself to be kind to him before. Maybe I need to study myself more, before going on with my everyday life._

_Oh well! Anyway, I've got to go! WBS!_

_Ginny_

* * *

_September 4, 2004_

_Dear Ginny:_

_I am sorry that we did not manage to see each other this summer. My duties were extensive, and I hardly got a moment of quiet the entire summer. When I did, it was spent with my family. Dammit, I've missed them, and I've missed you too. Our letters have become few and far between, which makes me feel guilty because it's mostly my fault. Please forgive me!_

_It seems strange to me, that we have grown so fast in such a short time. It seems like only yesterday we were saying 'goodbye' for the first time, and now here I am going into my seventh year, and you into your sixth. Each of us has gone down our own paths, but they still seem to intersect, no matter where we go or what we do. Life is strange that way._

_But enough of my mindless rambling. Tell me. How is your family? Are Bill and Fleur still seeing each other? Has Fred and George's joke shop become a success? Has Ron achieved inner peace (this is a joke, by the way). What about you? How is my dear old friend, Ginny?_

_Everyone here is well. Ceres has married her mate, Torren, and they have a child on the way (I will be an uncle!). Arnea is one of our best female warriors, and has come into her inheritance, meaning she should soon find her mate. Hestia is looking forward to her first year of school, and Camenae has become the resident "flower of our family", as my father would say. She is sweet, patient, loving, affectionate...everything a dream sister would be. The only problem is that she is a bit clingy and sticks to my side like glue when I am at home. I love her to death, but sometimes she is a bit much._

_Well, I had best go. I have a busy day tomorrow, and I must rise with the morning lark. Write back quickly!_

_Love,_

_Delian_

* * *

_September 10, 2004_

_Dear Delian:_

_There is nothing to forgive. I can understand about your busy summer. Mine was just as busy. I had to help prepare for Bill and Fleur's wedding (yes, they got married), and then I had to pack up and visit Charlie in Romania. It turns out he too, has a girlfriend he is planning on marrying. Her name is Tonks (or at least, her last name is. She won't let us call her by her given name), and she is a funny person. You'd like her, I'm sure._

_Then there were the meetings I had to go to with my family. Everyone is up- at-arms and ready for anything...although with Voldemort, you can hardly be completely ready. I am sorry that they have been working you into the ground. It seems stressful, if you ask me. I just hope you have gotten a lot of rest over the summer. You'll need it for school this year._

_My family is as well as can be. Percy is still alienated from the family, Fred and George are now multi-million-gallionairs. They have been really helpful with the war expenses and have even gone so far as to help us fix the Burrow up a bit. Ron has begun to date Hermione, and Jayden is still after me to date him. He just doesn't know when to give up!_

_I have to admit something. I almost got caught with your last letter. I was reading it on my way down to breakfast, and I forgot to hide it in my robes. When I sat down, Ron began to ask me who it was from, and when I didn't tell him, he accused me of hiding a 'romantic relationship' from him. I nearly slapped him when he and Jayden started laughing. Obviously they think the idea of me with anyone besides Jayden is absolutely ridiculous. I hate to burst their bubbles, but I have no intention of becoming the future Mrs. Potter, thank you very much. So what if all Potters marry red-heads? He can just go and marry that nice Susan Bones. She's a red-head too._

_Anyway, sorry for boring you with my mindless complaining. I hope that you are well and you will write soon, because I am already anticipating your next letter. Don't let me down!_

_Love,_

_Ginny_

* * *

Harry smiled as he read this letter, and then deeply inhaled the sweet scent that surrounded it. His day had been filled with meeting his new Headmaster and preparing a set -schedule for his days of waiting until his schoolmates caught up with him.

Earlier in the summer, his father had come to him announcing that it was no longer safe for him to attend Beauxbatons. Voldemort had risen in power, though he still remained as weak as a baby. Most of his strength came from the power-hungry wizards and witches who dared to take the dark mark and serve him. Zephyr did not feel as though it was safe for them to be going to a school with so few protections. Hestia had fallen into hysterics when she learned that she might not be able to attend school, causing quite a ruckus in the process. Therefore, their Uncle Severus had proposed a new idea.

He would transfer them to Hogwarts, and arrange for them to stay (hidden away, of course), until they were ready to join the rest of the school. Hestia would be attending regular classes with the house she was placed in, much to her relief. Because both Harry and Arnea were quite a bit above their classes, they would have to wait until the other students caught up for them to join them. Not that it mattered. Arnea was looking forward to the new experiences, and Harry was looking forward to...

Seeing Ginny.

Harry, Arnea, and Hestia had arrived earlier that day, and met the Headmaster and a few of the Professors. Some Harry and Arnea remembered from when they were young, but some were completely new to them.

The group had finally reached their rooms late that night, after having a large supper in the kitchens. Apparently, Dobby had been freed of the Malfoys since their last meeting, because he had been their main server, and had bowed almost the entire time they were there. Harry found this quite annoying, but he kept his mouth shut.

And now he was finally able to relax, and read the letter that he had found waiting for him on his bed-side table. Reading her words made Harry laugh, but also made him think back to the year before, when receiving her letters had been almost excruciating torture. Why?

Because that was the year Harry turned sixteen and gained his full fairy and veela inheritances...

...and realized that Ginny Weasley was his mate.

He had finally become aware of their bond when he received her yearly 'Happy Birthday' letter the day he gained his inheritance. Her scent on the letter had driven him into a frenzy, and Arnea had been forced to read it out loud to him, while she held him to calm him. He could not bear to touch it because of his need for her. His need to be near Ginny was almost ten times that a normal fairy or veela would experience, mainly because he was part of both. Luckily, Arnea had been very understanding and had comforted him whenever he received a letter from his mate after that day.

It had been hard for him to hide his new feelings for her when he sent his letters to her, but he had managed to do it quite well. Ginny was his best friend and had been since childhood. He knew her well enough to know not to spring such big news on her suddenly. Instead, he would have to lure her into the idea, using subtle hints and gentle persuasion through his letters.

And being Harry, he was quite good at both of those tasks.

So here he was, in his seventh year, only four floors away from his mate. He had decided not to tell her of his presence here until the right time. Instead, he would make her think he was still at Beuxbatons. It wouldn't be hard to do. Hestia, who was openly going to Hogwarts and was a normal student, had agreed not to reveal his secret, the same for Arnea, though she would hardly have the chance.

Therefore, all Harry could do was lay here, for now. The future would reveal itself in time, and he was sure that when that time came, Ginny would be by his side to watch it with him.

But until then, he would write to her and treasure every letter she sent back to him.


	4. CH3: To Observe the Oblivious

**_Chapter Three: To Observe the Oblivious_**

* * *

Harry soon began to see his hidden life at Hogwarts as a game. He could quietly observe the students without them being aware of his presence, which made it easier for him to see their true natures. He moved in shadows and watched in silence. He would observe them quietly while hiding in the small nooks and crannies of the school, making sure to draw no attention to himself. He noticed that several things Ginny had told him about her school were very true.

Such as the majority of the Ravenclaws having quiet, studious demeanors, while the Hufflepuffs were loyal and kind. The most of the Gryffindors had brave and outgoing tendencies, and from what Harry could see, the Slytherins were just as mean-looking and cruel as Ginny had said.

But Harry knew that it was a mistake to judge a book by its cover. So he began to look deeper into certain students that had caught his eye. There was a rather strange Ravenclaw who always looked as though she was surprised and eager to discover new and wonderful things. There was a red- haired Hufflepuff girl who seemed pretty handy when it came to healing. There were several Gryffindors who seemed a bit arrogant and full of themselves. And there were a few Slytherins who hung back from the main group, as if unsure where they fit into the scheme of things.

Unlike the majority of their house-mates, who tended to avoid mingling with other houses, they seemed more comfortable about talking to people outside of their houses. This made Harry wonder if, perhaps, they shared a common interest. Looking even deeper into their behaviors, he realized that they did.

Their hatred of Voldemort was what locked these students into a bond that Harry suspected went beyond simple respect for one another.

Deciding to look deeper into this later, he turned his attention back to the whole picture, including the other students and even some teachers. Two teachers especially.

James and Lily Potter.

James Potter taught Defense Against the Dark Arts, while his wife taught Muggle Studies. They seemed to be very good teachers and well loved by the students, but Harry could not gain either a hatred nor a liking for them, no matter how hard he tried. Severus had often told him of the conditions he had been raised in as an infant, and Harry saw no reason to try to rationalize the past behavior of the people who had created him. The fact would always remain that they had favored one child, neglected another, and didn't seem the least bit regretful, save for the few times one of their faces would slip and reveal the lurking pain that still filled their souls at having lost a child.

They didn't interest him terribly, but there was one person from his past life that did. In the few dreams that Harry still had about his infancy days (when he was younger they had come frequently and had been frightening), more often than not he would see a man with wavy coal-black hair and twinkling black eyes. This man was a comforting aspect in the dreams, and the dreams often depicted him leaning over a crib, gently tickling a baby that could only be himself. The man seemed quite attached to him, and it made Harry wonder who this man was, and why he had treated him so well when his family had not.

Harry often found himself searching the halls for the presence of the man from his dreams. Sometimes he would even catch traces of it, but it always disappeared before he could pinpoint it's location. He would then berate himself for his foolishness and go back to studying the students, his thoughts on the man forgotten.

* * *

_September 27, 2004_

_Dear Delian:_

_Lately, I have been having a strange, reoccurring dream. I'd like to share it with you._

_In the dream, there is a little boy running down a long hallway. I can't see what he looks like, I only know that it is a boy and he is young. The boy eventually stops at a door and I come up behind him, watching as he pushes it open. A flash of light blinds me, and when I open my eyes, I find myself looking out into a huge indoor garden. It is a gorgeous garden, filled with trees and vines and flowers. Paneled glass walls and a glass ceiling are the only things keeping it from the outside. A stream trickles through the garden as well, and I can hear birds singing._

_I don't understand why I can see this so clearly, and not the boy, but I can. Then the boy bends down and picks a flower. I hear him laugh, and then hear him speak._

_"Wait patiently, my love. I will soon come to you." He says. Then I wake up. It never gets any further than that, and it's driving me crazy. For one thing, he is just a little boy, but he says that to me. For another, I feel like I know him, somehow, but for the life of me, I can't place him. Plus I have never seen his face, so that stops me, too._

_What do you think? Any comments?_

_I miss you! Please respond soon!_

_Love,_

_Ginny_

* * *

_October 2, 2004_

_Dear Ginny,_

_Here is my theory, Ginny. You can believe it, or laugh at it, but I think it might help you._

_I think that the boy is someone you have met before, or perhaps even someone you know quite well. His age may represent the time that you met him, or something else significant. The words he spoke may be telling you of your own feelings for this person, or their feelings for you. And the garden may represent the growing love you hold for him or that he holds for you._

_Don't shun this idea, Ginny. It could be that you are in love with someone, but you refuse to see it or are repressing it for reasons unknown to me. The only thing I know is, this is no ordinary dream, nor is it something to take lightly. Look deep within yourself and I'm sure that you will find the meaning of the dream._

_I hope this has helped you, and I hope that you are well. Please respond soon._

_Love,_

_Delian_

* * *

Poor Ginny Weasley.

When she received this letter, she collapsed down on to her bed with wide eyes, and stared at the letter in shock. She had wished for an answer, but not one that nearly revealed her entire heart like this, slowly peeling away the layers that she had formed so carefully around her heart, to keep him from suspecting anything.

When she had written her letter asking him for answers, it had been early in the morning and she had woken from the dream only moments before. Desperate for some answers, she had dared to write to him to tell him of it and ask him for help. And he had responded with an answer she was not sure she was ready to accept.

Falling back onto her bed, she stared up at the red fabric above and sighed. Closing her eyes, she thought about how she had come to this. They had known each other for so long, almost to the point where they could anticipate each other's thoughts. But this was something she had not foreseen. That he could pull her apart so well, and reveal just what it was she was feeling...was overwhelming and frightening.

She did care for someone...and her feelings for him grew by the day. But she had hidden it and tried to convince herself that it was just a crush...that it would fade. But it hadn't. Every day it grew stronger and tore at another piece of her heart.

And he knew. Perhaps not everything, but he knew what she was feeling. She should have realized it. He was part fairy, after all, and from the books she had read, fairies were quite in tune to the emotions of those around them. He could have easily translated her words into emotions. But did he really know everything? Could he possibly know...

...that he was the cause of it all?

* * *

Harry lay in bed, his bad temper curling around him like a cloud. Annoyance and pain seared at his heart, and his eyes flashed with so many emotions that it was impossible to tell one from the other.

In short, Harry was steamed.

Ginny's letter had made reality hit him, hard. Just because she was his mate, didn't mean that she would feel the same for him that he did for her. She was a witch, and not ruled by the firm bond that held him so tightly to her. Since she didn't have the same blood-roots that he did, she could not possibly feel the bond between them as easily as he did. In fact, it would be surprising if she did at all.

It was rare for a fairy to have a wizard or witch as a mate, and even rarer for a veela. Therefore, it had come as no surprise to Harry when his parents had been stunned by his chosen mate. But this new development would make things even more difficult to overcome.

Not only was she a witch, but she was also in love with someone else!

Harry growled and turned onto his side, wrapping the green-satin sheets and eiderdown blanket tightly around himself. Usually their comforting woodsy scent calmed him, but not this time. Fury at the thought of Ginny in someone else's arms caused him even more agitation, and he finally could take it no more.

With a snarl, he rose from his bed and proceeded to stomp outside to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Once there, he fell back onto the lush grass and took deep breaths of the cool night air, working to calm his nerves. With closed eyes, he listened to the calming night sounds. His mind whirled with thoughts of Ginny that refused to leave him be. Sheer desperation filled him with a new reason for being here, and hardened his resolve to win her heart.

After half an hour of this, a sudden rustle jostled him out of his pensive mood. His eyes flew open, and centered on a large, dark figure emerging from the forest. A familiar presence overwhelmed him, and he realized that his suspicions were confirmed.

The man from his dream was real, and he was here at this very moment.

Except this wasn't a man. It was a large dog that stared back at him furtively, ready to run if need be. Harry immediately knew that this was no ordinary dog. It was an Animagus. And the man that he had been searching for resided within its body. It seemed as if the dog recognized him as well, because he sniffed the air, stiffened, and then let out a whimper. Harry smirked lightly.

"Your false form doesn't fool me, wizard. You might as well change back." He murmured casually, closing his eyes and crossing his arms beneath his head. There was a pause, and then Harry felt a shift in the air nearby. The man had changed into his normal form.

"How did you know?" The voice was harsh and rough, quite unlike it had been in his dreams. Harry opened one eye and stared at him calmly, though his heart was pounding. It was the man! The face was the same...and the deep black eyes.

"Your presence was not that of a dog. It was of a human." Harry answered. The man's face relaxed the smallest amount.

"Who are you?" He demanded. This time, Harry opened both eyes and then stood up. Seeing as he was an inch or so taller than the man, gave him a slight edge to the conversation.

"I am Delian Harold, Seventh-year Gryffindor. Who are you?" Harry returned. It was the first time he had actually acknowledged the fact that he was now a part of Hogwarts School, even to himself. The man seemed to relax even more, but his eyes were still suspicious.

"Sirius Black, former-Gryffindor and Marauder." He answered. Harry grinned.

"And obviously that means you were a rule-breaker. There are no legal dog- animagus' on record, therefore you must be illegal."

"You're too smart for your own good, boy." Sirius muttered, causing Harry to chuckle a bit, then grow serious.

"I need to be." He retorted. Sirius snorted and then turned away, eyeing him out of the corner of his eye.

"He would have been your age." He finally said, more to himself than Harry. But Harry automatically knew what he meant.

"Yes, he would be."

"You look like him."

"So people say." Harry mumbled, remembering what Severus had said so many times. His human form looked similar, though not identical to, how he would have if he had never gained his fairy and veela blood.

"You don't know who I'm talking about, boy." Sirius growled, facing him again. There was a pain in the man's face that Harry couldn't ignore.

"Harry Potter."

"How did you know that?" Sirius asked, startled. Harry allowed himself to smile a bit.

"It is written all over your face. You cared about him, didn't you?"

"He was my godson. Of course I did. He was the only son I ever knew." Sirius admitted, looking away again. Harry frowned, feeling aggravation filling his chest.

"Then why did you allow them to neglect him?" He asked softly, his eyes on the forest trees. He didn't see Sirius's head turn sharply at this.

"How...how did you know that? And what could I do? James and Lily were his parents, and I was their best friend. Who am I to tell them how to raise and treat their kids?" He snapped. Harry glared, still not looking at him.

"Obviously someone who doesn't care enough. A real friend would have pointed out their faults. And if they didn't listen, a real friend would get help, one way or another."

"Are you suggesting that I should have called the authorities on them?" Sirius asked, appalled.

"In situations such as that, it would have been the right thing to do. If you cared so much about the boy, it would have hurt you to see him in that condition. If you had truly loved him, you would have done something about it." Harry's voice was sharp as he turned to stare into the older man's eyes. Sirius' shoulders slumped, and he gazed guiltily at the ground.

"I was young. I didn't know what to do...and why do you care anyway? Harry's long gone." He spat, his pain clear in his voice. Harry felt slight remorse fill him for bringing up such a painful subject. But to suddenly learn that he had had a godfather, who had done nothing but watch as he was mistreated by his former parents...that was hard to forgive.

"And how do you know so much about him?" Sirius added, looking up with a sudden realization. Harry let out a breath he had been holding and looked at the man.

"If I were to tell you that Harry was alive and well, would you be able to accept that and not ask further questions?" His voice was low, but the stunned Sirius heard it.

"Wh...what? Harry Potter is alive? Do you know him?" He asked frantically, a look of desperation creeping onto his face. Harry held up a hand.

"I asked you a question." He watched as Sirius thought a moment, then with a pleading look in his eyes, he nodded.

"Harry is alive and well." Harry said calmly, turning away and walking back toward the school.

"Do you...do you think he could ever forgive me?" Came Sirius' broken voice. Harry dared not turn around.

"He already has."

With this, Harry disappeared into the darkness, his worries over Ginny forgotten and his thoughts replaced by a man whose guilt had long eaten away at him, who was now finally able to heal.

* * *

Harry's release from his thoughts only lasted through the night. By the next morning, his mind was whirling with confusion again, and his body was struggling with the urge to go find whoever it was that Ginny liked and strangle them to death. He had found her letter on his bedside table, where he had put it down last night, and immediately read it again.

Sure, he had sent her a response...what else could he do? He could deny her nothing, no matter how much pain it took him to obtain it. And it had taken a lot for him to write that letter.

His mind entirely on her, he finally managed to make it to the greenhouses where Professor Sprout had set up an area where he could complete his lessons in peace. She had also given him free reign of the greenhouse to do whatever he wished in his free time. After re-potting the six mandrakes that she had set out for him, he quickly took a lavender plant that he had potted a few days before from the shelf it was on, and checked its water supply. He smiled as he ran his fingers over the purple flowers of the plant.

This was the one plant that could send him into both fierce pleasure and (just recently) excruciating pain. It had been the first type of flower that Harry had given Ginny, when he was only seven years old. He had picked it and then taken it apart with extreme care, placing the tiny individual purple flowers into her hair as he did so. She had giggled with delight when he had magicked up a mirror and shown her the reflection.

Ever since then, he had always presented her with a bunch of lavender, at least once during their short times together. It was almost a sacred ritual between the two, and remembering it now was both sweet and sour to him.

A soft noise jolted him out of his thoughts and Harry looked up as someone came through the doorway of the greenhouse. A boy had just entered, about his age with mousy hair and a nervous face. The boy shot him a startled look as he caught sight of him.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt..." He trailed off, uncomfortable and looking quite miserable, as if he were waiting for Harry to yell at him. Harry immediately recognized this as Neville Longbottom, a boy Ginny had described in one of her letters. Apparently the boy was viciously teased by many in the school and had few friends. But Harry also knew that he was the third worthy candidate for Voldemort's previous downfall, and that made him worthy in his eyes.

"That's alright. Come on in. I don't mind the company." Harry said in a soothing voice he knew would calm the boy's nerves. It worked. He shot Harry a weak smile and set down the plant he was holding.

"Thanks. I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Delian Harold. I am new here. Is that yours?" He asked, nodding towards the plant.

"Yes. It's sick and I was hoping Professor Sprout might be able to help." Neville sighed. Harry smiled.

"Perhaps I can help. I know a few things about healing plants." He moved closer, putting his hands out over the plant. Closing his eyes, he focused his power on it.

"Fungus on the roots. Some powdered Beadstem will fix that." Harry stated, opening his eyes. Neville stared at him, openmouthed.

"How did you do that?" He gasped. Harry grinned.

"Easily. You can to it as well. Just focus your power on finding the hurt...or in this case the burn the plant is feeling. That tells you where it is sick and what is doing it. The plant will let you know. It likes you. They all do." Harry motioned at the other plants around the greenhouse, ignoring Neville's bright blush.

"They do?"

"Yes. They trust you. You are their friend."

Neville seemed to think this over for a while, running his hands affectionately over the pot of the plant.

"How do you know that?"

"They tell me...in a way. It is the way they react to your attention. Unlike some people, they do not die in your care. They live for you, because you want them to."

"Oh...so you're new here, huh?" A red-faced Neville asked, effectively changing the subject. Harry smiled.

"Yes. I attended Beauxbatons up until the start of this school year. My sisters and I transferred here."

"Why aren't you in any classes?"

"I'm a little ahead of my class, so I have to wait to go to lessons." Harry answered, going back to potting the lavender. He motioned to another pot and then to a strange looking bush nearby.

"Professor Sprout said she'd like that re-potted. Would you like to help?"

He didn't have to look up to see Neville's delighted smile. The boy did as he was asked, and together they worked in silence for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Every day after that, Harry and Neville met in the greenhouse to work with the plants. During this time, Harry discovered that Neville have been raised by his grandmother and that his family had originally thought him to be a squib. Harry, in turn, told him about his family and Neville's eyes lit up when he mentioned Hestia.

"Oh! She's that new Ravenclaw." He commented, glad that he knew someone that Harry did. They talked about the little things, and the more personal. Neville, though he never said it, was happy to finally had someone to understand and listen to him...even consider him a friend.

Another development was Harry's reintroduction to Draco Malfoy. Being a Slytherin and Severus's favorite student by far did not raise or lessen Harry's opinion of the boy. He was determined not to make any judgments until he met him again. And he soon got his chance.

A few weeks after his first meeting with Neville, Harry found himself down in the dungeons, helping Severus with a difficult potion that took two people to stir it at times. There was a light atmosphere in the room, due to Harry's entertaining story about Camenae's past attempt to keep a Cornish Pixie in her room. The laughter was interrupted, however, when the heavy dungeon door swung open and a blonde figure came into the room.

"Professor, do you have a minute?" The young man asked, his grey-blue eyes scanning the room.

"Come in, Mr. Malfoy. Anything you have to say will not leave this room." Severus assured, standing up. Draco's eyes flickered over Harry, and Harry stared at the boy he had known so long ago. The sleek blonde hair was the same, as were his eyes and pale skin. But at that moment, Draco had lost his cold demeanor and a look of almost-panic had replaced it. His eyes stayed on Harry, untrusting.

"Oh, Draco, you remember my nephew, Delian, do you not?" Severus asked offhandedly, as he turned to tend the potion. Draco's eyes widened slightly, and Harry smiled.

"It is nice to see you again, Draco." He said calmly, standing up and extending his hand. Draco eyed it, then took it and shook it gingerly.

"You as well. It has been a long time."

"Indeed. That aside, there was something you wished to tell my uncle?"

"Yes. Professor, it's started. He is calling for new recruits and father said I must get the mark after Christmas." Draco said. A vile of sheep's blood slipped from Severus's hand and shattered on the floor. Harry's gaze became stony and his hand clenched into a fist.

"He is trying to take over the Wizarding world..." Draco sighed.

"Voldemort is a monster, and nothing more than a bad smell in this world. He is hardly strong enough to life, thanks to Jayden Potter's blood, and his madness is the only thing that surpasses his greed for power." Harry said softly, though his eyes were flaring dangerously.

"Calm down, Delian. Yes, the man is evil. We are all quite aware of that.' Severus sighed. Harry smiled guiltily, but said nothing.

"Don't worry, Draco. We will think of something." Severus assured him. Draco shot him a weak smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

Two hours later, Harry and Draco emerged from the room, talking amiably.

"Mother divorced father just last year, and there are still some arguments over who gets me. Father's won for a while, but as soon as school is out, I'm planning on going with mum." Draco stated firmly. Harry nodded.

"That must be tough."

"Not really. I'm just glad she finally got away from the bastard. She got a pretty hefty fortune out of it, too, so she'll be comfortable."

"And now your father is trying to take advantage of her absence." Harry filled in the rest. Draco only nodded to this.

"Where is your mother staying? Does she have somewhere safe to stay?" At Harry's question, Draco snorted.

"She is safe from father, yes. Severus is allowing her to stay in his guest- house."

Harry looked up as he said this, startled. The 'guest-house' was Severus's code word for the Four Realms! He used it so no one would suspect his relationship with the Realm's people. A slow smile came to Harry's lips as he realized just what his uncle had done.

"I wondered why he never took a mate." He murmured, too softly for Draco to hear.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. So have you visited there?"

"No. She usually comes to visit me. She looks relatively healthy, so it is doing her some good as far as I can tell.' Draco commented.

"I'll bet it is." Harry chuckled. Draco eyed him strangely then grinned.

"So you've seen it too?"

"Seen what?" Harry asked, playing dumb.

"The attraction between them. Mum and Severus like each other."

"Great deduction, Captain Obvious." Harry teased. Draco shot him a friendly glare and they walked on in silence.


	5. CH4: To Find is to Keep

**_Chapter Four: To Find is to Keep_**

* * *

_October 20, 2004_

_Dear Ginny,_

_It has been a while since you have written. Are you angry with me? If so, I am sorry. I had no intention of angering you by writing that letter. Please forgive me if I have caused you any undue stress._

_Your friend,_

_Delian_

* * *

_October 27, 2004_

_Dear Delian,_

_I am not angry with you, I never was. I just needed some time to think about what you said. I'm sorry for upsetting you._

_I think that you are right about my dream. I just wish you were here, so you could hug me and tell me that everything will be fine. I miss you, Delian. I really do. It is almost unbearable, especially on days where my life seems to be collapsing around me._

_I wish you were here._

_Ginny_

* * *

_October 31, 2004_

_Ginny,_

_I miss you greatly as well. I hope my gift to you will make things a little more bearable._

_Tonight, a house elf will arrive at the Gryffindor common room at seven o' clock. Follow him and he will take you to your present. Trust him. Uncle Severus tells me he is very reliable and he understands what he is expected to do._

_Delian_

* * *

Ginny's breath caught as she read this. He had gotten her a present! Her heart sped up and her vision swam. She didn't question how the raven managed to get her so quickly, all that mattered was the Delian had understood her need and still cared.

The past weeks have been torture for Ginny. After Delian's letter, the was forced to face the fact that her childhood crush had not diminished, and had, in fact, grown even stronger. Ginny now knew that she had always loved him, perhaps more innocently as a child, but still strongly.

She had grown pale and quiet after this revelation, avoiding her friends and family to the best of her ability. Ron had noticed immediately and panicked, constantly hovering over her like a mother hen when he could. Hermione started clinging to her side like glue, and Jayden had upped his attempts to get her to go out with him. But she had closed herself off to them and ignored their endeavors to draw her out. Ron was becoming desperate, she could tell, but it didn't matter to her, somehow.

Other people had started acting strangely since then, as well. Professor James Potter's best friend, Sirius Black, had become serious and sullen. He rarely visited the school anymore, and when he did, his eyes always searched the Great Hall for something or someone that he never seemed to be able to find.

Severus Snape had taken to watching her when he thought she wasn't aware. His looks would be pensive, as if he were wondering about something, then he would shake himself out of it and proceed to find any excuse to take points from Gryffindor.

But now, things were looking up. Delian seemed to know just how to make her feel better. Once again, he had risen up in her time of need and soothed her to the point where she new she could live on.

"Ginny? Are you up yet?" Came Hermione's voice. The hangings around her bed opened and the brown haired girl peered in. Her alert brown eyes were laced with worry for her friend, and they did not miss the letter that the younger girl held in her hands.

"As you can see. Is it breakfast already?" Ginny asked a lilt in her voice. Hermione shot her a startled look.

"Yes...Ginny, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Well, I suppose we should go. We don't want to be late to classes." Ginny said, getting off her bed and placing the letter safely in her pocket. Then she continued out of the room, leaving a stunned Hermione behind her.

Ginny waited anxiously in the common room, her hands clenching in anticipation. All day she had found it hard to concentrate on what the professors were teaching. Her mind was filled with curiosity over what Delian had given her to make her feel better. The professors hadn't commented on her absentmindedness, probably because they were so relieved to hear her acting more normal. Even Snape seemed understanding, but he continuously shot her strange looks throughout class.

That night, Hermione had begged her go with them to dinner, but she had refused, telling them she would be down soon. The "Golden Trio" had reluctantly left, though not without pleading a bit more.

A loud "POP" jerked Ginny out of her thoughts and she looked up to see a smiling house elf in front of her.

"I is Dobby, Miss. I is being asked to bring you to your present." He announced, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Ginny smiled at him.

"Thank you," she murmured. The house elf grinned and trotted toward the door, motioning for her to follow. They walked through the empty hallways and down to the dungeons. Nervousness began to filter into her mind as the air grew cooler and they wandered into a part of the dungeons she had never been in before. They stopped at a large set of mahogany doors.

"The present is being here, Miss," Dobby squeaked, disappearing with a "POP" afterwards. Ginny wanted to call after him, to ask how she was going to get back to her rooms, when the double doors in front of her swung open. She moved shakily into the pitch-black room, as if unable to resist the frightening allure of the place. With a soft roar, a fire started on her right and Ginny gasped.

The room was large, but heavily furnished with chairs, couches, tables, and bookshelves. It was decorated in earthy reds, browns and gold's, and had a homely air to it. Ginny stared around in awe, unaware that the doors shut tightly behind her. Her eyes roved the room hungrily, until they fell upon a small piece of parchment on a nearby table. Moving over to it, she saw that it held only two words. "Turn around". Slowly, she did, and her eyes met a sight that caused her to go weak. A lump rose to her throat and tears stung at her eyes. For there, in front of her, was...

Delian.

His shoulder-length hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his emerald eyes glittered in the dim light. He was in his human form, for reasons beyond her. He was tall, about a foot taller than herself, and had grown quite muscular in his absence. But it was the fact that he was here, right now, standing in front of her, that made her mind whirl. He was her present.

"Delian," she breathed. A smile crossed his handsome face.

"Hello, Ginny," he whispered. His voice pulled her from her stupor and with a sob she rushed into his arms. They snaked around her and she found herself enveloped in the comforting warmth emanating from his body. Tears rolled down her cheeks as he gently rocked her back and forth. They stood that way for what seemed like ages, simply enjoying each other's presence.

"How?" She finally managed through her tears. Harry smiled.

"I can't allow my little Ginny to be sad," he murmured. She snuggled closer.

"So you are my present."

"Indeed."

"How long may I keep you?" She asked.

"For as long as you like. Forever, if that is your wish."

"I would say forever, but I'm sure your mate would dislike that," she said softly, reality hitting her like a brick.

"She wouldn't mind if you want forever," he answered, pulling back slightly. Ginny met his eyes in confusion.

"She wouldn't mind?"

"Do you mind?"

"No."

"Then no, she wouldn't. You just told me you wouldn't," he responded cheekily. Ginny stared at him, astonished, not fully grasping what he had just said.

With the speed that rivaled a cheetah's, he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers without another word. Ginny froze, her mind whirling in a flash of color and confusion. His warm, gentle kiss drew sensations from her she didn't even know existed. He started to pull back, but she whimpered and pressed closer, desperate for it to continue. Finally, lack of air became an issue and Harry broke away with a smile. Ginny stood in a daze, her eyes closed.

"You can keep me forever, Ginny," he stated firmly, tightening his grip on her waist. Her eyes flickered open and a smile wavered on her kiss-swollen lips.

Somehow, now that it was out in the open, Ginny didn't feel as surprised as she believed she should. It was a if she had been preparing for this all her life, even when she was barely five. She was his mate. She always had been.

A rush of joy came over her, and she looked up at him, eyes shining.

"Forever. I want you forever," she breathed, burying her head in his chest. He grinned triumphantly.

"Good. No getting rid of me now!" He laughed. Ginny smiled wider.

"I wouldn't want to. Now that I have you, I'm not letting you go."

"I don't want you to. I love you, Ginny," he murmured, burrowing his face in her lavender-scented hair.

"I love you, too," she returned in a muffled voice. Then she looked up at him.

"But how did you get here?" She questioned.

"I've been here since the start of school, but I couldn't tell you because you weren't ready."

"Ready for what?"

"To be my mate. I would have had trouble controlling myself around you, and it would have frightened you," he explained. She thought this over.

"Perhaps. But it would have avoided a lot of pain and confusion," she pointed out. He nodded.

"Yes, it would have," he agreed. They were silent again, until Ginny suddenly giggled.

"You know, we've been standing here for the past twenty minutes."

"If I have my way, we'll do this a lot more often," he informed her, his eyes twinkling.

"Well, let's sit down. I want to catch up," she murmured, pulling out of his arms. Harry groaned, but willingly followed her over to the couch in front of the fire. They snuggled down into it's soft cushions, and Harry wrapped his arms around her again. They talked long into the night, unmindful of time, care, or obligation.

They were together once more, and that was all they needed.

* * *

"I am going to kill someone," Ronald Weasley muttered as he wandered through the hallways beside his studious girlfriend and his best friend. Being made Head Boy for this year had seemed like such a wonderful thing at the start of this year (especially when his girlfriend had kissed him so thoroughly at the news), but now it seemed to be more of a nuisance than anything. And it didn't help things that his sister had gone missing the night before and her whereabouts still had yet to be discovered.

"Ron, calm down! We're almost there," Hermione Granger snapped, her temper rising at his endless whining.

"I wasn't talking about dinner. I am more worried about Ginny," he retorted. Hermoine sighed and Jayden nodded in agreement to Ron's words.

"Ron, I'm sure that Ginny is safe. Dumbledore doesn't seem worried..."

"Well she isn't his sister, is she?" He growled, running a hand through his already-messy hair. Hermione stayed silent as they walked into the noisy Great Hall and moved to their normal seats. Ron threw a glance at his sister's normal seat, but it was unoccupied. With a sigh, he went at his dinner with less vigor than usual, casting occasional glances at the main doors.

Halfway through dinner, Ron looked up for the umpteenth time, and his wish was finally granted. A dreamy-eyed Ginny Weasley walked calmly through the doors and sat obliviously at her seat.

"Where have you been?" Ron hissed, leaning over towards his sister. Ginny turned her distant gaze on him and smiled.

"Nowhere," was her only answer before she went back to playing with her food.

"Nowhere...NOWHERE? Ginny, you were gone all day! And last night!" He gritted his teeth in anger, as she simply shrugged, her eyes still far away.

"It wasn't just today, Ginny. You've been acting strangely since school began. Are you alright?" Hermione asked softly. Ginny seemed to almost come out of her stupor for a minute as she made eye-contact with Hermione and gave a nod, but then she returned to her previous state. With a sigh, her brother and his girlfriend turned away and began to converse in low, worried voices. Jayden, however, continued to watch his 'love' from the corner of his eye.

Near the end of the meal, Hermione nudged Ron and Jayden, then nodded up towards the Head table. A hooded figure was standing next to Snape, listening as the Professor spoke in a low voice. Dumbledore, too, seemed interested in what Snape was saying, and he added his own comment after the Potions Master stopped talking. There was a light, pleasing laugh that followed and the figure nodded. The three continued to converse for a few moments, before the robed person turned and walked away down the middle isle.

To the observers' surprise, the figure stopped just behind a clueless Ginny, paused for a moment, then leaned over and whispered something into her ear. Ginny's eyes widened and she gave a soft squeal before turning and shooting the figure a glare. The pleasing laugh rang out again, and Ginny's bright smile answered it.

"Don't do that again! I nearly jumped out of my skin!" Ginny chided, her smile never wavering. Again the figure laughed, and a graceful hand rose to push back the hood of the robe. Hermione caught her breath.

In front of them stood an ethereal figure that couldn't have been human; he was simply too beautiful. He had hair so black it was almost blue. It was pulled back into a low ponytail that reached to his shoulders. His eyes shone a pure, startling emerald green that seemed to see right through them.

"I am sorry. I just wanted to ask you if you would accompany me on a late- night walk around the grounds. Uncle says the scenery is spectacular in the light of a full moon and I had hoped to share the experience with you," the young man said quietly, his voice rich and warm. Ginny gave an eager nod and stood up, shooting her brother a look.

"Don't wait up for me, tonight. I probably won't return until late," she murmured, before setting off with the strange young man. Ron, Hermione, and Jayden stared after them in shock.

"I don't like this," Ron finally muttered suspiciously. Jayden frowned.

"I agree. I don't like this at all," he hissed, violently piercing a carrot with his fork. Hermione simply stared into space, her eyes registering nothing.


	6. CH5: To Love and To Cry

**_Chapter Five: To Love and To Cry_**

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke to a smirking face leering at him from above his bed.

"Whatimeisit?" He mumbled not fully alert. The face grinned.

"Time to get up. Classes start in fifteen minutes, and you are joining them today," Severus chuckled, eyeing the person who was snuggled to Harry's side. Harry woke fully and glared at his uncle, while pulling Ginny closer.

After their walk last night, they had both been too exhausted to do much more than make their way to his rooms and fall into his bed. A completely innocent gesture that seemed to have Severus believing otherwise.

"Ohmygosh! Classes!" Ginny suddenly shrieked, as she sat up and turned wide eyes on the Professor. A blush rose to her cheeks at the thought of him catching them in this position, but her fears were calmed when he just smiled at her.

"Just kidding. You still have an hour. But I suggest that you hurry. The professors won't take lightly to you being late on your first day," Severus warned, as he left the room. Harry and Ginny glanced at each other then burst out laughing.

"Well, that was interesting," she murmured as she climbed out of the bed. Harry smirked.

"It could have been worse. But I get the strange feeling that he will be holding this over our heads for a while," he muttered. Ginny groaned.

"Just our luck."

After they had eaten the breakfast that Dobby had so kindly left for them, they hastened to get their things. Two clothes-change charms and an 'Accio' later (for Ginny's books), the two parted ways and Harry quickly walked to his first class of the day, Transfiguration.

When he reached the room, he found that he was still early and no one else was there but Professor McGonagall. The older woman glanced up as he walked through the door and he flashed her, the same gentle smile he had when he was only six years old. Immediately a change was seen in the woman, and she smiled slightly in return.

"It is nice to see you again, Mr. Harold," she greeted. Harry smiled.

"And you, Professor. I hope that you have been well," he said, placing his bag on a random desk and then going up to stand beside her desk. They talked for a few more minutes before students began to wander into the room. As soon as he spotted Neville taking a seat near the back of the classroom, he quickly made his way to sit next to him, and the two boys became involved in a heavy discussion about transfiguring cactus' into coat- hangers. Neither boy noticed the strange looks they were getting from their fellow classmates, Harry in particular.

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted as a girl with slightly bushy brown hair came to stand beside them and caught Harry's attention. He looked up into her intelligent brown eyes and smiled, immediately recognizing her as Hermione Granger, the girl Ginny always talked about in her letters.

"Hello! I'm Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Head Girl," she introduced. Harry's smile widened beautifully. Several of the girls in the class gasped and sighed at this.

"Delian Harold. I am in Gryffindor, too. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Granger," he said, gently taking her hand and kissing it. Hermione's cheeks turned bright red, and behind her, a boy who could only be Ronald Weasley gained a thunderous look on his face.

"I'm sorry if I am being presumptuous, but Ginny has told me much about you, and I feel as if I already know you. I had been hoping to meet you soon," he murmured. Hermione could not have looked any more thrilled.

"Oh! Then you know Ginny well?" She asked. Harry nodded.

"Indeed, you could say that."

"Why have I never seen you around here, then?" Ron piped up suddenly, breaking into the conversation. Harry smiled.

"I have only now begun to attend here. I attended Beauxbatons up until this year, you see, and I was a bit ahead of everyone. This allowed me to have much of the first part of school off," he explained. Ron opened his mouth to say something else, but Professor McGonagall quickly put an end to this by ordering him back to his seat. Harry smiled as he watched them leave, patting himself on the back for his smooth exit of any uncomfortable situations thus far. Only three more classes to go.

"Delian!" Ginny called, running up the aisle. Harry turned and smiled at the girl he loved so much, and moved over so she and Arnea could sit down.

"How was your day, brother?" His sister questioned, as Ginny served them up a great helping of dinner. Harry smirked.

"Trouble here and there. Questions, vague answers, the usual," he chuckled. Arnea raised her eyebrow but said nothing in response to this.

"Oh?" Ginny asked, looking more interested than her friend. Harry grinned.

"Yes. Your brother thought it appropriate to question me every chance he got on my relationship with you and where it stood. Jayden Potter seems to have taken a disliking towards me, for reasons beyond me. Your Hermione is a friendly one, though. I rather like her, and I believe that I may have a very good friend in her," he commented thoughtfully. Ginny beamed.

"I knew you would like her."

They chatted a bit more, Arnea seeming to take more interest in what Neville had to say than the others. This did not bother Harry or Ginny, however. It gave them more time to themselves, which was the point...or so Harry hoped.

"Ginny! Delian!"

The two turned to see a cheerful Hermione striding towards them, her face bright with curiosity.

"I was wondering. How did you two meet?" She questioned, as she sat down and helped herself to dinner. Ginny and Harry glanced at each other.

"It's a long story..."

"That's alright. I have a lot of time," Hermione responded to Ginny's hesitant words.

"Then I will tell it. It all began when I was six and had just discovered a large family living right near me. I saw some boys playing Quidditch, and I was going to greet them when I heard someone crying..."

Harry proceeded to tell Hermione of his childhood with Ginny. She listened intently, her eyes wide.

"Oh! But Ron told me...he said that you were Ginny's invisible friend." She finally managed when the story was through. Ginny giggled.

"Mione', when has Ron ever accepted that I can have friends of my own, outside of his group of friends?" She asked teasingly. Hermione began to laugh as well at this. Apparently, Ron seemed to think he had more control over his sister than he actually did, and both girls found it amusing. Harry smirked.

"The typical big brother, then?"

"You should know!" Arnea shot back, finally turning from her conversation with Neville, who was laughing at Harry's uncomfortable look.

"Why should he know?" Hermione asked in confusion. Arnea smiled.

"Because he has four sisters, including me," she announced. Hermione's face lit up once more.

"Oh! I didn't know he had any siblings! It is nice to meet you!" She greeted. Arnea smiled.

"When our older sister was courting, Delian always had to put his two-bits in about every suitor. It came as a huge surprise when he quickly agreed on the final one, who is now her husband. I fear what he will do when I begin to take interest in men," She grinned wickedly, eyeing her glowering brother. Ginny and Hermione broke into giggles at this, and Harry slumped down in his seat in defeat.s

"At least I still have control over Hestia and Camenae," he muttered.

"Oh no you don't!" Came the sharp reply from the next table over and a carrot was launched into Harry's hair. He turned to glare at his irate little sister, and then groaned, accepting his defeat once more.

"I sincerely despise you, right now," he grunted, as Hestia joined in the older girls mirth.

"Don't worry, Delian. I still love you," Ginny whispered softly, so no others could hear. He looked up at her and smiled weakly.

"That makes me feel better. In all honesty, it does," he assured, straightening up at her slightly hurt look. He slipped his hand into hers under the table and she smiled up at him before going back to her food.

Not one person in the group, save for maybe Hestia, noticed that most of the eyes in the hall were trained on the new students, and watching them with the utmost interest and speculation.

* * *

"You are a traitor!"

Hermione looked up, stunned, as her boyfriend and friend stalked up to her. She had been calmly studying in the Gryffindor common room when they had born down upon her with less than happy looks.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean talking to that...bloody prat!"

"What?" She asked, startled.

"He's nothing but trouble, Mione'. That kind always are. You shouldn't have been encouraging Ginny to talk to him. It's obvious there's only one thing he wants, and it's known as the 'horizontal tango'," Jayden put in. Hermione sat speechless for a few moments, then to the utter horror of her friends, she burst out laughing.

"You two are the limit! What on earth are you gibbering about? There is nothing wrong with Delian, he is just trying to be friendly. Which is more than I can say about you..." She trailed off, eyeing them with slight disdain.

"What? Mione', we're trying to protect you! And as soon as I see Ginny, I am going to lay down the law with her, as well."

"Lay down what law, Ronald?"

Ron winced as the ice-cold voice of his sister rolled over him. He turned, albeit sheepishly, and looked into his sisters flashing eyes.

"That boy. He's no good. I want you to stay away from him."

At Ron's words, Ginny's fists clenched and she shot him a violent glare as she stepped forward.

"What did you say to me?"

"He...he's no good," Ron stammered.

"Oh. And you would know this, how? How long have you known him, Ronald? What attempts have you made to get to know him? None! Therefore, if you say one more word about me staying away from him, I will laugh in your face. Either that, or pound your face into the floor," she hissed savagely. With this, Ginny Weasley turned and stalked up the stairs to her dormitory, slamming the door when she got there.

"I have to agree. You two are the prats, Ronald."

At Hermione's cold words, Ron winced and watched as his girlfriend disappeared from sight, giving him much to think over.

* * *

"Dad? Can I ask you a question?"

James Potter turned to see his son leaning against his desk, looking upset.

"Of course. What is it?"

"It's about this new kid. _Delian Harold_." He emphasized the name and made a disgusted face as he did so. James immediately became suspicious.

"What about him?"

"What do you know of him? I'm afraid for Ginny and Hermione. They just welcomed him with open arms, no questions asked. In fact, the whole student body is doing it, too. Malfoy is buddy-buddy with him, same with Longbottom, which is really odd. I just don't get it. He seems sketchy to me," Jayden mumbled. James frowned.

"I know little except what I've observed. Most of the teachers love him, and Minerva praises him to the skies. Oh...and I've heard a rumor that he is related to Snape in some way," James listed thoughtfully. Jayden looked horrified at this last prospect.

"_Related_? _To Snape_?" He choked. James nodded silently, unwilling to say anything else. True, he had hated Snape during school, and his liking had not much grown, but he did respect the man enough not to belittle him in front of his son.

"That's just wrong," Jayden groaned, collapsing into a nearby seat. They were silent for a few moments, until a loud caw was heard directly outside the doors of the classroom. Both men looked up when voices were heard.

"How was your first day of school?" This voice was unmistakably Snape's, though unlike usual, it was warm and kind.

"Decent. Granted, there were a few people who questioned my intentions, but that is to be expected. One such as myself can hardly go anywhere without having people disputing my character."

"True, true. But you cannot blame them. It is a rare thing to meet a creature of your type. It is common to see veelas and wizards here, but elves are hard to come by nowadays, and you have the blood of all three running through your veins. Therefore, it comes to me as no surprise that they were in awe of you."

"Or in Mr. Weasley's and Mr. Potter's cases, immediately on guard. I suppose they also have good reason," Came the mysterious young voice.

"Perhaps. But personally I think it is their protectiveness of Ginevra...at least in Weasleys' case. In Potter's...he's just infatuated and wants her all to himself," laughed Snape. At this, Jayden turned bright red and indigence filled his face. James worked to keep from smiling, however, amused that Snape had hit the nail on the head, so to speak.

"So Ginny has said. And yet I wonder if they realize that no matter how much they try to push us apart, they will only be bringing pain on themselves. Ginny and I are both very strong-willed, and I will not have my mate..."

"_Shush_! Even walls have ears, nephew-mine. I completely agree, but this is not the time, nor the place for you to be getting angry."

"I'm not angry. I was just stating a fact. I will not end my friendship with Ginny, no matter how many Potters and Weasleys come to me and insist upon it. I have known her longer than any of them realize, and I am not about to lose her now," came the overly-calm voice.

"I am sure that Potter and Weasley will get the hint. Weasley cares too much about his sister to lose her over some sibling spat, and Potter...well he will just have to accept it. Now get to your rooms, Delian. It is late and you have had a busy day," Snape said gently.

"Alright. Goodnight, Uncle."

"Goodnight, Delian."

James and Jayden stared wide-eyed, as Delian Harold walked to a point where they could see him through the doorway, and then continued on down the hall. A black flying object, perhaps a bird, followed in his wake.

"Apparently they are related a bit closer than I thought," James commented mistily, unable to figure out what that conversation had just meant. Jayden looked no better.

"Ron's not going to be happy about this," He muttered.

* * *

"Hmm. I missed you."

Harry looked down at the girl in his arms and smiled. Ginny was laying back in his arms, eyes closed and a content look on her face. It had been a week since he had joined the school, and a week since Ron Weasley had begun his campaign to keep Ginny away from him. Harry and Ginny had other ideas, however, and had taken to meeting after hours, when everyone else was asleep.

When Jayden had told Ron about 'that Harold boy's' relation to Snape, Ron had snapped and proceeded to announce it to the entire Great Hall as he yelped in shock. Suffice to say, many people had been reasonably stunned. The greasy-haired Professor was nothing like the handsome, other-worldly boy that they had come to admire at a distance.

"How much?"

"Too much. I hate the way Ron's acting," Ginny groaned, lightly kissing his neck, which was the only piece of skin she could reach at the moment. Harry groaned at the contact.

"He is only doing it because he loves you. I would do it too, if I were in his position and didn't understand the circumstances," Harry soothed, enjoying her warm lips playing over his skin. She smiled against his neck and snuggled closer.

"Yes, but I have the feeling you wouldn't be as pig-headed," she giggled. Harry shrugged.

"Hey, I have four sisters. You never know."

They sat in silence for a while, simply watching the stars twinkling in the sky.

"Do you ever miss it?" Ginny asked finally, turning her face up to look at him.

"Miss what?"

"Your home."

"Constantly. I miss my family...and my people..." He trailed off here, and closed his eyes as memories of his home washed over him. Ginny smiled, enjoying seeing him like this, and then reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Do you ever regret coming here?"

"Never, my love. I could never regret this," he whispered, pulling her tighter into his arms. She sighed contentedly and snuggled even closer.

"I love you, my Delian," she breathed. His eyes opened and he smiled slightly.

"And I you, my red-haired goddess," he responded, kissing her lips teasingly. She giggled and twined her fingers into his hair, keeping him from pulling away.

As the kiss deepened, everything around them seemed to silence. The lake stopped splashing against the shore. The forest creatures quieted their noise. The wind stopped.

And then it all began again.

Harry pulled away from his mate and smiled down at her breathtakingly lovely face. Her porcelain skin glowed in the moonlight, and her red hair fanned out behind her like a veil. Her eyes glittered with the reflection of the starlight, and her cupid-bow lips parted in a smile that only a woman in love could wear.

"You are so beautiful." He managed, pulling away and stroking a finger down her cheek. Ginny's smile disappeared as she closed her eyes at his soul- felt words. No one had ever said that to her...at least in such a way that made her actually begin to believe it. When she was with him, she felt complete...she felt beautiful.

"So beautiful." He murmured, pulling her head down to rest on his shoulder as he pulled her close again. Tears filled her eyes at this, and she clutched at him for support. Never had she ever felt like this. This love that was filling her was overwhelming, cresting over her like a smothering wave. And yet it was so wonderful that she could not help but feel almost selfish at enjoying it. She never wanted it to end.

"Don't ever leave me, my Delian. Please don't leave me," she whimpered, pressing her lips to his neck over and over. He rubbed her back, shaking his head.

"Never. Never."

Only a few feet away, unbeknownst to the oblivious couple, a stunned Ronald Weasley stood shaking, behind a tree.

Tears were coursing down his cheeks unabashedly.


	7. CH6: To Win and To Lose

**_Chapter Six: To Win and To Lose_**

* * *

Ron walked aimlessly through the hallways the next day, his thoughts entirely on what he had witnessed the night before.

Suspicious of his sister's continual nightly disappearances, he had decided to follow her to find out what she was doing. Imagine his rage at finding her with the boy he had recently forbidden her to have contact with. Even worse, she seemed quite content to lay in his arms and kiss him. Ron's anger had boiled over here (they were only supposed to be friends!), but he managed to keep himself from barging into their little 'love fest'. He figured that it was better to face Ginny's wrath when the boy wasn't with her.

Then they had begun to talk. His anger hadn't lessened during the first part of their conversation, but his interest _had_ peaked.

Then something had washed over him as they kissed once again. Everything around him had gone silent, and his heart had stopped as a wave of pure love washed over him. It was not his love, but the love emitted from the two figures in front of him. It was so pure, so unearthly, that it made Ron want to curl up and whimper in shame at his prior thoughts.

Then it ended. The moment was gone, but it's effects weren't. Ron nearly sobbed outloud, wanting that sensation...that emotion to return again. No matter how inferior and out-of-control it made him feel, it had also made him feel secure and blissfully happy at the same time. He wanted it again.

He hadn't realized until sometime later, that he had been crying that entire time.

Sleep had eluded him that night, and this morning, he hadn't been able to eat. Instead, he had made an apology to Hermione and Jayden (both of whom were shocked beyond speaking), and quickly made his way to an abandoned part of the school where he could think.

Now here he was, wandering around the fourth floor corridor, his mind lost in what he had witnessed last night.

With a sight, he slumped down against the stone wall and sank to the floor, hitting his head against his knees in annoyance. He was so caught up in his thoughts, in fact, that he completely missed the footsteps and the soft chuckle that followed.

"It is aggravating, isn't it?"

Jolting out of his thoughts, Ron frowned up at the person who had so rudely interrupted, before blanching and looking down at his hands.

"What do you mean?"

"Trying to decide whether to hate the man who takes away your sister, or accept him because she loves him," Harry answered, taking a seat next to the red head. Ron snorted.

"Like you understand."

"I was spying on my sister the moment she realized that Torren was her only love. There was a moment there when everything went silent and suddenly I felt very ashamed about ever doubting their love. It made me think a lot."

Ron stared at the other boy in surprise. He was describing just what he had felt when Delian and Ginny had been kissing.

"You felt it too, didn't you?" Harry asked softly, his eyes on the wall across from them. Ron's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed.

"You knew I was there?"

"No... At least not until afterwards. When we got up to leave I felt your presence still lingering there and I suspected that you had been there. I am right, am I not?"

"I just...I was worried about Ginny. She's my little sister. My only sister. I don't want her hurt," Ron tried to explain. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"I understand how you feel, Ronald. I have four sisters. One that is married, one that is dating age, and two that still have a way to go, thank Merlin. You are not alone in what you are feeling. And I cannot hate you for wishing me miles away from Ginny. But know this. I love your sister more than my own life, and I would do anything to keep her safe," he murmured. Ron turned and stared at him silently for several minutes.

"I know you love her. I saw that last night. And I trust you. Don't ask me why, because I'm not sure myself. But I will warn you. You still have five other brothers and two parents to go through besides me," Ron said slowly, trying to sort out his thoughts. Harry smirked.

"It is strange. I have four sisters and no brothers. Ginny has six brothers and no sisters. I have always wondered what it is like to be part of the majority," he commented. Ron's eyes widened at Harry's obvious amusement, and then he grinned widely.

"Well, first you have five others to back you up, even if they do make you feel inferior sometimes. Then there's the majority rights in the family...need I say more?"

Harry laughed.

"Well, being a minority has its benefits as well. You are spoiled, you get your way more often, you have more control over things that happen to you...it is both a blessing and a curse," he said theatrically, causing Ron to shove him lightly.

"Now I see the Snape coming out in you," he sneered teasingly. This time it was he who gained a hit upside the head.

Hence began one of the strongest friendships ever forged by man.

* * *

"And here enters our very own demigod!" Ron laughingly announced the next day, as he and Harry wandered into the Gryffindor common room. Harry shot him a glare and Ginny and Hermione stared at him in shock. Both boys had chosen to sneak off to the kitchens for dinner the night before, and neither had remembered to return to the tower until long after everyone else was asleep.

"Um...Ron...did you fall and hit your head yesterday?" Ginny asked sharply, moving to her brother's side and putting a hand to his forehead. Ron snorted and pushed her hand away, rolling his eyes at Harry who chuckled lightly.

"Girls these days. They have no sense of humor," he muttered, slumping down onto one of the nearby couches next to Harry.

"Delian! Do something! Someone's kidnapped my brother and put..._him_ here!" Ginny cried, jumping into Harry's lap as she emphasized the last part. Harry laughed and held her close, kissing her cheek gently.

"Oh really? Well, I was rather enjoying this Ron," Harry answered, his eyes twinkling at the red-head next to him. Ron watched them silently, his face suddenly very serious. Harry knew that he was thinking about that night two days ago.

"I'm not so sure I don't like him, either," Hermione commented thoughtfully.

"Um...guys? I'm the same Ron," annoyance filled the boy's voice as he said this.

"No, you're not. The other Ron would be yelling at me for doing this," Ginny retorted, before kissing Harry gently on the lips. Ron blushed a bright red, but shook his head.

"Look Ginny. I was wrong. Delian's a great guy, and he loves you. I won't question your judgment. But just remember. You still have Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George to get through, not to mention mum and dad," Ron finished. Ginny gaped at him while Hermione sat frozen in her chair.

"Do you...do you really mean that?" His sister finally stammered her face stricken. Ron nodded, and Ginny looked at Delian in confusion.

"Ron and I had a talk yesterday, Ginny, and we have come to an understanding," he soothed, pulling her head down to rest on his shoulder. Ginny blinked dazedly, then closed her eyes and sighed in acceptance. Hermione still stared at her boyfriend in amazement, but finally accepted this explanation and threw her arms around him.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" Came an irate voice from the stairs. The group turned to see Jayden standing there, running a hand through his sleep- mussed hair. No one spoke for a moment.

"Sorry, Jay. We were too caught up in our girlfriends," Ron said, struggling to keep his tone light. He knew of his friend's infatuation with his sister (he had even supported it), and he knew it was going to be hard not to play favorites. Because despite Jayden being is best friend, it didn't change things that Delian was her boyfriend and she loved him unendingly. And he refused to come between Ginny and the happiness that she deserved, even for a friend.

Ron looked down and refused to make eye-contact with his friend, while the others remained caught up in each other.

None of them noticed the angry veins popping out of Jayden's neck, nor the angry flush that was slowly rising up his cheeks.

"Delian, look! A letter from father and mother!" Arnea called out at breakfast that morning, as she motioned to a large raven that was descending rather quickly towards them. A letter dropped into his lap, as the raven came to rest on the table in front of him. Harry smiled and gently stroked it's back.

"Thank you, Ebon," he murmured, turning to his letter in curiosity. His face became serious as he read.

_My dearest Harry,_

_I hope that this letter finds you in good health, and your sisters as well. We are all well here, and things are quiet at the moment. Not a day goes by when Camenae doesn't question when you are coming home. She misses you all terribly, but that is understandable._

_Your grandfather is in good spirits, though I believe that he grows more and more impatient with your father as the days pass. I am afraid your father still shows no inclination to take the throne, thereby making you the next choice. I must admit, your grandfather seems to be leaning that way at this moment and I would not be surprised if you get a letter soon, announcing your forthcoming inauguration as the High King of the Four Realms._

_That is why I write you now, my son. I have no doubt that your father would willingly give the throne over to you, and therein lie my fears. I do not wish you to have such a responsibility thrust upon you too early, especially considering your present position in the human realm. I fear that this new development may hinder your dealings with certain people (and situations) there._

_I also fear your mate's reaction to this. As far as I know, she is quite young and very unused to the ways of our people. You would be expected to marry her during your inauguration, thereby allowing her to become queen at your side. I also seem to remember you mentioning that her family is unused to riches and splendor, save for the school in which the children attend. If this is the case, I can honestly say that she will be at the least, a bit overwhelmed by learning of your—upstanding position. I suggest that you tell her as soon as may be. Perhaps I may be so bold as to suggest that you bring her here during the Christmas holiday?_

_I do wish that I hadn't had to rush this on you, but these things must be addressed before another day passes. I would not wish for them to be pushed on you at the last minute. Forgive me, if anything I have said or suggested angers you, my child. I only meant to alert you of this beforehand._

_I love you, my Harry, and I wish you happy in everything that you do! Tell your sisters that I love them and miss them as well, and be sure to give them hugs from me._

_With all my love,_

_Mother (and father)_

Harry stared at the letter a while, then silently passed it over to Arnea. She read it quickly then turned shocked eyes toward him.

"I expected this, but not so soon," she whispered, moving closer to him. Harry nodded distractedly.

"What should I do? Ginny knows none of this. I have no doubt that Grandfather will want to turn the throne over the moment I leave school, and that would force her to marry me a year before her own schooling ends. I cannot do that to her," he said, worry lacing his words. Arnea patted his arm comfortingly.

"It will be alright, brother. I am sure of it," she said gently. He smiled down at her, but dared not say another word.

"What are you two talking about over there?" Jayden asked, a bit louder than necessary. Harry frowned, while Arnea smiled disarmingly.

"Oh, our mother sent us a letter about how things are going at home," she answered simply. Jayden eyed them suspiciously, but didn't argue the point.

Harry sighed. This was not going to be easy.

* * *

"Who was that letter from?" Ginny asked softly, as she and Harry snuggled in his rooms that night. He sighed.

"Mother. She wished to inform me of...new developments that may make this year a little more interesting," he said carefully. Ginny frowned and looked up at him.

"How so?"

"That is left to be said. I am not quite sure what it will change, but I do know that it will change much in my life."

"Oh? And what are the new developments?"

Harry winced at her question, knowing that there was no alternate way around this. His body tensed as he thought about how to tell it to her tactfully, but his mind drew a blank. Ginny looked up at him as she felt him tense, and gently put a hand on his cheek, her eyes full of worry. Harry melted, knowing that she would stay with him despite his newest problem.

"In my home, there are four realms, hence the name. Each realm is ruled by a monarch, such as a lesser king or queen, or a specially chosen person of that realm. Above them all, however, is the High King. He governs over them, making sure that no one corrupt rules over the Realms," Harry paused here, to make sure that Ginny was following.

"The High king can be one from any race of people in the Realms. Presently, the position is held by a man of Fae descent. His son or daughter would normally inherit the throne when he wished to end his Kingship. However, the throne can also be handed to the next of kin or even a worthy replacement if there is no heir, or it the heir chooses not to take the position."

"So that is how the throne is passed on to different races in the Realms," Ginny said thoughtfully. Harry nodded.

"The present High King wishes to step down in the near future. His son has announced that he does not wish to take the throne in his father's place. So the King is looking elsewhere for an heir to the throne," Harry paused, thinking.

"Actually, everyone has known since I was a small child, that he would not take the throne. He has always sworn he would not. It is because of this, that my mother writes me now. She wished to warn me of the upcoming crowning of the new High King."

"So...she want's you to be there to see it?" She asked. He sighed.

"Actually, her letter referred to me participating in it," he shifted uncomfortably. Ginny's face lit up.

"Oh! So you are going to meet the High King? That's so exciting!"

At her words, Harry winced.

"Not exactly...well, yes, I will...but...that is..."he flinched at how squeaky his voice sounded. He took a few deep breaths then started over.

"Ginny, what would you do if you were in a position to be a royal?"

She looked startled.

"_Me_? A royal? Whatever brought this up?"

"Tell me truthfully, Ginevra! What would you do if I suddenly came out and told you that you would be queen?" He asked desperately, too frustrated to regret his words. Ginny was speechless. This was the first time he had used her given name, even though he had known it for quite a while.

"Why are you asking? Why would you say that?" She questioned nervously. Harry groaned and buried his head in his hands.

"Because I am the Heir. I am the Heir to the throne of the High King of the Four Realms."

His voice was muffled, but she heard it. Ginny felt a wave of numbness overcome her as his words sank in, and her mind grew fuzzy. She looked over at Delian—_her Delian_, and found herself shaking in disbelief.

Here was the boy—no man. The man she had known since her fifth year of life. The man she had grown up playing with every day and writing letters to whenever she had the chance. Here was the man who was her mate—her future husband. The man she loved more than anything else in the whole world. And suddenly, she felt as though she had never known him.

She did not know her own Delian. Though they had been close throughout their lives, she did not know him. He was a prince. The High Prince Delian of the Four Realms. He was a man of higher rank than she could ever dream of being. And here she was, his friend, his girlfriend, his mate. And she did not know him.

Tears entered her eyes as her thoughts swirled endlessly. Her breath hitched as she saw his desperate eyes turning to her, begging her to understand. But to understand what?

"I need some time to think."

With this, Ginevra Weasley stood up and walked away from the man she loved with all of her being.

As Harry watched his beloved leave, he felt his stomach churn with sick feelings. He only just made it to the bathroom in time.

After he was through, he collapsed onto the floor and leaned against the stone wall, tears coursing down his face. His soul was wreathing in pain and his heart was long broken.

She had left him.

This is how Severus found him an hour later, slumped on the floor helplessly.


	8. CH7: To Make Peace with the Old

**_Chapter 7: To Make Peace with the Old_**

* * *

Alarmed at his nephew's state, he immediately had the unresponsive boy admitted to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey promised to take care of him.

Take care of him, yes. But Severus knew that Harry would never be well until Ginny returned to his side. Their bond was already too strong, despite their unmarried state, and it frightened Severus to think what would happen if Ginny were to leave permanently, or worse, die. He hardly doubted that his nephew would recover if this were to happen.

After one of Pomfrey's famous speeches about why Severus could not remain there with Harry, he reluctantly left and made to go back to his dungeons. But on the way there, a familiar red-headed figure ran full-tilt into him. After regaining his balance, he realized that his hand was still clutched tightly around Ron Weasley's wrist.

"Let me go! I'm going to kill him!" Ron snarled, his face a violent red. Severus sighed, quite aware of what had made the young man so upset.

"No you are not. You will sit and listen to my explanation like civilized human being, or you will receive detentions enough to make the world's head spin!" He snapped, dragging the boy into the Potions room. Ron growled but could make no arguments.

"I take it your sister has safely returned to your tower?"

"Yes, and she was crying after whatever that bastard said to her!"

"He only told her the truth. And she is just confused right now."

"About what? Ginny shouldn't be crying if it was something as normal as him telling her the truth...unless he broke up with her—"

"SILENCE! My nephew would never break up with Miss Weasley. He couldn't. He is bound by the mating tendencies of both Veela and Fae, and could not possibly stop from loving your sister...not that he would want to," the potions master leaned back in his chair and looked at Ron sternly, though with none of the venom his gaze usually held.

"Veela? Fae?"

"Mr. Weasley, Delian has the blood of both species running through his veins. In fact, if he was in his true form, you would have no doubt of his heritage. Unfortunately, I fear that his true state would render many of your classmates and even some professors, unable to resist him."

"Wait...so Delian has two forms? Is that why Ginny was upset?"

"No, Weasley, for she has seen both of his forms. She was upset because he has been forced to keep his rank in life a secret from her until now."

"Rank?" Ron asked, his eyes widening.

"Have you ever heard of the Four Realms?"

"Yeah. Mum used to tell us the legend about it all the time as a bed-time story. Ginny always begged to hear it."

"It is not a legend, Mr. Weasley. It is a real place. My home, and Delian's. And Delian happens to be the heir to the throne of the High King of the Four Realms. He is a future king, Ronald, and he was only today given permission to tell Miss Weasley of it. That is why she is upset. Your sister is a future queen."

Ron sat, stunned. His sister—was going to be a queen. His sister!

"A queen," he choked out.

"A queen. The High Queen of the Four Realms. She is Delian's mate. However, it seems as though the news of his rank is a terrible shock to her, and she left him without even saying 'goodbye'. Delian fell into a shock as well and I have had to admit him to the hospital wing. He is unresponsive and I highly doubt that anything will draw him out of it other than your sister's acceptance of him."

"He's sick?"

"In a way. He is heartsick. It must have been terrible for him to have to drop it on her like this. Under other circumstances he would have been able to do it more tactfully, but I am afraid that he was given little choice. Now your sister is in shock, and my nephew is in shock. They will both need a lot of support and love to get out of this one, Ronald, and I will count on you to help both of them. But no one can know of Delian's true identity. If they were to, the result would be disastrous."

Ron nodded speechlessly, his mind still reeling from the news. Delian was part fairy, and part veela. All this, on top of being a wizard and his sister's boyfriend.

"Bloody hell."

To this, Severus just laughed.

* * *

"So what if he's a king?"

Ginny looked up from her pillow as sobs racked her body. Ron stood legs apart, arms akimbo, glaring down at his sister. It had taken him a day, but he had managed to talk Hermione into giving him a spell that would allow him access to the girls dorms, and keep their stairs from turning into a slide.

"He's going to be a king, Ginny. You will be a queen. What on earth are you crying about?"

Ginny simply shook her head and choked back more sobs. Ron sighed and sat on her bed beside her, putting a surprisingly gentle hand on her head and stroking her hair.

"I don't know him," she finally managed.

"You do," he said firmly.

"No I don't. I don't know him as a royal. I only know him as Delian. And that's not enough," she sobbed.

"It is. Delian hasn't changed, Gin. Sure, he is going to be King, but that doesn't change anything. He's still the boy you've known all your life. And that is enough."

Ginny's tears quieted, and the lay still, breathing deeply as she worked to catch her breath.

"Think about it for a while," Ron said, standing up and moving towards the door.

"By the way, if you want to talk to him, he's in the hospital wing. He had some sort of collapse..."

Ginny was on her feet and out the door before he could finish. Ron grinned.

She hadn't even noticed that he had managed to slip past the spell that was put on the girl's flight of stairs!

"Thank you Hermione," he muttered, as he exited the room and headed for his girlfriend's dorm.

After all, there is more than one way to thank someone!

* * *

Ginny burst silently into the hospital wing, her eyes wide. In the dimly lit room, she could make out the rows of beds against the walls. One particular bed, near the back, held the object of her panic. Quickly moving towards it, she gasped as she caught sight of the man she loved.

He lay pale and motionless, on the bed. There was no sign of life, save for the slow up and down movements of the blankets placed on him. His long black hair fell across the pillow like strands of silk, and his head was turned away. His eyes were shut, their long black lashes brushing his white cheeks. Even unconscious, he was beautiful.

Ginny felt remorse and guilt fill her at his broken state. His face was uneasy, creased with lines of pain and sorrow. His body was limp and seemed weak, completely unlike the strong young man she knew.

Her face crumpled and she buried her face in his side as she collapsed down next to him. She had no doubt that she had done this to him. Her uncertainty and fear had caused him pain. Shame raged through her as she remembered her actions.

"Ginny?"

She looked up at the sound of the soft, broken voice. Emerald eyes pierced into her own amber ones, their sorrow causing tears to enter hers. His hand turned up to clutch the one that she had placed over his, and his warm hand squeezed her cold one.

"I'm so sorry. So sorry. I was just so confused...I love you so much but you're a prince and I'm just a money-less Weasley and I have nothing to offer you and I'm not even very pretty..."

With a sharp tug he pulled her up his body, forcing her to lean precariously over him. His lips smothered her confused cry and she moaned, melting into his kiss. She was forgiven and that was all that mattered. After several kisses, Ginny managed to move into a more comfortable position, laying next to him, snuggled against his side.

"I love you, Ginny," he whispered, running a hand through her red tresses. She sighed happily.

"I love you, too," she said softly. He smiled.

"I take it that you will be my Queen, then?"

"Yes...on one condition. My family shares in my wealth," she said finally. His smile widened.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

"So you two are back together?" Neville questioned a few days later, when he and Harry met in the greenhouse to re-pot some of Professor Sprout's plants. Draco was nearby, reading a Potions book that he had brought, since planting didn't much interest him. He was a familiar companion to them now, seeing as this was the only time he could spend with his friends from Gryffindor.

"We were never apart, Neville. She just needed some time to adjust to something that she found out about me."

"Which was?" Draco drawled. Harry shook his head.

"You will find out when I am ready for you to know," he said calmly. The other two boys groaned, but said nothing more on the subject, knowing that their friend would not back down.

"Whatever. I heard that Potter's on the warpath. Something about a git stealing his girlfriend..." Draco trailed off as he snickered into his book. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Next it will be about how I've stolen his friends, too. Because if I miss my guess, Ron and Hermione have been spending more time with me than with him. And Ron and I...we have a special understanding that I don't want to loose. He's a nice guy, once you get to know him," Harry said thoughtfully. Draco groaned.

"We've lost another one to the forces of evil, mate, and I don't mean Voldemort."

At this, both Neville and Harry burst out laughing. Draco wrinkled his nose at them and then buried himself in his book again.

"Oh, Ron isn't that bad. Even I can say that, and he and Jayden teased me since first year. But it was always Jayden initiating the abuse," Neville said, as he patted some soil into the pot in front of him. Draco looked up from his book momentarily and eyed him incredulously, then he looked back down.

"You are so...messed up, Longbottom."

Neville laughed at this and ignored the insult, knowing that it wasn't true. A few months with his new friends at his side had given him a lot of confidence he hadn't had before, or at least, he hadn't known he had.

The boys worked in silence until a group of laughing men came into the greenhouse, unaware of their younger audience.

"Did you see the look on Snape's face when Remus corrected him? That was priceless!" Sirius Black crowed. Remus Lupin had the decency to blush while James Potter laughed.

"Yeah, the greasy slime-ball didn't know what hit him!" He chuckled. Rage entered Harry's chest as he eyed the man who had helped to give him life.

"I suppose you have been making my uncle's life a living hell again?" Harry asked icily. The men immediately became aware of the three students, and their laughter faded. Harry glared at James.

"Honestly. You are grown men. Where is your decency?" He snarled, his voice filled with an anger that made the older men step back.

"You misunderstand. We were only..."

"Silence, werewolf. I heard what you said," Harry said sharply. Lupin looked as if he had been struck. James' face showed anger, while Sirius' face held a mix of shock, uncertainty, and guilt.

"You...how did you know..."

"Because I do. You do not need to know how. And you, a Professor! You should know better than to act like a child. No wonder your son acts the way he does," Harry's eyes flashed. James clenched his fists.

"My son..."

"Is a spoiled bastard who needs to gain some respect for his peers _and_ those he claims to love. Being the so-called 'Boy Who Lived' does not make him any better than the next person, and he needs to understand that if he is ever going to attempt to face Voldemort. It is a lesson you three would do well to learn, as well."

There was silence after this as the three men stood aghast. Neville tried to keep from nodding in agreement and Draco smirked.

"Come. There's nothing more for us to do here," Harry said, his anger still simmering in his chest. He quickly swept out of the greenhouse with Neville and Draco close behind.

* * *

"You told them WHAT?" Severus yelped, as Harry laughed along with his friends. After supper that night, they had all collected down in Harry's rooms. Since there were no extracurricular activities that night and no detentions, everyone had willingly piled into the large sitting room, and were now sipping at warm tanks of butterbeer.

Hermione and Ron were snuggled together in an overstuffed chair next to the fireplace, while Harry and Ginny were in the same position in a chair opposite them. Snape had taken a high-backed red chair nearby. Draco was sprawled out on one couch, while Neville and Arnea sat on the other, talking quietly when the main conversation lagged.

"You heard me. And I meant it, too," Harry said firmly, while Ginny giggled in his arms. Hermione was shooting him a reproving glare, but Ron smirked. No matter how much he liked his friend, he would be the first to admit that Jayden needed to be brought down a few notches.

"It was funny," Neville admitted.

"Yeah, I've never seen Potter's jaw drop like that before. Actually made him look intelligent for once," Draco muttered. The others either laughed and rolled their eyes, or frowned at this comment.

"That was rude. Professor Potter is very intelligent," Hermione protested.

"When he wants to be," Harry added, causing Severus to snicker.

"And when his wife is nearby," Ron added pointedly. Hermione glared at them but said nothing else.

"I feel bad, though. I should not have belittled them. Nor should I have talked about Jayden like that," Harry sighed, looking genuinely remorseful. Severus, Draco, Ron, and Neville shot him incredulous looks while Hermione smiled proudly at him and Ginny simply nodded in agreement.

"I will apologize tomorrow."

"WHAT?" Draco and Ron chorused, looking appalled.

"I was out of line. I got angry about them speaking of Uncle that way and I let my anger overtake my judgment," Harry said calmly, sipping on his drink.

"You, my nephew, have a strange way of thinking," Severus groaned, obviously annoyed that his childhood rivals would be having the satisfaction of such an apology. The young man in question simply laughed and shook his head.

"There is a time in everyone's life, Uncle, when one realizes that it is impossible to live with guilt, even if is justified," he said, kissing Ginny's hair gently. She smiled up at him, her brown eyes twinkling with a light that only he could induce.

"I know that all too well," Severus muttered as he got up and walked past his nephew's seat, speaking so only Harry could hear him. Harry looked up at him sharply. He could see what his uncle meant by the look in his eyes.

Sometimes it is hard to see the pain of others, because of a good deed. Especially if it involves taking a baby away from a bad situation and giving him a wonderful life, and yet, having to watch that baby's parents suffer every day for the rest of your life, because of the lesson they were forced to learn because of it.

Yes, Severus Snape knew all too well how hard it was to live with guilt.

* * *

The weeks passed, and Harry found himself falling into a comfortable lifestyle. Granted, Jayden continued to dislike him, though there were fewer and fewer people supporting him now. It seemed as if the so called 'Boy Who Lived' was slowly loosing his control over the students and faculty of Hogwarts. Even his own parents had stopped making comments about Delian Harold, at least in front of him.

It wasn't until a few weeks before December that Harry got his first glimpse of the sort of mother he might have had, if not for Severus' life-giving endeavor, and her own radical change in thinking.

Due to the combined stress of his wizarding life and his life in the Four Realms, Harry found it almost impossible to sleep at night. He had been forced to undergo late-night visits to his uncle for vials of sleeping potion. Luckily, the older man was more than understanding.

Tonight was no exception. He had run out of the extra vials that Severus had given him, and sleep had evaded him once more. He had woken up even more when he happened to glance out a window on his way, and saw the figures of a man, a dog, and a stag running towards the direction of Hogsmede. He immediately knew who they were, and could not help but wonder what they were doing out so late.

Silently making his way down to the dungeons, Harry froze as the sound of heart-wrenching sobs reached his ears. Alarmed, he quickly made his way to the slightly open door through which the sounds were emitting, and peeked through. A jolt ran through his body when he saw a familiar red-haired figure curled up on a chair in the room, crying.

Lily Potter's head was bowed and her hair hung over her face like a veil. She clutched a framed picture in her hand, and ran one finger continuously over one of the moving figures in the photo. Harry watched as a tear fell onto the glass, and she hurriedly wiped it off, as if afraid that it would permanently ruin the image underneath.

Unable to suppress his curiosity, Harry silently stepped into the room and moved to stand behind her. From where he stood, he could see that the picture held an image of a younger Lily and James, each holding a tiny baby boy. One (the baby James was holding), was wailing loudly and thrashing in his father's arms. The other, however, lay still and silent, his huge green eyes raptly watching the cameraman. This was the boy that Lily trailed her finger over.

The infamous Harry Potter.

"Why do you cry?" Harry asked softly. Lily gave a startled shriek and spun in her seat to look at him. She met his serious green eyes with her own teary ones, and choked on a sob.

"What?"

"Why do you cry for him?" Harry asked, motioning towards the smaller of the two twins. Lily frowned through her tears.

"Why shouldn't I cry? He was my son. He was stolen away from us and I never got to see him grow up," she managed. Harry's brow darkened.

"You didn't care about him before he was taken."

This caused Lily to freeze, her sobs stopping abruptly in her shock. She turned and stared at him.

"How dare you say that!" She whimpered. Harry snorted.

"It is true. You adored having the great 'Boy Who Lived' as your son, and you completely ignored the other one. He was quiet and observant, easy to overlook in favor of his loud, spoiled twin. He knew he wasn't wanted. He had never been lovingly held like Jayden had, or loved like Jayden was, or adored by all that saw him. He was a dark spot in the shadow of his brother. I find it strange that you should care for him after his kidnapping, rather than before."

A sharp slap stung Harry's cheek, and he put a hand to the throbbing place, his eyes never leaving the outraged woman's flaming green orbs.

"You lie! You have idea the hell I went through when my son was kidnapped. How could you possibly know anything about my son's life?" She hissed. Harry's jaw clenched, and when he spoke, it was in a cold, hard voice.

"I know quite well, Professor. After all, it is very difficult to fall into a pensive and not fall into the most...interesting of the owner's memories. I quite remember a memory that involved an infant Jayden Potter being held and cooed over by his parents and several of their friends, while Harry Potter remained shut away in his baby seat, watching."

He watched as she slumped into the chair, her eyes wide with horror.

"I also seem to remember the memory where Severus Snape paid more attention to Harry during a visit, causing you to become angry with him and eventually throwing him out of the house, telling him never to return again. I don't blame him for simply holding me as I returned from being in these memories and proceeded to cry for hours upon end at the unfairness of Harry Potter's life. I had never before felt such anguish and I wouldn't again for some time after that. Now I ask you, Lily Potter, how can you sit here and cry for a son that you never loved until you realized that he wouldn't be there for you to ignore?" Harry shot out, his suppressed feelings of anger, hurt and hatred for the Potters (which he had been so sure had never existed), finally exploding into his chest. Lily could only stare at him, the consternation in her eyes growing rapidly.

"You...you saw Severus' memories?" She choked. Harry nodded.

"All of them. When I was only seven. It took both Ginny and Severus to comfort me after that and tell me that I wasn't at fault for that boy's treatment. I hated you after that, though I did not know it. I had never known hate. Only love, security, and hope. Hate has never even been in my vocabulary until recently, when I realized that's what I felt towards your family. Your husband doesn't seem to care. You only cared afterwards. And your son seems to revel in the fact that there isn't anyone to rival his parent's attentions. It sickens me the way that you act, as though he never even existed," he said bitingly, knowing that it would make the woman flinch.

"Only two people in this entire world felt pity for that poor infant, at least within your circle of friends. And only one of them dared to speak out, and look how he was treated. Thrown out of your house and forbidden to come near your family again. The other didn't dare say anything for fear of loosing your friendship as well. And at the moment, those two are really the only ones I have forgiven for that atrocious experience I went through in Severus' pensive."

"Who?" Lily's voice was soft and broken. Harry felt a sickening satisfaction at seeing how his words effected the woman who had given birth to him.

"Uncle Severus, of course, and Harry Potter's godfather, Sirius Black."

Lily looked up in shock. It was evident that she had no idea Sirius had disagreed about how they had treated Harry.

"He, at least, loved the boy enough to care, though for some reason he loved you and Professor James enough to say nothing about it. Sirius and I have talked, and he knows that he is forgiven. He also realizes what his shortcomings in the situation were, which is more than I can say for you. You miss your son, yes, but do you love him? If he were to be found, how would you act? Would you smother him with attention for a while and then throw him away once more? Or would you honestly love him and promise never to ignore him again?"

Again, Lily was rendered speechless. This time, however, it was a thoughtful silence.

"And what if, on the off chance that the kidnapper took pity on him and put him into an orphanage or something, he was adopted and raised as a completely different person, with parents that loved him and a family that cared right away about him. How would you feel about him considering another woman as his mother and another man as his father? And what if he did not wish to return to you?"

Lily's breath caught painfully at this thought, and tears re-entered her eyes.

"I'd die. I want my son to love me..."

"And yet you do not love him."

"I DO LOVE HIM! Oh, god! I do love him. I do!" Lily sobbed, burying her head in her hands.

"Albus told us that there was little chance of Harry living. Whoever kidnapped him apparently wanted Jayden but got the wrong twin. What would they do with the wrong twin? What good was he to them, other than dead?" She whispered in a broken voice. Harry simply nodded, understanding that the woman was finally facing what she had been trying to run away from since her son's kidnapping.

Her own guilt.

"I want my baby. I want to hold him and to have him tell me he forgives me, even though I don't deserve it. I want to hold him so badly," she wailed, breaking down completely. Harry quickly caught her in his arms, stiffening when she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder like a child. Quickly relaxing himself and sliding into the chair with her, he put his arms around his would-have-been mother, and for the first time in his entire life, he hugged her.

They stayed there for a long time, simply holding one another. Lily gaining comfort from his nearness, and Harry getting a taste of what it would have been like if she had loved him his whole life. When she finally pulled away, Harry found himself reluctant to release her. The feeling of her arms around him reminded him of his own mother—his blood mother. And he missed her touch enormously.

"He would have been your age, you know. And his eyes were so much like yours," She said softly, running a hand over his cheek. Harry sat still as she mapped out his face with her hand.

"Even your hair is similar. But his was so messy and uncontrollable. He would probably be thinner than you, and shorter. Harry was incredibly petite," she mussed. Harry smiled, knowing that though it was right in front of her very eyes, she would most likely never realize that she was touching the boy that would have been her very own son.

But Harry Potter was gone. The boy who had carried his name was alive, but the name was dead. Only the 'Harry' part had been preserved, forever locking his past to his present, no matter how much he tried to separate the two. No, he would never ever be a Potter, but perhaps, someday, he could be their Harry again.

"Would you like to know my opinion?" Harry asked softly, as she continued to finger his cheek. She nodded absentmindedly.

"I think that the boy is still alive. Perhaps not as Harry Potter, nor as your son, but alive. Somewhere out there. Perchance you have even seen him and never knew it. You never know, Professor. It is a small world," he commented. Lily's eyes widened.

"Do you really think that he's alive?"

"I do," was his calm reply. Suddenly, Lily's face lit up with smiles like a rainbow after a hard rain, and she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Delian Harold. I have needed this for so long," she said softly. He smiled.

"I am always here when you need me."

And Harry knew at that moment, that those words were true. For at the moment, he realized that this woman needed him just as much as he had needed this closure in his life.

Or perhaps it was just the opening to his future...


	9. CH8: To be Judged

**_Chapter Eight: To be Judged_**

* * *

After that night, Harry became a frequent visitor to Professor Lily's classroom. Though he had no interest in Muggle Studies, he spent hours upon hours talking with Lily about her childhood and her muggle family. About how much she disliked her sister's family and how much she missed her parents (whom had been some of the first to die under Voldemort's first reign of terror).

In turn, Harry told her much about his family and childhood, carefully avoiding the subject of his mixed blood and where he lived. Lily had learned, however, that Harry's family was "high ranking", something that delighted her to no end. Not because of his high connections, but because of the chance it gave Ginny Weasley to experience the "other side". She had also been interested when she learned that Harry and Ginny were already "practically engaged" and expected to be so after Christmas (at least, Harry did. Ginny had no idea).

Though she argued the point at first, saying that they were both too young, she had eventually given up in favor of squealing over how happy she was for them. Harry had rolled his eyes and groaned on a number of occasions, but it had not deterred her one bit.

More than once, James Potter had entered his wife's classroom to find her immersed in a deep conversation with the boy she was quickly growing to adore. His nonexistent enthusiasm about their new relationship was ignored by his wife, who insisted that she would not stop talking to him just because James had "had his dignity stolen away by a seventh year". James had huffed out of the room and dared not argue with her again.

Jayden was also adamantly against "the Harold git" spending so much time with his mother. It seemed that now her attention was taken by someone else, he was beginning to realize that perhaps he wasn't the center of the universe. And this was something that he simply could not accept. He was the Boy Who Lived! He had encountered Voldemort more times than anyone his age and lived to tell about it! So why was he suddenly second-best to this foreign student who seemed to believe himself above everyone else, to a point where he stole away peoples' girlfriends and even their parents?

Harry had a good laugh after Ron relayed Jayden's latest complaints against him. But he was shocked to realize that he felt a wicked sense of delight at having brought Jayden down to this. Now the supposed "Boy Who Lived" was the one groveling for attention!

During this time, Harry also found himself growing closer to Sirius Black, who had seen fit to accept his apology, and also ask for forgiveness himself (which Harry had readily given). Sirius had discovered Harry's very un-princely-like delight with playing pranks (something he had discovered while playing a prank on some mean Slytherins with Draco), and proceeded to bring him dozens of pranks he had bought from the Weasley twins.

It was soon after this that Harry made a shocking discovery in Filch's office, which he had entered to alert the man to his cat's possible mutilation if he did not get her out of Peeves' clutches.

In a file cabinet drawer that had been left open, Harry spotted a folder that read, "Dangerous Unidentifiable Objects". Intrigued, Harry opened that file and found what looked to be an empty parchment. Sensing the strong spells and enchantments on the parchment, he quickly slipped it into his robes and hurried out of the room.

Once he safely reached his rooms, he tapped the parchment with his wand and waited for it to do something. He had received quite a shock when it began to talk back to him, commenting on his "dashing good looks" and "bloody good sense of humor". Then a line of words appeared on the page.

_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._

Harry had smirked and then repeated the words outloud, watching as a map of the castle and it's grounds appeared. Labeled dots moved about the castle, the people belonging to those dots unaware that they were being watched.

This discovery had been one of Harry's favorites, allowing him to appear out of nowhere to surprise his friends, and escape quite a few unwanted meetings with Jayden Potter.

* * *

"Severus is taking me to visit mum over Christmas break."

Harry looked up in shock, as Draco made this startling announcement. They were seated in his sitting room, doing homework so they wouldn't have to do it during the holidays.

"He what?"

"I'm spending Christmas with Sev and mum," Draco said calmly. Harry felt his heart speed up with alarm.

"Oh," he said duly, wondering what on earth Severus had been thinking.

"I figured he would want to see her, and she has been hounding me to bring him," Severus muttered, entering the room. Harry turned to glare at him.

"You'd better know what you're doing," he snapped into his uncle's ear as he passed, making sure Draco didn't hear. Severus nodded and continued on to the large desk in the corner of the room. Harry watched him and sighed.

Between Draco learning his secret, and Ron and Ginny knowing it, his secret was slowly becoming public. And he knew that it was only a matter of time before everyone else knew as well.

The only question was, how much time did he have before his whole life was revealed to the wizarding world?

* * *

Harry kissed Ginny goodbye as she climbed into the horse-less carriage that would take her to the train station, and then watched her until the carriage disappeared.

"Come, Harry," Severus said softly, putting an arm around his nephew's shoulders. Even though he knew he would see her soon, it was still hard to be away from her.

Severus led Harry back to where Draco, Arnea, and Hestia stood waiting for them. Together, the group walked towards the Forbidden Forest and entered it, taking a path that all but Draco knew very well. When they finally exited the forest, the group froze, staring around themselves.

"Welcome home," Severus announced, immediately changing back into his true form. His black hair was now wavy and reached to just below his shoulder blades. He was taller, his skin was a healthier pale, his ear-tips extended to a smooth point, and his black eyes glittered with gold lights that hadn't been there before. Draco watched in awe as the others followed his example.

Hestia's straight blonde hair became almost white and fell to her bottom. Her blue eyes turned a bright, sky blue, her ears pointed, and her cheeks rounded prettily.

Arnea's black hair reached to her mid back, with purple streaks running through it. Her eyes turned an interesting shade of purple-blue, her ears pointed as well, and her body became curvier than before.

Delian's height increased, as did the length of his wavy hair (which now reached almost to his knees in this form). His hair was highlighted with blue, and it softened even more than before, to the point of almost silk. His eyes returned to their original emerald green with gold speckles, and his ears pointed.

Draco watched the transformations in awe, his gray-blue eyes widening greatly.

"Wow," he muttered, causing the others to laugh.

"Come. My brother and his wife are waiting for us," Severus said, turning and leading the group though the large town that surrounded the palace. As they passed, many of the town's inhabitants came out to watch them go by. Draco noticed that Delian (Harry), Arnea, and Hestia all made it a point to greet people they knew and call out 'hello's' to those they didn't. By the time they reached the palace, all five of them were laughing hysterically at a comment one of the young children of the town had made as they passed.

"Delian! Delian!"

The group looked up to see a beautiful little girl racing down the marble stairs of the palace to meet them. Her golden curls bounced with each step, and her bottle-green eyes sparkled with joy.

Harry laughed as Camenae threw herself into his arms, hugging his neck tightly as he lifted her up.

"Hello, Cami! Did you miss me?"

"Yes. And sisters, too." She whimpered, burying her face in his neck. He chuckled as Hestia rolled her eyes and Arnea giggled.

"She has been talking non-stop about your arrival since we got the letter saying you were coming today."

"Father! Mother!"

Arnea and Hestia hurried up the stairs to embrace the two people standing there. They laughed at the girls' exuberance.

"How was your journey?" Zephyr questioned, going down to hug his brother. Draco watched this in slight confusion, but wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Uneventful. Draco liked it when we returned to these forms, however," Severus commented, motioning to the young man behind him. Zephyr smiled and shook the blonde's hand.

"It is nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy. Your mother speaks of you often," he said kindly. Draco frowned slightly.

"Where is my mother?"

"Right here! Oh, Draco! I missed you so much!" Narcissa called, rushing down the steps to hug her son. Draco grinned into her shoulder and rolled his eyes at Harry, who worked to keep from laughing.

"Come in! Come in! No need to stand outside for hours, and father wishes to speak to us," Aire announced. The group happily complied and entered the palace.

Little did Draco know what he was about to learn about his friend...

* * *

"How is school going?"

Ron looked up as Charlie asked this, shrugging. All of the Weasleys had gathered at the Burrow the night before to celebrate the Christmas hols together, though Ron and Ginny had gone to sleep early due to exhaustion and had said little to their siblings then. But now that it was morning and Ron knew that they wouldn't escape the questions now.

"Alright, Jayden is madder than a dementor because Delian stole 'his girl', but other than that, it's been great."

"Wait! Isn't Delian Ginny's imaginary friend?" Bill asked with a chuckle, as Ginny glared at him.

"No. He's as real as you and me. He's dating Ginny."

At Ron's statement, the entire table turned to stare at Ginny. Fred's fork dropped from his fingers and George gaped like a fish. Percy (who had only just been accepted back into the family) stared at Ginny in disbelief. Bill and Charlie were looking as though they hoped it was all a joke, and Mr. Weasley's face grew red and indignant. Mrs. Weasley, however, was a different story.

"Boyfriend? Oh, Ginny darling! How wonderful! What is he like? What year is he in?" She rattled off. Ron and Ginny looked at each other, rolling their eyes.

"He's in my year, mum. He is a great bloke, actually. He is really smart, and the only Gryffindor that Snape doesn't take points from and give detention to...of course, that could be because he is his nephew..."

"WAIT! Gin, you're dating Severus Snape's nephew?" Bill asked in horror. Ginny giggled at the look on his face.

"Yes, Bill, I am. Delian is wonderful. Plus, I've known him all my life, so that's an added bonus."

"Well, you will have to invite him over sometime. I want to meet him," Mrs. Weasley commented, much to the dismay of all the males in the room, save Ron.

"He's already invited Ginny and me over for a few days after Christmas. I'm sure he'll come to visit, though. He wants to meet all of you," Ron stated, shoveling food into his mouth and ignoring his brothers' aghast looks.

"Wait a moment. His surname wouldn't happen to be Harold, would it?" Fleur asked in perfect English, from beside her husband. Ron nodded.

"Yes. Why?"

Fleur's face lit up and she gave a squeal.

"Because I know him! He and his sisters, Ceres and Arnea! They went to my school, Beuxbatons! Ceres was my close friend, and Delian was as well. He was the sweetest boy! Oh, Ginny! You are so lucky! Every girl in my school loved him, though he paid no attention. And all this time, it was you his heart belonged to! How romantic!" She cried, her eyes twinkling as she clapped in delight. Bill shot his wife a stunned look.

"You know him personally?" He asked. She spun to look at him and beamed.

"Yes! You'll love him, I'm sure!" She soothed, putting her hand on his arm.

"I'm not so sure I like the idea of Ginny dating..." Arthur Weasley commented sternly. Ginny turned and glared at him.

"I am sixteen, dad. I've loved Delian all my life, and nothing anyone here says is going to change that," she announced. Her anger had flared up over her father's comment, and her face was red with suppressing it.

"But Ginny..."

Arthur's argument was cut off by a soft knock on the front door. Ron, who wanted to avoid anymore confrontations, hastened to answer it. When he saw who was on the other side, however, his mood completely changed.

"Delian! Come on in! We're just finishing breakfast," Ron announced, ushering the darker boy into the house. When Ginny heard this, she gave a squeal and rushed into the living room to meet him. He laughed as she threw herself into his arms, and hugged her close.

"I thought I would come over and visit. I realized that your family might want to meet me before allowing you to stay with us," he said, chuckling. Ginny beamed up at him.

"Come into the kitchen! Everyone's in there."

She and Ron pulled him into the room where the rest of their family sat in wait. The Weasley's stared at the tall, beautiful young man who had his hand interlocked with Ginny's, and he stared back, his eyes moving over all of them.

"May I try to guess who is who?" He asked. Ginny and Ron looked mischievous and gave the affirmative. Delian walked to Mrs. Weasley and kissed her hand.

"This is the mother of the family, Mrs. Weasley, whom Ginny and Ron praise to the skies."

At this, Molly Weasley blushed and nodded. Harry turned to look at those seated at the table. He motioned to the head of the house first.

"This Mr. Weasley, the monarch of the Weasley clan and the voice of reason. Then comes William, the curse-breaker, and his wife, Fleur, whom I know well. Next is Charles, the dragon-tamer, and his fiancee Tonks. Then Perceval, who works at the ministry. Then come Fred and George, the self-made multi-gallionare pranksters," he finished, beaming at his accomplishment.

"How do you know so much about us?" George finally spoke up. Harry grinned.

"I grew up listening to stories about Ginny's brothers. I used to pretend that you were my brothers as well, for I had none."

"No brothers? The horror!" Fred yelped, causing the tension in the room to melt. Harry laughed.

"No. I have four sisters, though."

This time, the Weasley boys looked horrified for a completely different reason.

"Oh, mate, I am so sorry," Bill sighed, causing Ginny to frown and hit him over the head as the others chuckled lightly.

"I never minded. Granted, it does get hard when they start to date..." he trailed off as the Weasley boys nodded and looked at him pointedly. Harry had the grace to blush.

"So yes, I understand what you are going through right now. I had to have a long talk with Ron before he finally let me be, and I don't expect any less from any of you," he said calmly, much to the surprise of the family. Mrs. Weasley finally broke the silence that filled the room after this comment.

"They will do no such thing. Ginny is old enough to make her own decisions. The only thing they should be doing is getting to know their possible brother-in-law. And I, for one, intend to do just that, right now," she informed them. Harry and Ginny had glanced at each other at the brother-in-law comment, but said nothing as Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry from the room, talking non-stop to him on the way.

"I told him he shouldn't come over, for his own good, but does he listen? _NO_!" Ron muttered. Ginny simply grinned and followed her mother and boyfriend out of the room.

* * *

By the end of the day, Delian had won the entire family over. He and Charlie shared a common interest in dragons, and they spent a lot of the time talking about Charlie's work in Romania. Bill had gotten into a huge debate with him over the importance of lock-breaking. Percy had been very pleased to know that Harry was a natural when talking about politics. Fred and George were delighted when they learned that Harry loved pranks.

Fleur was pleased when he told her of Ceres' son, and promised to visit as soon as she could. She, of course, knew of his rank in the Four Realms and vowed to be there on the day he was crowned. Tonks was thrilled when he requested she give him an example of her image-changing techniques. She was even happier when he began to request her for certain looks. It seemed as if she reveled in the attention.

Mr. Weasley had taken to the boy when Harry was able to tell him much about muggle objects (some he had learned about from Lily Potter, others he had had experience with in the past). Mrs. Weasley was shocked when he offered to help her with dinner and proceeded to whip up a culinary masterpiece when she asked him to help her with the potatoes.

During dinner (which Mrs. Weasley insisted that he stay for), the Weasleys were further surprised when he announced that he already had Christmas presents for everyone. They put up a fuss for a while, but when they saw how much he truly wanted to give the gifts to them, they accepted.

Once dinner was through and the dishes were washed (Harry insisted on helping with this, too), Ginny walked him to the edge of the forest.

"They love you," she giggled, as he pulled her into his arms. He smiled.

"That was the point. Well, no...actually, I just wanted to meet the people that I've heard so much about all these years. It was selfish, I know, but I enjoyed it. You are really lucky, Ginny. Your family may not have much money, but they have love enough to make up for that."

"So does yours."

"Yes. It is strange. I enjoy spending time with different types of families, just to see the different types of love they have for each other. My family, your family, the Potters. We are all so different but we all have so much love in our lives. It is amazing," he whispered. Ginny smiled and kissed his lips.

"Our love," she whispered. He grinned.

"And our love."

They kissed for several more minutes, until Harry realized how late it was. After a quick 'goodnight', they moved apart, her back to the house and him into the forest.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself."

Harry looked over to see his uncle emerge from the shadows of some trees nearby.

"Very much. Thank you for asking," he retorted. Severus sighed.

"Harry, you didn't tell them anything, did you?"

The younger man rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"What was I supposed to tell them, Sev? That I had mixed blood, was a future king, oh, and by the way, I happen to have once been known as Harry Potter? They would send me to St. Mungos in a straight jacket!" He sneered. Severus looked at his nephew proudly, well aware of who Harry had inherited that famous sneer from.

"Perhaps they should now," he teased, earning himself a whack on the arm. Together, the two men walked home, joking the whole way back. 


	10. CH9: To Meet the Future

**_Chapter 9: To Meet the Future_**

* * *

Christmas morning, the Weasleys were stunned to find a large pile of new presents underneath their tree.

"I take it those are from Delian," Ron assumed, immediately going over to the pile. The others hesitantly followed and soon they each had a present.

As Ron opened his seemingly empty box, a note fell out.

"Say 'Enlargo'."

He did as he was told and yelped as the box exploded apart and Ron found himself holding a life-size, honest-to-goodness Firebolt.

"Oh my…Ron…" Molly gasped, knowing how much her son had wanted one of these, but could never even dream of affording it. Ron's head was bent over his new broom, and everyone knew he wasn't examining it. Ginny even thought she saw a tear fall onto the handle, but said nothing about it. Quickly, the others began unwrapping their presents.

Mr. Weasley received a number of books on the workings of muggle objects such as TV's and computers, which he set about reading right away. Mrs. Weasley received a tiny figurine of a house elf that got bigger and came to life when you pointed your wand at it, to help her around the house. Delighted, she pointed her wand at it and immediately began asking it questions about itself.

Bill was presented with a guide to ancient curse breaking techniques that worked better than the present day's. Fleur received a veela-made visual bubble that would expand and show you anything you wished to see. She immediately took the opportunity to look in on her old friend Ceres and her new son.

Charlie was thrilled when he opened his box to find a very alive, tiny, silver winged dragon that looked similar to a snake, except it had four perfect little legs. The note that came with it told him that it was a Corion Dragon, a very rare beast that was only found in the depths of Dwarven diamond mines. Tonks was ecstatic about her new hair-styling books and set about changing her image several new ways.

Percy received quite a few books on wizard politics and the ministry. Fred and George were thrown into crows of delight when their box opened to reveal many vials of very hard to come by ingredients that could be used in their pranks.

Everyone soon realized that Ginny had yet to open her gift, which was in a rather large box.

"Open it, Gin!" Ron urged, moving forward eagerly. Ginny smiled weakly, almost afraid to. Harry had thrown her many hints as to what this gift was during the previous part of the school-year, and she was hesitant to open something that might attack her if she did.

With a sigh, she gingerly lifted the lid of the box and flinched as she waited for something to happen. Nothing did. A little more confident, she peered over the edge of the box and a startled yelp left her lips.

Inside was a tiny creature unlike any she had seen before. It had the body and head of a cat, it's ears were like a rabbit's and it's tail was like a cat's except it came to a point at the end. It's fur was so white it looked almost purple, and the very tips of it's tail, feet and ears were a pastel purple. It had a diamond-shaped patch of fur on it's forehead that was blue, and it's eyes were a metallic blue-purple color. All-in-all it was a stunning animal.

"Ginny…that's a Daisher," Bill breathed, his eyes glued to the animal. Ginny looked up and frowned.

"A what?"

"A Daisher. Most people believe them to be things of legend because they are so rare and pretty much impossible to find. No one knows what their origin is, but I read somewhere that when they are given as a gift, they bond to the recipient of that gift for life."

Ginny stared down at the animal, and then carefully put a hand into the box for it to sniff. The Daisher then looked up at her and emitted a high-pitched whistle, before pushing its head affectionately against her hand. Ginny smiled and stroked its ears, watching as its eyes closed in pleasure.

"Its fur is so soft…like silk!" She announced, gently lifting the creature from the box. It had been sitting on a piece of paper that Ginny immediately snatched up and began to read.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I hope that you enjoy your gift. She is a Daisher, a creature that is very rare where you live, but very common to my people. They are protectors of the Elves and companions to the other inhabitants here. I have one myself, and I will introduce him to you when you come._

_As you know, yours is a girl. She is a baby, only a few moon-turns old, and her name is Jade (funny, I know). She will be your constant companion from now on, and will protect you if you ever need it. She eats plants and meat (if it is cooked), and she is partial to carrots._

_I do hope that you like her. She is the mate of my Daisher, Kuro (For some odd reason, Daishers know who their mates are at the time of birth, unlike humans). I also hope that your family likes their presents. I knew that Ron wanted a new broom, and Charlie has always liked dragons. I received this one from a Dwarf-Lord who breeds them. There are several at our palace, and one that has taken a liking to me, whom you'll meet as well. I guessed on all the others, so I hope I got them right!_

_I have to sign off, now, but I will be there in a few days to pick you up._

_I love you, my Ginevra._

_Yours forever,_

_Delian_

_

* * *

_

The Weasley's took every opportunity to enjoy their gifts that week.

Ron insisted on gathering his siblings for several brutal games of Quidditch so he could break in his new broom. Percy buried himself in his old room, reading his books with vigor. The twins locked themselves away in their room, inventing new pranks that would make their new product line a success.

Bill practiced some of the ancient spells on his father's many muggle locks (the ones that had keys, of course). He would curse the locks and then use the new spells to fix them. Fleur discovered that the bubble also worked as a communicator and managed to have several long conversations with a delighted Ceres on the other end. Charlie got to know his new dragon whom he named "Sickle", and Tonks could be seen with a new hair style every hour.

Ginny had gotten used to having Jade follow her around everywhere she went, except when the creature decided to take a nap. She enjoyed having the Daisher's warm, comforting body pressed up against her back at night, the time when she missed Delian the most. During the day her attention was taken up by her family, but at night, her mind always drifted back to him.

"Ginny! Guess what!"

The girl sat up from her reclining position on the couch and frowned at her brother slightly.

"What?"

"Delian invited me to come with you! He reckons Malfoy needs some company while he spends time with you."

"Draco? What's he doing there?" Ginny asked in confusion. Ron shrugged.

"He mentioned something about Snape and Mrs. Malfoy being together. Plus with Malfoy-bloody-Senior on the loose, I don't blame her for hiding there," he muttered. Then his face brightened again.

"Anyway, he's coming tomorrow to pick us up, and then we're just going back to school from there. Mum and dad already know, and they said it was alright."

Ginny watched as her over-excited brother bounded up the stairs, his words trailing off as his bedroom door slammed behind him. She smiled and reached down to pet Jade before going back to her book.

* * *

Delian smiled as the entire Weasley family piled out of the house to see Ron and Ginny off. Mrs. Weasley was calling out threats in the event that they didn't write the moment they got back to school, and Mr. Weasley was trying his best to calm her. The Weasley brothers (and their wives/fiancees) were all yelling out their goodbyes and various other parting words (some more snarky than others, in Bill's and the twin's cases).

Ron was in awe as they entered the forest, shocked by the sudden change in the usually familiar surroundings. His eyes followed the sound of raven crows to the tops of some nearby trees, and his companions stopped to give an explanation as to why they were there.

The rest of the journey was filled with Harry explaining to Ron and Ginny about their surroundings and pointing out other paths that could be taken to reach different parts of the world. His audience listened with rapt attention, taking in everything he said. Both were amazed at the many places that the people of the Four Realms could go by way of these trails. They were especially shocked that one of those paths led right to their home.

When they finally reached the ridge of the valley, Ginny and Ron froze at the sight that lay below them.

"Bloody hell," Ron choked his eyes impossibly wide. Ginny simply stared, her eyes locked on the shimmering white palace that lay at the center of the town. Vast amounts of green trees and shrubbery hid most of the houses from sight, but the palace was quite visible.

"This is where you live?" She finally breathed. Harry smiled.

"Yes. This was where I was raised," he murmured, looking around in satisfaction. The valley was silent as always, though crickets and other creatures could be heard in the forest behind them.

"And I suppose your kids will be raised here too?" Ron asked a thoughtful frown on his face.

"Yes. But I will insist that they visit the Burrow on a regular basis," Harry laughed, his eyes twinkling. Ginny snapped out of her stupor and blushed as she realized that they were also talking about her future children.

Harry quickly led his friends down the familiar path and into the town. Ginny and Ron seemed to grow more comfortable as they neared the castle, something that rather surprised him.

Once there, Harry was immediately attacked by his youngest sister, much to the amusement of Ron, until she proceeded to jump on him as well. After Harry introduced her to them, they walked up the stairs of the castle to meet with his parents who stood there in wait. Aire took an instant liking to the petite red-head that was to be her daughter-in-law, and she began to make Ginny feel at home right away. Zephyr started up a conversation with Ron about Quidditch (something he was obsessed with and was trying to introduce to the Realms), and they entered the palace chatting.

Harry noticed that neither Weasley was given much time to be awed by their new surroundings, due to the fact that they were accosted by all of his family at once and their attention was drawn elsewhere. Once they had all reached the palace's reception room, Ceres, who had heard more about Ginny from Arnea, began to discuss possible wedding ideas. Ginny looked quite shocked at the subject, but warmed up to in when Aire, Arnea, and Hestia all joined in.

Harry wasn't surprised that they were anxious about the wedding, seeing as his coronation was to be only days after he finished his seventh and final year at school. And the day of his coronation would also be their wedding day.

"So you're getting married on the day you become King? What a drip! No time for the honeymoon!" Ron teased. Harry blushed, but managed to control his urge to hit Ron over the head.

"We will have plenty of time. Grandfather and father are to be my confidantes and they will watch over the kingdom in my absence. A king is not expected to take over immediately after his wedding, nor is the throne in any danger. Hostile takeovers and uprisings are rare here, and only happen when there is a cruel or unfit ruler on the throne," he informed his friend.

"And Delian is by no means cruel or unfit, as the people are well aware. They have been looking forward to his coronation since he was an infant," Zephyr added. Ron grinned at this while Harry blushed.

The attention of the men, however, was soon drawn away from Harry when Draco, Narcissa Malfoy, and Severus made their appearance and immediately joined in the conversations about weddings.

* * *

"The wedding will be in the Crystal Grotto. That is where all the Kings are wed."

Harry mentally groaned as his grandfather said this. The older man had joined the group for supper, and when he learned of the wedding plans, he didn't hesitate to put his two-bits in.

"But of course. We were thinking about an elfin made dress for Ginevra…they are exquisite! And elfin robes in white and blue for Delian. The flowers would have to be white…perhaps roses and lilies…" Aire trailed off, her voice rapturous at the thought of planning her son's wedding. Ginny, however, looked slightly uncomfortable at the last words from her mouth. Aeolus noticed.

"What is it, my dear?" He asked, causing everyone's attention to be drawn to the blushing young woman.

"Well…I was hoping…if it was not too much to ask…that we could have lavender as well," she whispered. Harry's heart thundered as he comprehended what that flower meant to Ginny and why she wanted it in the wedding. Aire, however, looked uncertain.

"I agree. Lavender will be the main flower at our wedding, mother. I insist," he said quickly, his eyes moving to his beloved. When Aire opened her mouth to argue, her father-in-law held up his hand.

"If that is what Delian and Ginevra wish, that is what they will receive. Lavender, lilies, and roses will be the main flowers. You may work the color schemes around those," Aeolus said, the tone of his voice leaving no room for argument. Harry noticed that his grandfather had taken a liking to his mate, something that Harry was grateful for.

"This will be such a lovely wedding! I can't wait!" Narcissa exclaimed, her pureblood-breeding evidentially having no effect on her at the moment. Severus rolled his eyes at his lover's enthusiasm, while Draco shot a mock-desperate look at Harry that said clearly, 'she's gone insane!'

"We will choose the fabric design and colors tomorrow…"

At Aire's words, Ginny turned pale.

"Mother, this is a bit soon…" Delian pointed out, quickly catching his mate's hand in a comforting grip. Aire sighed in annoyance.

"Yes, but this is the only time we will be able to make such plans! You will be going back to school in a few days," she reminded him. Ginny was still pale.

"But her family has no idea…except for Ron that is…that she is even engaged! And she is not even that, in fact, because I have not gotten a chance to ask her properly yet!" Harry argued. At this, Aeolus sighed.

"I am afraid, my grandson, that your mother has a point. There is little time, and so much that must be done. This is a very strange case, but we have faith that everything will work out."

"But what about her schooling? Ginny still has a year of school left," Ron added to the argument, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"There are several ways to go about that, Ronald. She could take a few tests to pass her N.E.W.T.S. early, or she can have a private tutor come to give her lessons so she can finish," Severus said thoughtfully. Ron looked relieved, and Ginny looked slightly offended that he had no other argument than that. He was supposed to be her overprotective brother, after all! Harry smiled as he noticed this, and slid an arm around her.

"Don't worry, love. Everything will work out."

And Ginny relaxed, knowing that if he said it, then it would come true.

* * *

The next day, Delian was dragged to Eledron, the largest Elfin city in the Realms, to be fitted for his wedding garments. His father, grandfather, and uncle had quite a time getting him to agree to go, much to Draco and Ron's amusement.

They were not amused, however, when they too, were fitted for wedding clothes.

Several hours later, it was off to the Dwrarven jewel designers, to choose rings for the ceremony. While there, Delian made a secret purchase that he refused to allow any of his companions to see.

When they finally returned to the palace, the sun was setting beyond the forest and the women still had yet to return from their excursion.

After a supper filled with 'male bonding', as Severus sarcastically called it, Harry made his way to his private study, to catch up on some political work his grandfather had left for him. The room was warm and silent, something he reveled in after the excruciating day of shopping.

The quiet was broken, however, by a knock on the door.

"Delian, can I talk to you?"

Harry looked up to see a slightly shaken Draco, standing in the doorway. Alarmed, he motioned to the chair next to him and the blonde boy collapsed into it. He buried his head in his hands and ran his fingers nervously through his hair.

"What is it?" He asked, worry immediately filling his chest. Draco sighed.

"Mum and the others got back a little while ago. She called me up to her rooms to talk," he broke off here, as if uncertain of what to say.

"You knew that she was seeing Severus, right?"

"I think everyone is well aware of that, Draco," Harry snorted in a very un-princely way. Draco groaned.

"They are. It's just, knowing it, and having proof of it are two different things."

"What!"

"Mum's pregnant, Delian. With Severus' child," Draco choked out. Harry froze, unable to respond.

"I'm going to be a brother. And Snape's going to be my step-father," Draco went on. This brought Harry back to earth.

"That's just…strange. I knew she was his mate, and I knew they were sharing a bed chamber, but I never expected a child to come out of it," he said in an awed voice. Draco smiled slightly.

"That makes two of us."

"Well, I suppose it is good news, then. And even more so if Uncle is able to get custody of you. Then you would be away from your father. He won't put off having you marked for long, you know. Voldemort is not a patient man, and you are quite a powerful wizard, making you an even sweeter prize if he gets you," Harry commented. Draco shuddered.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind having Sev as my guardian," he muttered in a half-sarcastic voice, causing Harry to laugh.

"Still, this is really weird. I mean, you are getting married, and you aren't eighteen and she's not seventeen. I'm going to be a big brother at my age, Weasley's not freaking out about his little sister getting married, in fact, he supports it. This is all a little too strange for my tastes," Draco commented with a laugh. Harry grinned.

"Welcome to my life. Get used to it, cousin!"

This earned him a hit up-side the head.

* * *

"How am I every going to tell my parents?" Ginny groaned the next day, as she and Harry walked through the palace halls, their hands linked.

"Perhaps after they find out that I am of mixed blood. It will be easier for them to accept that way," he sighed. Her fingers tightened around his.

"And when will that be?" She questioned. Harry winced.

"I have no clue," he muttered, using a phrase he had heard Ron use before. This made Ginny giggle and relax.

They walked in silence once more, until they reached a pair of frosted glass doors. Opening them, he led her into the room beyond. Once her eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight emitting from the many windows Ginny gasped and stepped backwards with a cry.

This was the very room from her dream. It was made almost entirely out of clear glass, and was filled with greenery of all types and varieties. A stream trickled through the middle of it, and a path wound its way around the huge place.

"How…where…"

"I should have realized from the first when you were describing the room from your dreams to me, but I didn't put two-and-two together until a few days ago that this was the room that you dreamed about. The boy you saw in your dream was me, at the age that we first met. And those words…those words were my soul calling out to yours," he murmured, putting his arm around her waist as he drew her into the garden-room.

Ginny looked around in awe, her amber eyes wide with delight. Behind them, Jade and Kuro (Harry's Daisher), decided to race each other around their masters and then dart out of sight into the shrubbery. Harry's Curion dragon, a pretty little blue thing with purple eyes named Zuzu, flew above their heads, enjoying the more humid climate of the room.

"This is spectacular," she finally whispered, after they had wandered through the place for a bit. Harry smiled softly.

"Yes. My grandfather had it added onto the palace when he learned that my grandmother dreaded winter because all the plants would die. She loved flowers. He made this place for her so she could have them all year round. When she died when father was young, it became a type of memorial place for her. Grandfather swears he can still feel her presence here," he murmured, looking around at the place he had come to love so much as a child, if just to be closer to the grandmother he had never known.

"I used to come in here, believing that she could see me. I wanted her to be proud of me. I even 'talked' to her on occasion, though I have virtually given that up, now," he chuckled. Ginny raised an eyebrow at him, but smiled nonetheless.

"I'm sure she would have loved you," she assured him.

"And I know she would have loved you. You are like her in many ways, my grandfather tells me. He even admitted that he was a bit startled about just how similar you two were, but don't tell him I told you. If you did, he'd deny everything," he laughed. She smiled and leaned against him, breathing in his unique scent, a mixture of spicy pine and sweet rain.

"Ginny…may I ask you something?"

She looked up and smiled, not noticing how his voice had grown nervous and his body tense.

"Will you marry me?" He whispered. Ginny's eyes widened.

"But…we are getting married…"

"I know. But I wanted to ask you correctly. And I wanted to give you this."

He conjured a tiny velvet box and opened it, revealing a stunning heart-shaped diamond surrounded by small emeralds, and set into a band of gold.

Ginny caught her breath as tears came to her eyes at the sight of the gorgeous ring. It was something a princess should wear…not a girl who could not even afford new books for the school-year! She shakily covered her face as her tears escaped and fell down her cheeks.

"Ginny? What is it? Are you angry with me? Have I hurt you in any way?" He asked desperately, his heart tearing at the sight of her tears flowing out from behind her hands. She shook her head but could not say anything for quite some time.

When she finally calmed, he led her over to a bench and sat down, still holding the ring in it's box.

"Do you not like it? I can trade it for some other…"

"NO! No…it is beautiful. But Delian…it is a princess's ring! It is too good for my hand…I'm just a poor girl…a Weasley! I don't deserve it…"

Her speech was cut short by his lips descending on hers. The kiss was desperate, his lips moving over hers as his tongue begged for entrance. Finally they broke apart, her gasping for breath as his lips began to trail over her jaw and down her neck.

"Don't you ever…say that again…about my fiancee. You deserve…everything…and more," he murmured in between kissing her throat. Ginny whimpered and in her pleasure-filled daze, she never felt him slipping the ring on her finger.

"I love you, Ginevra Weasley, more than my own life. And you deserve the world."

She only whimpered in answer to this, for her lips had once again been possessed by the man she would soon be marrying.


	11. CH10: To Hear Painful Truth

**_Chapter Ten: To Hear Painful Truth_**

* * *

Ginny and Harry were in a haze of bliss by the time they returned to school. The wedding was virtually planned out, and they had received permission from Dumbledore to leave on the weekends during their last month of school, to prepare for the ceremony (though Harry highly doubted that Severus had explained what the ceremony actually was, when he got them permission).

Ron went around grinning like the cat that ate the canary, while Draco smirked whenever anyone asked why they were acting so strangely. Neville (who had been filled in on a few things that had happened over the break), blushed when anyone asked him what was going on.

When they had returned, Neville had felt bad about being left out. To compensate, Arnea insisted on telling him the truth about their heritage. To their surprise, Neville had taken it surprisingly well, seeing as Arnea had also taken that opportunity to admit that Neville was her mate. This, he had no problem with. Harry, however, had been a little less enthusiastic.

One of the main problems that Ginny, in particular, encountered was girls spotting her ring and asking her what it meant. So she told the truth, just like she and Harry had agreed on. This plan had only one flaw…news traveled fast in the school, and by the end of the first week back, Rita Skeeter had put her two-bits in about the shocking engagement.

This, in turn, led to other problems…namely the overprotective Weasley brothers.

Ginny's parents had been no problem. They simply sent a letter, asking what the rumors were about, and when Ginny explained the situation (minus the obvious) in a return letter, they were satisfied. Her bothers, however, were another story.

Bill had taken a day off at Gringotts to visit Hogwarts and have a long 'talk' with Harry. It had taken a while, but he eventually conceded and gave his blessing to the couple. Ginny had been unaware of her brother's presence until he entered the Great Hall that night with Harry, the two of them talking like old friends.

Charlie had sent a long letter that was so biting, it was little better than a howler. Ginny had replied with a snappish note back, basically telling him where to get off. His answer was an ashamed apology to Harry, and quite a few questions about how the engagement had come about. Harry had insisted on writing a personal reply to Charlie, to assure him of his good intentions.

Percy had been even easier to pacify, his only qualms being Ginny's age. The twins had sent a mean joke-letter to Harry, that when opened, caused the recipient's hands to swell to twice their size. Unfortunately, Ron had insisted on opening this letter (just for 'kicks' as he told them) and ended up on the receiving end of the curse. His howler to them left them in no mind to argue their sister's engagement further, and put them off pranking their younger brother for quite some time.

By the time everything quieted down, it was bordering on February.

* * *

"So when is the wedding?" Lily asked cheekily, as she bit into a lemon tart that Dobby the house elf had so kindly brought to her classroom. Harry smiled, rolling his eyes. He had had little time to talk with her since his return after the Christmas holiday, and this was the first time he had been able to sit down with her one on one.

"A few days after school ends," he replied. Lily looked startled.

"But that is so soon! She hasn't even finished school, yet!"

"I'm afraid that because of the circumstances, we have little choice."

"Do you love her?" Lily asked suddenly, a frown on her face. Harry glared.

"More than my life. I know what you are thinking, and no, we have done nothing of that sort. Ginny and I love each other, Professor, and though we are young, we are well aware of what we are entering into."

"Yes, but can't you wait…"

"No. Even if it was possible, I'm not sure that we would."

"Why? Why isn't it possible?" She snapped, obviously annoyed at his seeming close-mindedness.

"Professor…how much to you know about veela?" He sighed, looking down at his tea cup. She looked confused.

"Quite a bit…"

"And how much about the fae people?"

"Not as much," she replied, not understanding where this was going. Harry sighed, knowing that he could not hold the truth from her any longer.

"Put them together and then put strong parts of them into me…and you have the reason. I am not your average wizard, Professor Lily. I am only part wizard. I also happen to have veela and fairy blood in my veins, thereby making me parts of those as well. Both veela and the fae people have mates, or a set companion that they are meant to share their lives with. Ginny is mine."

Lily Potter sat silently, taking this in. She was surprisingly calm about what he had just said, considering the impact that it would have on most people.

"So because of the pull you feel towards her, you need to marry as soon as possible, so you can mate," she said slowly. Harry nodded.

"Among other things."

Again, she was silent for a while.

"Well, I can't say that I'm completely surprised. I've always known that you weren't like the other children at this school. You seemed to understand and know things…things even I don't," she sighed. Harry smiled.

"Such as?"

"You see people for who they truly are, not who others see them as. You understand how they feel, even when they don't. You can rationalize things that never made sense before. You can comfort people and make them see their own faults, while still being kind about it."

"Are you talking about people in general, or yourself?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Lily laughed.

"Me, I guess. You are young, and yet you are more of an adult than I will ever be. You know things…and see things that I wouldn't even be able to dream of understanding. I feel as if I can talk to you about anything, and you won't chastise me. It's almost as if you are more of a friend, than a student. And more of a son than a friend," she finished in a whisper. Harry jerked his head up to look at her, his eyes wide.

"What?"

Lily sighed in exasperation, more at herself than him.

"Look at it this way. I love my son…I adore him…but you are right. I have allowed him too much freedom growing up…I…we have spoiled him horribly. And here you are, able to see that and bold enough to call us on it…and yet you still give us a chance to straighten up and see our mistakes. Just like a child does. They forgive and then move onto the next crisis," she said, struggling to express herself. Harry smirked.

"Professor, I am a son. Perhaps not yours, but I have a father and a mother, and I understand what you are trying to say. But I warn you. Do not allow yourself to compare me with your son when contemplating how he should be acting. That wouldn't be fair. He is still your son…and though he's not perfect, remember that no one is. Not even me," he said cheekily, his green eyes twinkling at her she laughed and shoved him lightly, ending this part of their conversation.

As Harry left her classroom an hour later, he leaned against the door and sighed, his face falling as his eyes closed.

"And please, do not allow your heart to begin thinking of me as a son. Oh gods, don't think of me as your son," he whispered, before continuing on his way down the hall.

Unfortunately, he was so caught up in his thoughts, that he never noticed a very confused James Potter stepping out of the shadows not far from where he had previously stood.

* * *

_March 24, 2005_

_My dearest son,_

_I hope that this letter finds you in good health. Everyone here is safe and well, but longing for your return. I must say, as the day of your inauguration grows closer, the excitement of our people rises by the hundredfold!_

_The wedding plans are set, and your lovely wedding clothes have arrived. I am quite eager to see both you and my future daughter-in-law wearing them. I am sure that there will be no more beautiful a sight ever seen on this earth._

_I do have a question, however, which involves the wedding guests. I am aware that select Weasleys, Longbottoms, and Malfoys are on the invitation list. But are there any others whom you wish to have there? Your father seems to think that there might be._

_I apologize that this letter can be no longer. We have a council meeting on the hour, and I must prepare. Just know that I love you, and I eagerly await your next visit._

_Lovingly yours,_

_Mother_

* * *

_March 26, 2005_

_Dear Mother,_

_I am perfectly fine, as is Ginny._

_I am glad to know that the plans are made, but I do hope that I may go over them with you, just to make sure everything is correct._

_As to your question about guests, I do have a few requests. I would like the Potters to be invited, as I am sure you know by now. I feel it would be right to have them. Also, several teachers at Hogwarts, including Professor Albus Dumbledore, and Professor Minerva McGonagall, have requested invitations as well. Seeing as how they have all become rather dear to me (for one reason or another) I wish this to be granted. Any other additions to the list will be discussed when Ginny and I return there this Friday._

_Give everyone there my love, and know that I love you forever!_

_Your son,_

_Harry (otherwise known as Delian. smile)_

* * *

"It is time."

Ginny looked up at her husband-to-be in confusion. He had awoken her from a rather nice sleep, dragged her out of bed, and hurried her out of the school. They were now tripping down a well known pathway to his homeland. It had been several months since she had been there for the Christmas holidays, but she still remembered the way.

"Time?"

"Voldemort's armies are advancing. They will be upon London in less than a day."

"Then why are we here?" She asked, stopping and turning towards him. He turned stunning emerald orbs towards her.

"We are here, because I will not allow you anywhere near the battle. Should anything happen to me, my family will care for you. My sisters will stay at Hogwarts, creating a diversion until the battle is ended."

"Wait! I am not leaving you alone to fight! How dare you even suggest…"

He spun around, stopping her outraged protest with his lips. She melted against him, feeling all the emotions he was pouring into her being. Love, worry, distress—fear. He feared for her. He didn't want to chance Voldemort attempting to reach her to user her as bait for him. In his home, she would be safe. In his home, Voldemort would never reach her.

The fight flew from her, and she allowed him to pick her up and carry her onwards.

"I will not sacrifice you. I will not allow you to do as my grandmother did for my grandfather. She gave up her life so he could live. He nearly died without her. I know I would not live if something happened to you. I would have no reason to," he whispered, running his lips over her face, neck—anywhere he could reach. She clung to him, her heart crying out in protest. She didn't want to leave him. This could be the last time he ever held her…kissed her.

"Delian. My Delian," she choked out, tears entering her eyes. They nearly strangled her with their power, and only his gentle kisses seemed to relieve her.

"Promise me. Promise me you'll come home alive. That is all I ask. That you promise to live. I know it is too much to ask to make you promise to come back unscathed—but please come home alive," she pleaded. She could see feel the wetness of his tears on his cheeks, and the tremble of his lips as they fluttered across her cheek.

"I promise. I will be alive when I return," he breathed. She nodded, her own tears forcing her into silence.

Ten minutes later, she was seated in the throne room of his home, Camenae snuggled into her lap, a look of pure fear covering her face. Delian looked around at his family, all of whom were watching him anxiously.

Then he turned away. Tears blinding him, he disappeared from the room, apperating to the place the battle would be held.

In the center of London.

And there he settled down to wait.

* * *

"Dumbledore. We have news!"

The entire school looked up as Fudge and several of his underlings swept into the room, looks of triumph on their faces. The Hogwarts inhabitants had just awoken and were settling into breakfast; the Minister's presence was not at all appreciated. The families of the graduating students had arrived at the school that morning, for the customary week-before preparations for Graduation. It was tradition for them all to stay, so adults, young children, and grandparents were all gathered in the room, and all were just as annoyed as the students.

"How can I help you, Cornelius?"

"I have had several of my men working on the old Potter case, about the kidnap of Harry Potter," Fudge announced. James and Lily flinched a this, the pain of the memories not quite faded yet.

"Only now?" Sirius muttered from beside his friends. Remus shushed him and looked towards the Minister. Fudge was glaring at Sirius, but quickly smoothed his face over.

"As I said, we were working the case and made a breakthrough. Two magical signatures, beyond the obvious ones of Jayden and Harry, were detected in the room. But the second one had been written off as either James or Lily's. But because the first was Peter Pettigrew's signature, I became suspicious of the second and had it re-investigated. I am delighted to announced that we have now determined Harry Potter's kidnapper!"

There were gasps of shock and Lily leaned weakly against James. Her husband was pale and shaky, as were his two friends.

"Who was the kidnapper, then?" Dumbledore asked in confusion.

"Severus Snape."

The room was immediately filled with screams and gasps of horror. Dumbledore's face had lost all emotion whatsoever, while Lily turned deathly pale and clutched the armrests of her seat. James Potter stood up, his face a show of rage and sorrow.

"He…we trusted him," he said, his voice shaking with his suppressed emotions. Dumbledore looked grave.

"We did," was all he said.

Arnea watched the growing drama with alarm. She knew that if she didn't do something fast, Severus would be in a world of trouble that would take a miracle for him to get out of. And she knew. She would have to tell the truth. The truth that had been buried for sixteen long years. She noticed Fleur Weasley looking quite pale next to her, and she realized that Fleur had already put two-and-two together. She caught the older girl's eye and the part-veela nodded slowly, knowing what Arnea wanted from her.

"Is that true, Arnea? Did your uncle really take Harry Potter away? Have you known about this?" Fleur asked, her voice resounding in the near-silent room. Everyone turned to stare at the young woman, confusion on their faces. Arnea sighed, looking over at a shaking Hestia, before answering.

"Yes. It is true."

This drew even more gasps from the room.

"Why?" Lily choked out, standing up. Her husband rushed to her side to steady her.

"Because of your neglectful treatment of Harry. Uncle couldn't bear to see the baby treated like that, so he took him to a place where he would grow up to be loved and cared for as he deserved. Of course, Uncle never kept the truth from him. He told him the story of his origin as soon as Harry was able to understand. And he saw even more when he…and Delian…fell into my uncle's pensive on accident once when he was visiting for the summer."

Lily began to cry at this, realizing that Delian had kept this part of the story from her all along. She had known that he knew of them…but he had never told her that he was personally aquatinted with her son!

"It took ages for Delian…and Harry, to get over what they had seen there. Delian blamed himself, and it took both uncle and Ginny to convince him that it wasn't his fault."

"Ginny? She knows Harry Potter?" Ron yelped, his eyes wide. Arnea looked thoughtful.

"In a way. She has never officially met him, but she has seen him, though she doesn't realize it. My entire family knows him…as does Fleur…though she was unaware of it as well," she admitted. Everyone looked at Fleur who nodded with tears in her eyes.

"I think I understand now. But why didn't you ever tell anyone, Arnea? They have been searching desperately for him for years!" She whimpered. Arnea sighed, and shook her head.

"I think I know," came the defeated voice of Sirius Black. Arnea looked startled.

"Excuse me?"

"He didn't want to return, did he? He forgave some of the people from his past, but he never forgave his own family, did he?" Sirius asked softly.

"Actually, he recently forgave them. But, yes, that was one reason. Another was that if he did return, his entire life (and all his secrets with it) would be revealed. And at the time, that was something that he could not allow to happen."

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked, looking intrigued. Now it was Hestia's turn to speak up.

"When Uncle took Harry, he placed him with a family he knew would keep him forever. Harry was adopted into that family the day that he was taken," she answered calmly. This caused even more uproar.

"Adopted? But his entire family was still alive! That's not possible!" McGonagall steamed. Hestia rolled her eyes.

"It is if you blood-bond with the child."

"H…Harry was blood-bonded into the family?" Remus spoke up, his face even paler than normal. Arnea nodded.

"And when he was, he inherited traits from both his parents, both internally and externally. So Delian was telling you the truth when he said that Harry Potter no longer existed. The boy who once held that name may be alive, but the Potter part died the day he was adopted. Only Harry remains now, and his family are the only ones permitted to call him as such," she said. Everyone looked like hell had just frozen over.

"And you know this boy?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes beginning to sparkle once more. Arnea got the distinct feeling that he had just put the rest of the puzzle together.

"Quite well."

"Have I ever met him?"

"Yes, in fact, you have. Everyone here has at least seen him, if not spoken with him once or twice," she admitted. Across the isle, Hestia was jumping up and down in her seat.

"You know! You've guessed our secret!" She laughed, clapping her hands. To her naïve eleven year-old mind, this was all a game. Dumbledore smiled down at her, obviously relieved for the temporary tension-break the girl provided.

"Lily, James, the girls are telling the truth. I believe I know who our missing Harry is…" he trailed off, turning to look at the stricken couple.

"I will allow the girls to reveal it," he finished, grinning as Arnea shot him a glare and Hestia giggled. The room was silent for a while, as everyone waited for someone…anyone, to speak.

"I know. I know who Harry is," Sirius said suddenly, his face lighting up with realization and a hint of betrayal.

"It's Delian Harold. He is Harry," he murmured, his words causing Lily to fall back into her seat in utter astonishment, while James and Remus simply gaped at their friend. In his seat at the Gryffindor table, Jayden looked horrified at this proclamation.

"Yes. Delian is Harry. You see, Delian decided at a very young age, that he wanted little to do with his old life. He was willing to keep his name, mainly because mother liked it so much, but nothing else. Even if you were to do a blood test, you would find little evidence that Delian was really your son," Arnea said softly, looking at Lily.

"And yet, his heart could not deny you the truth you have been wanting for so long. He gave us permission to tell you after he was gone," Hestia added.

"You mean…he's gone forever?" Ron asked, worry filling his voice. Arnea managed a weak smile, while Hestia frowned.

"That depends on quite a few things."

"And what are those, Miss…Harold?" Dumbledore stumbled, unsure of what to call the girl.

"Delian has many secrets. One of the largest being his relationship with the Potters. But his second largest is his home…our home. You see, Professor, when Uncle took Delian away, he brought him to the same place where he had been raised after he too, was found in a abusive situation. Uncle Severus was heavily abused as a child, until he was four. His father went so far as to murder his mother, and when he couldn't find Uncle, kill himself," Arnea paused here, watching the faces of the people in front of her pale once more.

"Uncle was found by my grandfather, Aeolus, and my father, Zephyr, when after he ran away into the forest. They brought him home and grandfather adopted Severus though the blood-bond, thereby making him his son, and our uncle. Uncle had told our father of Harry's treatment, and together they formed a plan that would allow Harry a new chance at life. Uncle took him, daddy and mother adopted him through blood-bonding, and then Harry became Delian," she paused here, looking at Hestia, who nodded. Then she glanced at Ron, who had long before realized where this was going.

"But why blood-bonding? That is ancient magic that is rarely used now," Dumbledore pointed out. Arnea motioned to Ron, who immediately knew what she wanted him to do.

"Because, there are still people who use that sort of bond, Professor. Elves use it, as do Veela, Fae, Dwarves, and other magical beings like that," Ron piped up. Several people, including Hermione, looked at him in astonishment.

"How does that pertain to this, Ronald?" Percy asked snidely. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Because, Percival, Harry and Snape weren't adopted by your average wizards. They were adopted by fae," he said, as though this were the most obvious thing in the world. His family stared at him as though he were crazy, as the rest of the school looked at him in confusion. Sirius, however, nodded slowly.

"So that's how he knew I was an animagus! He could tell that I wasn't a dog when I first met him…he knew I was a wizard. And that's how he knew Remus was a werewolf! Fae are renowned for being able to sense things like that," he crowed, his black eyes lighting up.

"Actually, in all, Harry is part wizard, part fairy, and part veela. Mother is a veela, while father is a fairy," Hestia corrected. Ron grinned.

"Sorry. I forgot that part! That's how he knows Fleur so well, too. They had the veela-blood in common, which led to their friendship," he muttered. Fleur smiled.

"Indeed, that is one reason I got to know him so well. I was quite curious about his blood-lines. But his sister and I were friends before that. I was aware that she had gained her mother's veela traits, while Arnea and Hestia gained their father's fairy traits. Delian and Camenae received both veela and fairy," she listed. Arnea nodded.

"And both veela and fairy have life-mates as part of their Inheritance from their parents. Fleur's mate is William, Harry's mate is Ginny, of course, while mine is Neville," she said, as she gave Neville an affectionate look. He smiled at her and took her hand, still looking quite taken aback that his friend was actually the legendary Harry…well, would-have-been Potter.

"There's also another secret that all of you kept," Ron said pointedly, grinning wickedly. Arnea groaned softly while Hestia smirked.

"And that would be…?" She asked cheekily.

"That you…and Delian…happen to be royals," he announced. His entire family gaped at this, realized just what Ginny was about to become.

"Royals?" Percy choked out. Ron grinned even more.

"And not just any royals. Delian is the Heir to the High Throne of the Four Realms. Our sister is going to be a queen, come next week," Ron chuckled, as he watched his family grow even more speechless.

"I think I understand, now. If Harry…Delian had told us this before, it would have not only put him and his family in danger, but us as well," Remus said slowly. Arnea sighed.

"That was Delian's biggest secret. Uncle Severus knew it, because of a lucky twist of fate. You see, a long time ago, Uncle fell into Dumbledore's pensive…into his memory of the prophesy that Professor Trelawny made about the Boy who Lived."

This made Dumbledore turn pale as he stared at the girl in obvious disbelief.

"Uncle did some thinking, and he realized that somehow, you might have made a mistake. The day that he was forbidden to return to the Potters' home, was the day he proved his hypothesis. After holding Harry for a certain period of time, he noticed that a very faint scar could be seen on his back, just between his shoulder-blades. It wasn't an ordinary scar…it was shaped perfectly like a phoenix."

Lily stared at the girl in growing horror, while James looked confused.

"The scar only appears when Harry is overly emotional or happy—in this instance it was because someone was paying a lot of attention to him. Severus realized that although Jayden was the obvious candidate for being the Boy who Lived, mainly because of his lightning bolt scar, it did not prove it to be true. The answer lay in the prophesy."

"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES," Hestia recited. Arnea nodded.

"It could have been Neville, who was born at eleven forty-six on the evening of July 31st. Jayden Potter was born next, at eleven fifty-five. But Harry was born only seconds before the clock struck twelve midnight, at eleven fifty-nine, as the seventh month died."

The two sisters watched as realization and horror spread across the faces of all in the room.

"Harry Potter…now Delian…is the Boy who Lived."

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Jayden shouted, rising to his feet in anger. Arnea's eyes flashed.

"No, it is not. Uncle Severus saw it before anyone else. Perhaps you faced Voldemort before…but it was not without Harry at your side. You may not have known it, but every time you faced Voldemort, Harry had dreams of himself facing the same man, at the same time. Though your eyes he saw what he had been training to fight his entire life. Your blood was enough to sustain Voldemort, but not enough to allow all of his strength and power to return. Harry's blood, however, would have been more than enough to bring him back to full power," she explained. Jayden looked dazed as he processed this.

"You were no more than a pawn in Fate's game, Jayden Potter. Fate placed you here, so you could stall for time. Meanwhile, Delian fought beside you in his dreams (though you didn't know it) every time you fought Voldemort. And though all this, he was preparing for the Final Battle. That time has come," Hestia said softly. Jayden looked at her and his eyes widened as she placed a hand on his arm.

"He loved you, you know. Harry has always loved you, even though he didn't know anything about you. I admit, you disappointed him when he met you in person, because of the airs you gave off. But he never stopped loving you…or respecting you," she whispered, causing him to blush at her tender words.

"Where is he now?" Ron finally managed. Arnea grew sad.

"He took Ginny back to the Realms with him…but forced us to stay here," she admitted.

"Why?" Sirius cried. Hestia glanced at her sister and then worked to keep her tears at bay. All happiness in her countenance from earlier had melted away.

"We were the diversion. He is most likely in the process of battling Voldemort right now," she whispered.

This was the last thing Lily Potter heard before she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Spyridon - Oh my god! I did upload all the chapters. **

**Which can only mean one thing. . . .  
**

**Chapter 11 is close to being finished. Once I give it a final read through and send a copy to Daphne, then it will be posted. Hopefully by tomorrow. I mean, I've been having trouble on having this thing proofread, from the internet losing the chapter to real life problems. Thankfully, the wonderful ginnyweasley777 and Lyras stepped up to the plate when I asked them to do emergency beta reading. Hopefully the anguish of my present semester will at least let me scribble a bit. I will have to be frank. Release dates of chapters will be few and far in between, if not a right out drought. Who ever said that O Chem was needed for a Bio Major needs to be shot. On top of that, I have a jack arse TA. **

**But I do plan on finishing this. I do have snippets of the Epilogue done. That particular scene was annoying the f*** out of me. The only problem is paving the road there. The final chapters will include some family reunions, reconstruction of the Wizarding World, trials, etc, etc.  
**

**Note to readers: Yeah I know the username I'm using is male but I am in fact, the opposite gender.  
**

**LOOK TO MY PROFILE FOR IRREGULAR UPDATES AND TO MY LJ FOR MORE REGULAR UPDATES! And if you want to catch a snippet of CH11.  
**


	12. CH11: To Fight and Love

**_Chapter 11: To Fight and Love_**

* * *

"Dumbledore, we have news!"

The entire school looked round as Fudge sweep into the room with several of his lackeys. James raised his eyebrows as he caught sight of the smile on Fudge's face.

Dumbledore rose from his seat, his attention focused on the smiling man. "How can I help you, Cornelius?"

"I have had several of my men working on the old Potter case, about the kidnapping of Harry Potter," Fudge announced. James flinched at the memory of returning home to find his son missing and Peter lying on the floor, stunned. He looked down at the plate, the repressed emotions swirling around in his mind and stomach. It had taken the Harry's kidnapping for James to realize that ever since Jayden had been proclaimed the Boy-Who-Lived, he had neglected his youngest son. His nights after that had been guilt-ridden as he searched desperately for his lost child, hoping against hope that he would find the little black-haired boy with eyes so eerily similar to Lily's. But as the long nights and arduous days wore on with the sun disappearing and reappearing over the horizons, hope of finding his son had diminished until James finally began to believe that his son was lost to him and very likely dead. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he turned his eyes to Fudge, wanting and dreading to hear what they had found.

Next to him, he heard Sirius mutter, "Only now?" Remus shushed him with a motion as Fudge sent a glare directly at Sirius before turning back to Dumbledore.

"As I said, we were working on the case and made a breakthrough. Two magical signatures, beyond the obvious ones of Jayden and Harry, were detected in the room. The second one had been written off as either James or Lily's. But because the first was Peter Pettigrew's signature, I became suspicious of the second and had it re-investigated. I am delighted to announce that we have now determined the identity of Harry Potter's kidnapper!"

James paled, shaking even as Lily leaned against him, a hand going to her mouth in hope and fear. "Who was the kidnapper, then?"

"Severus Snape."

James' mind reeled, unable to process what he had heard. _Snape?_ As in Lily's ex-friend? The greasy, vampire-like git who lived down in the dungeons with his stocks of potions? Anger coursed through his veins as he stood up slowly, rage twisting his features even as sorrow throbbed inside his chest. "He…we trusted him."

"We did," Dumbledore said. His eyes, usually calm and friendly, were no longer twinkling.

James curled his fists as the urge to find and kill Snape grew within him. How much he had missed Harry. Not a day passed when he hadn't wondered if things would have been different if he had stayed home and watched over his children. Every time Jayden had a birthday party, he yearned to see Harry right next him—to be there so James could tell both of his sons how much he loved them.

He was on the point of rising when he heard Fleur address Arnea, who sat opposite her. "Is that true, Arnea? Did your uncle really take Harry Potter away? Have you known about this?" She did not seem to care that James and everyone else could hear her quite clearly.

Arnea was Snape's niece, James remembered. From where he stood, the girl looked resigned, as if she was about to spill some deep secret whose burden had now become too much for her young shoulders to bear.

"Yes. It is true."

James's jaw clenched. Beside him, Lily demanded, "Why?" He pulled her close, hurt rising up in James.

"Because of your neglectful treatment of Harry. Uncle couldn't bear to see the baby treated like that, so he took him to a place where he would grow up to be loved and cared for as he deserved. Of course, Uncle never kept the truth from him. He told him the story of his origin as soon as Harry was able to understand. And he saw even more when he…and Delian…fell into my uncle's Pensieve by accident once when he was visiting for the summer."

As she spoke, memories began flashing through James' mind, one in particular that he had forgotten as he silently yearned for his son. Picking up Jayden as guest after guest poured into their home, Lily bustling about, making sure everyone had a bite to eat. Both parents staying with Jayden as he was passed, smiling, from guest to guest. All while Harry sat forgotten, tucked into a corner on the floor in his carrier. James remembered playing with Jayden as Harry sat away from them, gurgling quietly, listening to his brother's shrieks of laughter. Beside him in the present, Lily wept.

"It took ages for Delian…and Harry, to get over what they had seen there. Delian blamed himself, and it took both Uncle and Ginny to convince him that it wasn't his fault."

"Ginny? She knows Harry Potter?" Ron yelled, his eyes wide. Had James been in a jovial mood, he might have laughed.

"In a way," Arnea said. "She has never officially met him, but she has seen him, though she doesn't realize it. My entire family knows him…as does Fleur…though she was unaware of it as well." She looked at Fleur, who nodded.

"I think I understand now." There were tears in her eyes. "But why didn't you ever tell anyone, Arnea? They have been searching desperately for him for years!"

"I think I know." James jumped at the voice of his best friend, sitting between himself and Remus.

"Excuse me?" asked Arnea.

"He didn't want to return, did he? He forgave some of the people from his past, but he never forgave his own family, did he?"

James gaped at his friend in disbelief. The thought that Harry would never forgive his family hadn't crossed his mind. It had been so long ago, But if Harry had indeed seen the memories of his neglect, would he really ever decide to go back to the family that had forgotten about him until it was too late?

"Actually, he recently forgave them," Arnea was saying. "But, yes, that was one reason. Another was that if he did return, his entire life and all his secrets with it would be revealed. And at the time, that was something that he could not allow to happen."

A chill shot through James. Further down the row, Dumbledore looked interested. "What do you mean?"

This time it was Arnea's sister, Hestia, who spoke. "When Uncle took Harry, he placed him with a family he knew would keep him forever. Harry was adopted into that family the day that he was taken."

James froze, and felt Lily rigid beside him.

"Adopted? But his entire family was still alive! That's not possible!" Minerva exclaimed in her light Scottish brogue, disbelief written all over her face.

"It is if you blood-bond with the child."

Remus looked at the girls, aghast. "H…Harry was blood-bonded into the family?" His face was even paler than usual.

"And when he was, he inherited traits from both his parents, both internally and externally. So Delian was telling you the truth when he said that Harry Potter no longer existed. The boy who once held that name may be alive, but the Potter part died the day he was adopted. Only Harry remains now, and his family are the only ones permitted to call him as such."

"And you know this boy?" Dumbledore asked. His eyes were sparkling again, and on his face was a look James recognized: the look of a man who had just pieced everything together.

"Quite well."

"Have I ever met him?"

"Yes, in fact, you have. Everyone here has at least seen him, if not spoken with him once or twice."

Hestia was smiling. "You know! You've guessed our secret!"

James looked from Dumbledore to Hestia, wondering if he could wring the truth out of either of them.

Dumbledore spoke quietly. "Lily, James, the girls are telling the truth. I believe I know who our missing Harry is…" He turned to James and Lily. "I will allow the girls to reveal it."

James still couldn't put the pieces together. It was someone he had meet before, someone who looked different now, but at one point in his young life had been his son, Harry. He racked his brain, going through everyone he'd met recently, looking for any clue that pointed him in the right direction.

"I know," Sirius said suddenly. "I know who Harry is."

James spun to face him and saw the hurt on his friend's face. "It's Delian Harold. _He_ is Harry."

His mouth fell open before shock froze him once more. Lily fell back into her seat, a hand drifting up to her mouth.

There was a gasp from the direction of the Gryffindor table; it was Jayden, looking horrified.

"Yes. Delian is Harry," Arnea said. "You see, he decided at a very young age that he wanted little to do with his old life. He was willing to keep his name, mainly because mother liked it so much, but nothing else. Even if you were to do a blood test, you would find little evidence that Delian was really your son." She looked at Lily.

"And yet, his heart could not deny you the truth you have been wanting for so long. He gave us permission to tell you after he was gone," added Hestia.

"You mean…he's gone forever?" Ron asked.

James looked desperately at Arnea. Surely it couldn't be true?

"That depends on quite a few things."

"And what are those, Miss…Harold?" asked Dumbledore.

"Delian has many secrets, one of the largest being his relationship with the Potters. But his second largest is his home…_our_ home. You see, Professor, when Uncle took Delian away, he brought him to the same place where he had been raised after he, too, was found in an abusive situation. Uncle Severus was heavily abused as a child, until he was four. His father went so far as to murder his mother, and when he couldn't find Uncle, kill himself." James paled. He had never realized how bad Snape's home life had been while he bullied the Slytherin. It seemed he had committed more than one grievous mistake in his relatively young life.

"Uncle was found by my grandfather, Aeolus, and my father, Zephyr, after he ran away into the forest. They brought him home and grandfather adopted Severus though the blood-bond, thereby making him his son and our uncle. Uncle had told our father of Harry's treatment, and together they formed a plan that would allow Harry a new chance at life. Uncle took him, Daddy and Mother adopted him through blood-bonding, and then Harry became Delian."

"But why blood-bonding? That is ancient magic that is rarely used now."

"Because there are still people who use that sort of bond, Professor." It was Ron Weasley, of all the unlikely people to have the answer. "Elves use it, as do Veela, Fae, Dwarves, and other magical beings like that."

"How does that pertain to this, Ronald?" demanded Percy Weasley. James had never been terribly fond of this bookish, pompous member of the Weasley clan, but he was grateful to him for asking the question.

"Because, Percy," Ron retorted, "Harry and Snape weren't adopted by your average wizards. They were adopted by Fae." Everyone stared at the boy as if he had taken leave of his senses.

Beside James, Sirius nodded in understanding, his words spilling forth in an excited torrent. "So that's how he knew I was an Animagus! He could tell that I wasn't a dog when I first met him…he knew I was a wizard. And that's how he knew Remus was a werewolf! Fae are renowned for being able to sense things like that."

"Actually, in all, Harry is part wizard, part Fairy, and part Veela. Mother is a Veela, while father is a Fairy," Hestia corrected, smiling up at them.

Ron grinned back. "Sorry. I forgot that part! That's how he knows Fleur so well, too. They had the Veela-blood in common, which led to their friendship."

"Indeed, that is one reason I got to know him so well," Fleur admitted. "I was quite curious about his blood-lines. But his sister and I were friends before that. I was aware that she had gained her mother's Veela traits, while Arnea and Hestia gained their father's Fairy traits. Delian and Camenae received both Veela and Fairy."

_Harry had four sisters? He has siblings and from what it seems, he's quite close to all of them. _That thought saddened James and he looked across at Jayden. _He should have been close to his brother as well. If only we hadn't messed up, Harry would have been here with us._

"And both Veela and Fairy take life-mates as part of their inheritance from their parents. Fleur's mate is William Weasley, Harry's mate is Ginny, of course, while mine is Neville." Arnea smiled at Neville, who took her hand, a blush forming on his face.

Ron spoke up again. "There's also another secret that all of you kept,"

"And that would be…?"

"That you…and Delian…happen to be royal!"

James sat down hard, staring at Ron.

Percy Weasley's eyes grew wide as he stammered out, "R-royal?"

"And not just any royals. Delian is the Heir to the High Throne of the Four Realms. Our sister is going to be a queen come next week."

"I think I understand, now." Remus's face was solemn. "If Harry…Delian had told us this before, it would have not only put him and his family in danger, but us as well."

Arnea sighed. "That was Delian's biggest secret. Uncle Severus knew it because of a lucky twist of fate. You see, a long time ago, Uncle fell into Dumbledore's Pensieve…into his memory of the prophecy that Professor Trelawney made about the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Uncle did some thinking and he realized that somehow, you might have made a mistake. The day that he was forbidden to return to the Potters' home was the day he proved his hypothesis. After holding Harry for a certain period of time, he noticed that a very faint scar could be seen on his back, just between his shoulder-blades. It wasn't an ordinary scar…it was shaped perfectly like a Phoenix."

James' brow furrowed. What was the girl saying? He hadn't seen any scars like that on his son's back_._

_But then again, Potter, when have you ever held him long enough for him to be happy or to even begin to notice anything odd?_

"The scar only appears when Harry is overly emotional or happy—in this instance, it was because someone was paying a lot of attention to him. Severus realized that although Jayden was the obvious candidate for being the Boy-Who-Lived, mainly because of his lightning bolt scar, it did not prove it to be true. The answer lay in the prophecy."

"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES," recited Hestia, and Arnea nodded.

"It could have been Neville, who was born at eleven forty-six on the evening of July 31st. Jayden Potter was born next, at eleven fifty-five. But Harry was born only seconds before the clock struck twelve midnight, at eleven fifty-nine, as the seventh month died."

The realization hit James then, horror spreading through every part of his being as Arnea continued. "Harry Potter…now Delian…is the Boy Who Lived."

"IMPOSSIBLE," Jayden shouted from where he sat with his friends.

"No, it is not," retorted Arnea. "Uncle Severus saw it before anyone else. Perhaps you faced Voldemort before…but it was not without Harry at your side. You may not have known it, but every time you faced Voldemort, Harry had dreams of himself facing the same man at the same time. Through your eyes, he saw what he had been training to fight his entire life. Your blood was enough to sustain Voldemort, but not enough to allow all of his strength and power to return. Harry's blood, however, would have been more than enough to bring him back to full power." Jayden quieted, his shoulders slumping.

Hestia took up the tale. "You were no more than a pawn in Fate's game, Jayden Potter. Fate placed you here so you could stall for time. Meanwhile, Delian fought beside you in his dreams—though you didn't know it—every time _you_ fought Voldemort. And through all this, he was preparing for the Final Battle. That time has come."

James watched as Hestia placed her hand on his son's arm, looking at him with a smile. "He loved you, you know. Harry has always loved you, even though he didn't know anything about you. I admit you disappointed him when he met you in person because of the airs you gave yourself. But he never stopped loving you…or respecting you." Despite the situation, James was amused that Jayden was blushing at Hestia's words, his gaze fixed on her face.

Ron broke the silence. "Where is he now?"

James did not like the way Arnea was looking at them now. "He took Ginny back to the Realms with him…but forced us to stay here."

"Why?" Sirius' cry echoed throughout the silent hall, The girls looked as if they were fighting the urge to cry.

"We were the diversion. He is most likely in the process of battling Voldemort right now," Hestia whispered.

Beside James, his wife collapsed in her chair.

"Lily!" he shouted and caught her before she hit the cold stone floor. Madam Pomfrey hurried over.

Dumbledore rose to his feet, the twinkle in his eyes gone. "Minerva, stay here and watch over the children. Cornelius, go back to the Ministry and send the Aurors to –" Dumbledore came to a halt. He didn't know where to send the Aurors as he had no idea where the fight could be. He turned to where Arnea sat. "Where is Mr. Harold?"

Arnea's eyes flicked to his before falling to the table top. "He forbade me to tell you to keep you safe here in Hogwarts."

"Safe? He's out there fighting Voldemort!" James shouted. He looked down at Lily, her head cradled in his lap as the school nurse checked her over.

"Please, Miss Harold. You must tell us. Your brother cannot fight Voldemort and his army alone, not without exhausting his magical reserves first. If that happens, he will be powerless to stop Voldemort," Dumbledore said softly, his age clear on his weathered face.

Neville shook Arnea's hand slightly, and her eyes flicked up to meet his. "Please, Arnea. They don't want to lose him so soon after finding out he's alive and well."

Every single eye in the Great Hall fixed on her, waiting eagerly for her response.

Closing her eyes, she whispered, "Charing Cross."

* * *

When Aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix appeared, Trafalgar Square had already erupted in chaos. Citizens, tourists, children and young couples were running away from the marching front of Voldemort's army.

Before them fought a single boy.

Dressed in a white shirt and tailored black pants, Delian Harold was firing curses, hexes, charms, and spells with incredible speed. Already, he was sporting burns, cuts and bruises as the magical spells erupted all around him, sending up chunks of cement and stone into the air. A large number of Death Eaters had already fallen around him, blood seeping into the cracks in the road.

Without hesitation, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Albus Dumbledore led the charge, both sides clashing together.

* * *

The moment Voldemort had arrived, he had wasted no time in attacking. With a massive arc of stunning spells, Delian had knocked out the first waves of inexperienced Death Eaters. Yet that left a greater majority of Voldemort's army behind. He was grateful that the day wasn't a full moon as the infected humans threw themselves upon their victims, tearing them apart with their bare hands, faces covered in blood. A couple of giants had arrived, shoulders brushing the sides of the tall buildings.

Thankfully, Delian had had the foresight to cast wards around the area, slowing the march of Voldemort's army, forcing them to try and tear down the wards.

Voldemort himself had walked calmly to the base of Nelson's column, destroying the first lion he had set his eyes on, and was now standing on the sloped back, the lion's head at his feet. His face was twisted in a dark smile, his wand held lightly before him.

Between Delian and the Dark Lord was a slew of Death Eaters, waiting for their Lord's command, all of them watching as Delian fought with Walden Macnair.

Delian rolled to the side as Macnair's axe cleaved into the street. During his stay at Hogwarts, he had heard bits and pieces about this man who had an odd fascination with killing creatures the Ministry had deemed dangerous to let live. He thought it was ironic for such a man to hold such a job but in one way, it seemed appropriate for the man chasing him now. He threw a barrage of Exploding Hexes at the Death Eater, hoping to catch him off balance.

He was so busy keeping track of Macnair that he did not see a Death Eater creeping up behind him until his wand flew out of his hand in mid-spell. Turning around, he dealt a roundhouse kick to the man's head, knocking him out cold. Luckily, his time with the royal trainers was proving to be helpful. He lunged at his wand where it had fallen, the fingers of his left hand closing around the handle when the blunt end of the axe came down on his upper arm, shattering the bone.

Delian bit back a cry of pain as he kicked at Macnair's leg, and with a wandless spell, blew the man back. He picked up his wand with his right hand, pain shooting up his broken arm like small knives. "_Ferula!"_ Ropes flew out of the end of his wand as he moved out of the way of more spells cast by the approaching Death Eaters, a splint forming on the broken appendage. Gritting his teeth against the pain, he used his left hand to conjure a magical shield, blocking a series of minor hexes thrown at him from what looked to be a new recruit.

"Give up, boy! This will only end in your death," taunted Voldemort. His bright red eyes bored into Delian as the latter took down another three Death Eaters with a wide attack of spells he had learned in the Four Realms. "If you put your wand down and swear your allegiance to me, I will let you live."

A curse hit; Delian's white shirt stained with fresh blood as he looked up at the man who fancied himself a Lord. "I will never turn against my people. Tom."

The pale man twisted in anger at the use of his former name before slipping back into the cold expressionless mask. The red eyes glittered with dark mirth. "Who are you to say such things? The only one who has a chance of defeating me is the Boy Who Lived, a whelp of no power."

A secretive smile made its way onto Delian's mouth. "We'll see about that." He did a back flip, tucking his damaged arm across his chest as he Apparated a few feet away in midair, only to appear behind the Death Eaters. A second later, a resounding boom blew through the crowd, catching a few more Death Eaters in the blast as the ground beneath their feet erupted outward.

Macnair appeared again, axe swinging across and down, and Delian gave a cry as the blade bit into his right shoulder. Adrenaline surged through his body, his wand cutting through the air. Blood splattered over him as the Cutting Hex sliced through Macnair, whose dark eyes widened even as they dimmed in death. The large axe clattered to the floor; Delian was already moving away.

The Death Eaters were coming again.

Already his muscles were beginning to tire from the fight, and sweat collected on his brow.

Cracks split the air as wizards and witches appeared on the edges and streets surrounding the Square, dressed in scarlet robes.

Realization struck Delian even as Voldemort's second in command shouted in warning.

"The Aurors are here."

"KILL THEM!"

What had been fun and games for the Death Eaters quickly upgraded to an all-out battle as the two sides clashed. Individual duels erupted all over the Square as fighters paired off with their opponents. A crackle of energy spread over the area as Anti-Apparition and Anti-Portkey wards were constructed.

But Delian didn't care. He was too busy making his way to where Voldemort was.

Just as he ran up the steps, a Death Eater with platinum blonde hair stepped into his path, an extravagant cane held in his hand. "Where do you think you are going?"

Delian froze; he knew that voice.

"Lucius Malfoy."

The Death Eater reached up and pulled his mask off. Grey eyes, so similar to Draco's but more cold and unforgiving, looked down on him. "So you know me."

"You're Draco's father."

The blonde wizard spat on the floor before his feet. "He is no son of mine, the blood traitor that he is, and a disgrace to the Malfoy name. Once I find him, he will die a slow and painful death."

"He's not a disgrace. You are. You, who chose ignorant and bigoted ideals over the wellbeing of your family. You are no man, but a cowardly and spineless serpent," Delian said softly, his heart pumping hard. "They were right to leave you behind. They chose a better life full of love and happiness while you chose the path to suffering, pain, and hate. You will not find Draco or Narcissa for they are protected well."

The wizard sneered at him. "We shall see about that."

Delian ducked to the side as a Killing Curse swept past him, catching a fleeing Death Eater in the back. In response, Delian sent slivers of ice streaking toward Malfoy.

Screams and cries of pain swept up as wizards and witches fell, blood pouring from numerous wounds. Others collapsed with unseeing eyes, their lives ripped from their torn bodies.

During the past year, Delian had come up with many ideas to try and turn Lucius Malfoy back to the light, to be able to reunite father and son once more. He had tried to come up with reasons but as the weeks ticked by, the atrocities committed by the head of the house of Malfoy continued to pile up until it reached a point that Delian could no longer ignore. He had learned that Lucius had murdered a muggle family of four, giving them to werewolves to be raped and tortured. He had personally raped the wife as the husband watched even as he was chewed apart. That day, Lucius' fate had been sealed.

But even then, Delian had hoped that Lucius would lay down his wand and surrender himself.

An Entrails-Expelling Hex flew past him, barely missing him by an inch as he twirled away, bringing up his shield to block more hexes and curses. Lucius was an excellent dueler, adept at keeping his movements to a minimum and conserving his energy.

Back and forth they traded blows, each one trying to get the upper hand. Delian was appalled at the lengths Lucius was taking to survive the duel. At one point, Delian had thrown another Cutting Hex when Lucius had grabbed the nearest person, a young female Death Eater, and threw her into the path of the oncoming spell, which cut her down neatly.

It only served to drive Delian on. After what seemed like eternity, he disarmed Lucius, tripping him up as he attempted to flee beyond the wards. He knocked the older wizard down and held him there with his boot keeping. Lucius looked up, his pristine platinum blonde hair messed up from the duel, dirt and blood streaking across his pale white skin.

"Kill me, or I will keep hunting Draco down until he is dead."

They both knew that Lucius would keep this word; that as long as he lived, he would keep trying to take his son's life. Delian held up his wand, trying to decide what to do. His father and grandfather had taught him to kill only when necessary and imprison those he was able to. In times of war, acts that would normally be frowned upon were sometimes the only course of action.

Was killing Lucius Malfoy one of them?

His wand held steady, but he was unable to say the words that would end Lucius Malfoy's life. Lost in his own thoughts, Delian barely caught the movement as the older wizard reached for his calf and pulled out a hidden wand. Just as Lucius flicked the slender piece of wood and the words for the killing curse left his lips, a red curse caught the wizard in the chest and a spray of blood erupted.

Spinning around, Delian caught sight of a wizard with grizzled grey hair, one good eye locking with Delian's while the other twirled wickedly in its socket. Delian nodded in acknowledgement and turned back to face Voldemort.

As he passed through the surrounding duels, he helped the outmanned Aurors and Order members, casting spells and hexes to catch the Death Eaters off-guard. He had just hexed a Death Eater who was attempting to dismember a still-living older woman when black fire erupted around his feet.

He jumped back and to the side, instinctively casting water as the fire ate away at the cloth of his shoes. A second later he realized it was Demon's Fire even as the water evaporated, leaving the fire behind. He had just uttered the counter curse when a body was hurled into him. He groaned as he landed on his back, the Auror pressing down on him.

Delian pushed him off to only realize that the Auror who had been thrown at him was dead, his eyes wide with shock. Looking up, he saw a woman with frizzy black hair making her way toward him, green light flashing from her wand as she passed.

"Doesch the 'itlle baby boy t'ink he can pway wit' auntie Bella?" She cackled as she headed for him. "Auntie Bella doesn't like children who don't think they can pway by da rules."

Delian gingerly climbed to his feet, eyes trained on the insane woman. He had heard tales about her from Neville, who had lost his parents to the Cruciatus curse cast by her.

"Not a very nice thing to do to Malfoy. Bad children need to be punished if they can't pway nicely." Bellatrix's face changed from a mocking to an insanely grinning, murderous mask. "What punishment should be handed down?"

Delian's wand sliced through the air, cutting the first barrage of curses into nothingness. The burns on his lower legs throbbed intensely as he dueled with Bellatrix. Burns left by the Demon's Fire would continue to eat away at the skin until treated with the paste created specifically for the curse. He was trying to keep his movements to a minimum but the female Death Eater was forcing him to keep on moving, directing most of her spells near to his feet even as she threw a number at his chest.

Soon, Bellatrix's curses were making it through his defense, connecting with his body. He was tiring. Taking on the first waves of inexperienced Death Eaters had drained his magical reserves. At this rate, he knew he would fall before reaching Voldemort, something that could not be allowed to happen.

There was only one option.

He summoned his last vestiges of wizard magic, dodging the incoming spells as much as he could. Just as it looked as if Bellatrix was going to defeat him, he let loose with one of the strongest shields he had ever conjured. Bellatrix screamed in frustration as her spells sizzled on the face of the shimmering blue dome.

But Delian didn't care; he was too busy releasing his full magical heritage. Bellatrix wavered as he started to transform, his long hair lengthening until the tips touched his knees. His ears became pointed and his body shot up a few more inches. His brilliant green eyes were flecked with gold.

"You're a half-breed!" Bellatrix screamed, disgust and revulsion evident in her voice.

Delian smiled and conjured flames of his own, using his bare hands. Bellatrix shriek as she lost sight of her prey, the flames rising to towering heights. She threw curse after curse but the fire still roared as it began crushing down on her.

Snarling in contempt and disgust, Bellatrix retreated, presumably considering how to kill Delian. She froze and then, giggling with glee, pointed her wand at the base of Nelson's Column. A groan emanated from the ancient stone as a blast exploded from the ground. It trembled before tilting sideways.

Screams echoed in the courtyard as the giant block of stone came rumbling down. Delian threw his head back, eyes widening at the audacity of Bellatrix. Summoning his Elf magic, he called the powers of the elementals and wind and water rushed to the stone. Within the second it took for it to land, the stone had turned into mud, the dark liquid splashing down onto the ground. Distracted by the falling column, he had let the Veela fire die out.

Bellatrix's hand flew out, her fingers catching the black strands of Delian's hair. He cried out in pain as she jerked his head back, intending to slice his throat open. He pointed his wand behind him, unleashing a gust of wind. She was picked up and torn away from him as she flew across the Square.

Bellatrix landed with a resounding crack at the base of the column, her skull split open on the last step. Voldemort looked down upon the limp body of his most loyal Death Eater, fury in his bright red eyes.

"You've cost me my best servant, boy." The Dark Lord stepped off the back of the destroyed lion, floating down to the ground. "I will watch in satisfactions as you die a slow and painful death."

Delian dodged the barrage of spells coming his way and responded with his own. Magic crackled around them as they dueled, spells colliding in mid air with many small explosions. The smell of ozone was suffocating. The dark burns on his legs throbbed with every heartbeat and his blood sang in his ears even as the sweat dripped into his eyes.

"You will fail, half-breed," Voldemort stated as a spell caught Delian in the right shoulder, shredding his shirt. Delian panted, face contorting in pain. "You are too weak to defeat me. Once I'm done with you, I will go after the Chosen One and string his carcass above the ramparts of Dumbledore's beloved school."

"No, you won't, Tom. I won't let you." Delian held out his hand toward the only remaining lion left undamaged, sending his magic into the ancient stone. With a rumble, the statue came to life and a roar echoed across the plaza. Gathering itself, the lion pounced on Voldemort, jaws wide.

Voldemort flung curses at it, shards of stone flying as craters dotted the smooth stone. The giant legs kicked up, cracking the stone underneath even as the paws caught unsuspecting Death Eaters and flung them away to land on the edges of the battle, unnaturally still.

While the Dark Lord was busy with the statue, Delian tended to his wounds, his Elvish and Veela magic quickly healing them as well as numbing the burns on his legs. Turning his attention back to his opponent, he called upon his Veela magic, and fiery orbs formed in the palms of his hands. One after the other, he began launching balls of magical fire at the dodging Voldemort.

As the fire landed close around him and tongues of flame licked his robes, Voldemort screamed in pain. He threw another Bombarde curse at the lion, the explosion ripping the large stone head clean off. The now immobile stone body fell the floor, breaking into many pieces.

"Impressive magic for one so young. Join me and I will let you live," Voldemort offered, circling him again.

"No, Tom. I've already made my decision as you have already made yours." Delian released another flurry of Veela fire and Voldemort answered with his own spells. The other duels broke apart as the two of them continued trading fire. A dark pulsating sphere beat around Voldemort as Delian's magic flared like living energy around his own body.

The Dark Lord threw a barrage of purple and black curses. Delian cast another shield charm, only to watch in horror as the curses formed black icicles that speared right through his blue dome, one catching him in the right shoulder, pinning him to the remains of Nelson's Column. Another two locked his left arm at an unnatural angle. His wand clattered to the ground.

The Dark Lord smiled as he walked calmly to him, the Death Eaters around him cheering on as they held back the Aurors.

"HARRY!" Delian's pain-filled eyes flicked to where James was fighting with the Lestrange brothers. "NO!"

"Harry?" Voldemort stared down at him. "The missing Potter child? Dear me, you came to try and save your brother in an ill-fated attempt at bravery. How Gryffindor of you." The Dark Lord touched his wand to Delian's face and pain streamed into his writhing body. He tried to bite back the scream but was unable to; his cry split the air.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON!"

Voldemort laughed, his eyes taking in the sight of the desperate Potter. "Such pity that you find out about your son on the eve of his death. If he had only joined me, he would have lived long enough for you to embrace one last time." Voldemort turned back with a dark smile. "Now you can see him die, Potter. AVADA KEDVRA!" Bright green light streaked out of the ash wand, straight toward Delian's chest.

Time slowed down and his green eyes widened.

His heart beat once.

He couldn't die. Not like this, leaving _them_ without explanation.

Ginny. His soul mate.

The pain he could see in his grandfather's eyes when he spoke of his deceased wife.

Ginny with the same pain-filled eyes.

No, not his Ginny.

His soul cried out, reaching for her love. It reached deep down, searching, hunting for anything that could help him. It latched onto his passion, mixing with it, turning it into something more. His back began to burn and the warm sensation filled his body, seeping into every cell.

His hand flew out and a golden wave blasted outward. The killing curse hit it only to disappear.

Those the duel watched in awe as a glow surrounded Delian Harold, tongues of flame spreading over his skin as if they were long red and yellow feathers. His long black hair began whipping in an ethereal breeze. The icicles cracked, silently exploding in a shower of light blue sparks, releasing the boy from his imprisonment.

Voldemort shrank back, unsettled by the apparition before him. What was this? What kind of magic was happening? Where was the boy that had been exhausted and on the verge of defeat? He was now glowing, radiating incredible power. Voldemort hissed, red eyes narrowing. Had Snape been wrong? Was this the true Chosen One?

It did not matter. Both would die at his hand. First this one then other. He would not die at the hands of a half-breed or a half-blood. He was Lord Voldemort, last descendent of the noble and powerful Salazar Slytherin, the greatest Dark Lord ever to have lived. His long white fingers gripped his wand, eyes narrowing.

Delian opened his eyes, the irises swirling with gold fire.

Voldemort drew himself up, his wand arm swinging upward, and a trail of dark magic crackled in the air. Delian moved, his arm flashing out to grip the Dark Lord's arm with his hand. Voldemort gaped at him, unsettled by the move. No one had ever dared touch him before. He tried to pull back but Delian was having none of it. His other hand came up. Voldemort called upon his magic, trying to force the boy away but unable to.

Both of them were locked into a death grip, Delian's hand wrapped around Voldemort's wrists, pointing the ash wand up toward the sky. Delian threw his head back, staring down into the suddenly fearful eyes of the Dark Lord as he pushed the older wizard to his knees. A crack sounded as Delian broke the Dark Lord's wrist, the ash wand falling to the floor with a clatter that everyone watching heard.

"It ends today, Tom. No more will die by your hand." The finality rang clear in Delian's voice, which sounded as if many people were speaking at once. "It's time for this war to end." Summoning his will, the fire of passion burning in him along with the last of his magic, Delian pushed all of his power into the Dark Lord's body.

Voldemort screamed, writhing as the fire began to burn his skin and his soul. Light flashed into existence, glowing bright and brighter, obscuring the two figures within its sphere. Smoke began pouring out of Voldemort's mouth, the flesh of his arms turning to ash.

Then finally, the light exploded into a spectacular fireball. The giant backlash of magic swept outward, rolling over the battlefield.

* * *

**Spyridon - I'm really nice. Lyras suggested that I split this into two chapters. I was thinking of following her advice but considering the first half is from James' POV of the last scene in CH10, I was like 'I'll post it as one chapter'. Remember, this fic is adopted. The two prologues and CH1-10 are Daphne's.  
**

**PS. Voldemort isn't quite don't just yet. There are, however, no horcruxes. Can't really see that happening in this plot. **

**Reviews are greatly welcomed. **

**Now I shall crawl back to my cool and comfortable den to nurse the bloody headache my O Chem Exam gave me. Check my profile for irregular updates as my LJ will have the major updates along with stories that are too mature and graphic to be posted here.  
**


End file.
